


Das Spiel

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein kleines ... Spiel spielen?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorspiel

Wie lange wollte Boerne eigentlich noch bleiben? Der wusste doch ganz genau, dass er einen langen, anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte. Aber darauf nahm ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne natürlich keine Rücksicht.  
Boerne saß ihm schräg gegenüber in seinem Sessel, in der rechten Hand ein Glas, in dem sich ein winziger Rest Wein befand. Dieser Rest befand sich dort schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. 

Er musterte Boerne zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend etwas genauer. In dem weißen Hemd, mit der rotweißgestreiften Krawatte und der schwarzen Hose sah er ja zugegebenermaßen wieder einmal ... unverschämt gut aus.  
Boerne trieb ihn regelmäßig zur Weißglut. Mit dem ewigen Eingemische in seine Arbeit, damit, dass er ständig den Besserwisser heraushängen lassen musste, und auch damit, dass er andauernd bei ihm daheim aufkreuzte.  
Aber attraktiv fand er ihn trotzdem - verflucht attraktiv sogar.

Thiels Blick glitt zu Boernes Hose und blieb dort hängen. Ob Boerne bewusst war, wie gut diese Hose bestimmte Körperteile von ihm in Szene setzte? Thiel zog seinen rechten Mundwinkel nach oben. Dann schaute er Boerne wieder ins Gesicht.  
„Woran denken Sie gerade, Thiel?“ Boerne grinste ihn an.  
„Ähm, an nichts bestimmtes ... Wieso?“ Warum fragte der das denn jetzt? Und warum grinste er dabei so dämlich?  
„Sie haben eben etwas in Ihrem Gesicht gehabt, das ich als Lächeln durchgehen lassen würde. Was erfreut Sie?“  
„Im Moment gar nichts.“  
„Aha, nichts also.“ Boerne hob leicht die linke Augenbraue.  
„Sie hocken schließlich immer noch hier.“ Jetzt grinste er ebenfalls.  
„Ist das etwa eine freundlich verpackte Aufforderung, dass ich gehen soll?“  
„Ich bin tierisch müde, deswegen wäre ich Ihnen tatsächlich dankbar, wenn Sie mal langsam Ihren Hintern nach Hause bewegen könnten.“ Demonstrativ gähnte er, ohne die Hand vor seinen Mund zu halten.  
Boerne umspielte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger kurz den Rand seines fast leeren Glases, bevor er es abstellte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück.  
„Ich werde Ihrer Bitte gleich nachkommen. Aber vorher möchte Ich Ihnen gerne noch etwas sagen, das ich für durchaus nicht ganz irrelevant halte.“  
Ein weiteres Gähnen von Thiel. „Dann sagen Sie's, aber schnell.“  
Boerne verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass Sie scharf auf mich sind.“  
Thiel riss die Augen auf. „Bitte, was?“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie mich sehr gut verstanden haben, ich kann aber auch gerne noch einmal ...“  
„Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie jetzt 'ne völlige Meise oder was?!“, brüllte er drauflos. Seine Müdigkeit war schlagartig verflogen.  
„Thiel, denken Sie denn, dass ich keine Augen im Kopf habe?“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich merke doch, wie Sie mich manchmal so richtig ... gierig ansehen, wie Sie mich mit Ihren Blicken förmlich ausziehen.“  
„Boerne, Sie ... Sie spinnen doch.“ _Verdammt._ Anscheinend hatte er Boerne hin und wieder etwas zu ... intensiv angesehen.  
„So, so ...“ Boerne spreizte ein wenig die Beine. „Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass Sie diese Hose an mir ganz besonders mögen?“  
„Boerne ... Hören Sie mit diesem Schwachsinn auf.“ Oh Kacke, ihm wurde tierisch warm im Gesicht.  
„Thiel, Sie werden ja ganz rot, warum nur?“, provozierte Boerne.  
„Weil ... Vor Zorn wahrscheinlich!“ Nicht einmal in seinen eigenen Ohren klang das besonders überzeugend.  
„Warum stehen Sie nicht einfach dazu, dass Sie mich unwiderstehlich finden?“ Boerne lachte leise.  
„Sie haben sie doch nicht mehr alle! Sie ... überheblicher, arroganter, selbstverliebter Idiot.“ Was bildete sich Boerne bloß ein?  
„Sie wollen mit mir ins Bett, geben Sie es zu, Thiel.“  
Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, nun reichte es aber endgültig. „Ich will ganz bestimmt nicht mit Ihnen ins Bett!“ Er stellte sich Boerne im Bett rücksichtslos und egoistisch vor, so wie er es auch sonst oft war. „Nur weil ich Sie annähernd attraktiv ...“ _Mist Mist Mist._  
„Dass Sie mich attraktiv finden, geben Sie also immerhin schon einmal zu. Sehr schön.“  
„Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts darauf ein! Ich habe von ‚annähernd’ gesprochen!“ Er ärgerte sich wahnsinnig darüber, dass ihm das raus gerutscht war.  
„Annähernd, aber sicher doch.“  
„Boerne, es reicht! Sie verschwinden jetzt! Raus hier!“  
„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass diese ganze Schreierei nur ein Ausdruck von innerer Unsicherheit ist?“  
In Thiel brodelte es gewaltig. Am meisten ärgerte es ihn, dass Boerne nicht völlig daneben lag, mit dem was er da von sich gab.  
„Boerne, gehen Sie bitte einfach.“ Er bemühte sich um einen einigermaßen ruhigen Ton, vielleicht würde das ja mehr bringen, als wenn er Boerne weiterhin anbrüllte.  
Boerne sah ihn noch kurz an, dann stand er tatsächlich auf. Thiel atmete erleichtert auf und folgte ihm in den Flur.

Boernes Hand lag schon beinahe auf der Türklinke, als er sich zu Thiel umdrehte.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein kleines ... Spiel spielen?“  
„Boerne, langsam glaube ich, dass Sie sich irgendwas eingeworfen haben. Denken Sie, ich spiele jetzt noch ne Runde Monopoly mit Ihnen, oder was?“  
„Solch eine Art von Spiel meine ich nicht.“  
„Sondern?“  
„Ich meine ein Spiel, durch das wir einmal testen könnten, ob ich Sie wirklich so kalt lasse, wie Sie tun.“  
Von was redete Boerne denn da? Wollte er einen Lügendetektortest mit ihm durchführen?  
„Was soll das für ein ... Spiel sein?“ Warum fragte er überhaupt?  
„Als Erstes legen wir uns zusammen in Ihr Bett.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Thiel konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Herzschlag rapide beschleunigte. „Und ... und dann?“  
„Sie fragen weiter nach, geben also indirekt zu, dass Sie nicht ganz abgeneigt sind. Das freut mich.“  
_Arschloch._ „Und dann? Wie soll es dann weitergehen? Sagen Sie schon!“  
„Dann ... komme ich Ihnen ein wenig näher und wir schauen mal, wie Sie darauf reagieren.“  
„Boerne, was genau meinen Sie mit ‚ein wenig näher kommen’?“ Sein Herz schlug ihm nun bis zum Hals hoch, gesund sein konnte das nicht.  
„Ich werde meine Lippen und Hände einsetzen.“ Boerne sah ihn mit undurchschaubarer Miene an. „Vielleicht werde ich Sie ein wenig küssen und auch ein wenig ... anfassen. Genaueres verrate ich Ihnen nun natürlich nicht. Lassen Sie sich überraschen, Thiel. “  
„Gar nichts _werden_ Sie!“ Was dachte der sich eigentlich? Als würde er sich freiwillig von ihm küssen lassen und ... Plötzlich wurde es Thiel noch viel wärmer als ohnehin schon. Und kurzzeitig tauchten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf, die er nun wirklich so gar nicht sehen wollte.  
„Woran denken Sie, Thiel? Sie wirken plötzlich ein wenig ... abwesend.“ Schon wieder dieses verdammt provokante Lächeln.  
Thiel warf Boerne einen bösen Blick zu. Er sollte ihn am Kragen packen und rausschmeißen. Warum er das nicht schon längst getan hatte, wusste er selbst nicht. „Gehen Sie, Boerne. Gehen Sie einfach.“  
„In Ordnung, ich akzeptiere Ihre Entscheidung gegen das Spiel.“  
„Das ist zu großzügig von Ihnen“, sagte er sarkastisch. Wenigstens gab Boerne endlich klein bei.  
„Ich bin nämlich überzeugt davon, dass Sie es spätestens nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr aushalten würden. Dass Sie mich nach mehr anflehen würden.“ Boernes Lächeln wurde breiter und breiter. „Ich verstehe natürlich sehr gut, dass Sie sich diese Blöße nicht geben möchten.“ Er wollte sich der Tür zuwenden.  
In Thiels Kopf rauschte es leise. Wahrscheinlich würde Boerne ihn in Zukunft immer wieder mit dem heutigen Abend aufziehen und ihn daran erinnern, dass er sich nicht getraut hatte.  
„Na schön! Wir tun es!“ Bevor Boerne irgendetwas sagen konnte, redete er weiter. „Aber Sie versprechen mir, dass Sie diesen Abend danach nie mehr erwähnen werden.“  
Kurz schien Boerne zur Abwechsung mal sprachlos zu sein, er fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Versprochen, Thiel.“  
„Und Sie werden vor allem nie mehr behaupten, dass ich ... scharf auf Sie bin.“  
„Davon müssen Sie mich ja erst noch überzeugen.“  
„Das werde ich, verlassen Sie sich darauf.“ Und wie er ihn davon überzeugen würde!  
„Kommen Sie mit ins Wohnzimmer. Wir müssen noch über die ... Spielregeln sprechen.“

Thiel nahm auf der Couch Platz und Boerne wieder auf dem Sessel.  
„Alles unter meiner Gürtellinie ist für Sie komplett tabu. Wagen Sie es nicht, mich dort zu berühren.“  
„Wieso? Haben Sie die Befürchtung ...“  
„Boerne, akzeptieren Sie das einfach oder wir lassen es.“  
„In Ordnung, akzeptiert. Nächste Regel?“  
Die ganze Situation erschien ihm beinahe surreal. Sie saßen hier zusammen in seinem Wohnzimmer und besprachen, was Boerne im Bett mit ihm machen durfte. Und das alles nur, weil er Boerne beweisen wollte, dass der ihn völlig kalt ließ. Wäre er nicht selbst Teil dieses absurden Szenarios, hätte er vermutlich laut aufgelacht.  
„Wenn ich ‚Stopp’ sage, hören Sie sofort auf.“  
„Das brauchen Sie nun wirklich nicht extra dazu zu erwähnen. Was denken Sie denn von mir?“  
„Das wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, glauben Sie mir ...“  
„Wie lautet die nächste Regel?“  
„Meine ... Brustwarzen sind für Sie ebenfalls tabu.“  
Er rechnete ja damit, dass Boerne wieder eine blöde Bemerkung von sich geben würde, der nickte jedoch nur.  
„Okay, das hätten wir nun geklärt.“ Thiel stand auf. „Lassen Sie uns rüber gehen und es schnell hinter uns bringen.“

Er lief in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers, Boerne war dicht hinter ihm. Vor der Tür blieb Thiel stehen. Ein letztes kurzes Zögern. Ein letztes inneres Kopfschütteln über das, was er da vorhatte.  
Dann ging er hinein.


	2. Fünfzehn Minuten

Thiel lief beinahe fluchtartig zu seinem Bett und legte sich rücklings hin. Boerne stand noch an der Tür.  
„Los, kommen Sie her und fangen Sie an.“  
„Sie können es ja offensichtlich kaum noch erwarten.“  
„Das Ende des Ganzen? Da haben Sie recht.“  
Boerne lächelte, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und begann an seiner Krawatte zu nesteln. „Einen kleinen Moment noch.“  
Thiel machte große Augen. Ob Boerne sich komplett ausziehen wollte? Darüber hatte er sich vorher gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Ihm wurde schon wieder verdächtig warm im Gesicht.  
Boerne löste seine Krawatte und legte sie auf Thiels alten Schreibtisch. Dann machte er sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen und öffnete den ersten Knopf.  
Thiel wurde es immer wärmer. Er hatte ja schon einige Male einen Blick auf Boernes nackten Oberkörper werfen können und der Anblick hatte ihm jedes Mal außerordentlich gut gefallen. Aber egal, damit würde Boerne ihn mit Sicherheit nicht aus der Fassung bringen können.  
„So, ich komme dann mal.“ Boerne hatte sein Hemd nicht ausgezogen, sondern nur die oberen drei Knöpfe geöffnet. So gab er lediglich einen kleinen Blick auf die feinen schwarzen Härchen auf seiner Brust frei.  
Thiel fragte sich, wie sich die Härchen wohl anfühlten und ob es Boerne gefallen würde, wenn er ihn ... Was zum Teufel dachte er da? Er stoppte diese seltsamen Gedanken, die sich ganz kurz in seinen Kopf verirrt hatten.

Boerne legte sich seitlich neben Thiel, den Kopf stützte er auf seinem linken Arm ab. Ungefähr ein halber Meter Abstand war zwischen ihnen.  
Thiel sah ihn an und ganz kurz kribbelte es merkwürdig. Ein komisches Gefühl war es ja irgendwie schon, hier mit Boerne in seinem Bett zu liegen. Es war schon etwas länger her, seit jemand mit ihm das Bett geteilt hatte. Um genauer zu sein, war es schon verdammt lange her. Und nun war es ausgerechnet Boerne, der hier neben ihm lag.  
Aber es ging ja nur um ein Spiel. Nur um ein blödes Spiel, auf das er sich tatsächlich eingelassen hatte. Und er würde es gewinnen.  
_„Warum stehen Sie nicht einfach dazu, dass Sie mich unwiderstehlich finden?“_ Oh, diesem selbstverliebten Vollpfosten würde er schon zeigen, wie gut er ihm widerstehen konnte.

Boerne lächelte ihn an, dann beugte er sich langsam zu ihm hinüber.  
„Stopp!“  
Boerne hielt sofort in seiner Bewegung inne. „Aber ... ich habe doch noch gar nicht angefangen.“  
„Ich weiß, Sie Schlaumeier. Wir müssen noch festlegen, wie lange das Spiel eigentlich gehen soll.“  
„Ich denke ja nicht, dass es allzu lange dauern wird, bis Sie einknicken. Wie wäre es mit zwanzig Minuten?“  
„Zu lange. Zehn!“  
„Zehn? Das erscheint mir nun ja doch ein wenig zu kurz.“  
Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Ach ja, zu kurz? Trauen Sie sich etwa nicht zu, dass Sie es in zehn Minuten schaffen?“  
„Ich bitte Sie, Thiel. Natürlich traue ich mir das zu.“  
„Na also.“  
„Aber ... vielleicht könnten wir uns dennoch auf fünfzehn Minuten einigen?“  
„Na gut, fünfzehn Minuten, aber keine Sekunde länger.“ Thiel deutete mit dem Kinn zu dem Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch. „Ich behalte die Zeit genau im Auge.“  
„Tun Sie das“, meinte Boerne schmunzelnd, dann beugte er sich erneut zu ihm hinüber.  
Okay, nun ging es also los.

Boernes Gesicht näherte sich immer mehr seinem. Was er wohl als Erstes vorhatte? Würde er ihn küssen?  
Boerne wandte sich seinem rechtem Ohr zu. Thiel spürte erst Boernes warmen Atem und dann plötzlich Zähne, die anfingen, leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.  
_Oh, verflucht._ Darauf fuhr er ziemlich ab, ob Boerne das geahnt hatte? Ein kleiner, wohliger Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Bald wurden die Zähne durch Lippen ersetzt, die energisch an dem Ohrläppchen saugten.  
Obwohl das Spiel gerade erst begonnen hatte, spürte Thiel bereits eine leichte Erregung in ihm aufkommen. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Er bemühte sich darum, weiterhin normal zu atmen, obwohl es ihm zusehends schwerer fiel. Kurzerhand griff er zu einer Notlösung und dachte schnell an seinen Vater. Und zwar daran, wie er ihn vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit versehentlich mit seiner aktuellen Flamme im Bett erwischt hatte. Ah, das war hilfreich. Die zaghafte Erregung verschwand wieder und dann ließ Boerne auch zum Glück von seinem Ohr ab.  
Boerne sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Und, Thiel? Hat Ihnen das gefallen?“  
„Pff, Sie dachten, dass mir DAS gefällt?“  
Boerne warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, dann beugte er sich direkt wieder zu ihm hinüber. Anscheinend wollte er keine Zeit verlieren und es sofort weiter versuchen.  
Erneut Boernes warmer Atem, diesmal auf seiner rechten Wange. Und dann Boernes Lippen, die langsam über die Haut strichen. Das fühlte sich ... nicht gerade schlecht an. Aber es war erträglich, damit kam er gut klar. Dann drückte Boerne seine Lippen etwas stärker auf seine Wange und platzierte hier und dort einen kurzen Kuss. Das fühlte sich ... noch deutlich besser an. Thiel schickte seine Gedanken mit aller Kraft wieder zu seinem Vater und dessen Flamme. Reine Sicherheitsvorkehrung.  
Boernes Lippen wanderten weiter über seine Wange und sein Bart kratzte dabei ein wenig.  
Thiel hielt das alles aus. Doch dann ließ Boerne von seiner Wange ab und küsste eine Stelle an seinem Hals, an der er ganz besonders empfindlich war. Und dann brachten auch die Gedanken an seinen Vater nichts mehr. Er spürte, wie es leicht in seinem Unterleib zu ziehen begann. Oh, verdammt. Das war ... gar nicht gut. Mit der linken Hand griff er nach seiner Bettdecke und deckte schnell seinen unteren Körperbereich zu.  
Boerne küsste weiter seinen Hals. Die weichen, warmen Lippen fühlten sich so verdammt gut an auf seiner Haut.  
„Boerne ...“, entfuhr es ihm leise. _Mist._  
Sofort ließ Boerne von seinem Hals ab und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ja, Thiel?“  
„Ähm, Sie ... Sie könnten sich nun wieder was anderes überlegen.“  
„Wieso? Gefällt das Ihnen etwa zu gut?“  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht, machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen.“  
Boerne ließ das unkommentiert, sein Blick ging zur Decke. „Ist Ihnen kalt?“  
„Ja.“ Thiel räusperte sich. „Ja, mir ist kalt. Was dagegen?“  
„Keineswegs.“ Er hob leicht die linke Augenbraue. „Aber etwas verwundert bin ich schon. Es ist hier nämlich eigentlich ziemlich warm.“  
„Reden Sie nicht so viel, nutzen Sie lieber Ihre Zeit“, lenkte Thiel ab und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. „Die ersten fünf Minuten sind schon fast rum und bisher war es ja eher schwach, was Sie abgeliefert haben.“  
Boerne schnaubte kurz leicht verächtlich, dann griff er nach Thiels Shirt und schob es nach oben. Sein Blick glitt zu Thiels Brustwarzen. Na super. Nun hatte er Boerne extra verboten, ihn dort anzufassen und sie waren trotzdem hart.  
„Ihnen scheint ja wirklich äußerst kalt zu sein, Thiel.“, merkte Boerne mit unschuldiger Stimme an.  
„Ja“, zischte er.  
Boerne schmunzelte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem nackten Bauch, mit dem Mittelfinger malte er kleine unsichtbare Kreise darauf.  
Thiel musste kichern. „Das kitzelt.“  
„Entschuldigung.“ Boerne streckte seine Hand aus und ließ sie auf seinem Bauch ruhen.  
Das war absolut harmlos. Das ließ ihn nun wirklich kalt. Fast zumindest.  
Boerne bewegte seine Hand eine ganze Weile nicht. Thiel wunderte sich, dass er die Zeit einfach so tatenlos verstreichen ließ. Aber es sollte ihm ja recht sein.  
„Ich mag Ihren Bauch, wissen Sie das?“  
„Hoffen Sie etwa, dass Sie mich mit solchen Lügen schneller rumkriegen?“  
„Ich mag ihn wirklich.“  
„Sie mögen meinen Bauch?“, fragte er noch einmal ungläubig nach. Meinte Boerne das womöglich tatsächlich ernst?  
„Ja.“  
Thiel musste schlucken. Dass Boerne seinen Bauch mochte, fand er irgendwie ... schön.  
Boerne setzte die Hand nun wieder in Bewegung und streichelte sanft über seine Haut. Langsam fuhr er mit der Hand weiter nach oben. Vor den Brustwarzen stoppte er und ließ die Hand wieder nach unten gleiten. Boerne hielt sich an die Regeln.  
Auf Thiels Oberkörper hatte sich eine Gänsehaut gebildet. Auch Boerne konnte das natürlich nicht entgangen sein. Wahrscheinlich würde Boerne ihn gleich wieder fragen, ob ihm kalt war ... Aber Boerne zog Thiels Shirt wortlos wieder nach unten.

Thiel schielte kurz zu seinem Wecker. Das Spiel war bald vorbei. Er sollte froh darüber sein - so richtig wollte sich die Freude jedoch noch nicht einstellen.  
„Sie haben nur noch zwei Minuten, Herr Professor.“  
Boerne erwiderte nichts darauf, richtete sich stattdessen auf und saß nun neben ihm.  
Überrascht guckte Thiel zu ihm hoch.  
„Könnten Sie sich vielleicht auch aufsetzen?“  
Was Boerne nun wohl noch vorhatte, so kurz vor dem Ende? Eventuell hatte er sich ja irgendetwas Besonderes extra bis zum Schluss aufgehoben.  
Etwas zögernd kam Thiel der Bitte schließlich nach.


	3. Game over

Thiel saß aufgerichtet in seinem Bett und guckte Boerne erwartungsvoll an. Der sah ihn ebenfalls an und lächelte schon wieder. Plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln jedoch und da war etwas in seinem Blick, das Thiel nicht so recht deuten konnte. Aber dann war dieser Moment auch schon wieder vorbei und das Lächeln kehrte zurück.  
Thiel wollte ihn gerade daran erinnern, dass er nun wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, da beugte sich Boerne zu ihm hinüber, legte seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich.  
Und Thiels eh schon zu schnell schlagendes Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Damit, dass Boerne ihn umarmen würde, hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Boerne streichelte mit seinen Händen ein wenig über seinen Rücken, bevor er ihn noch etwas stärker an sich zog und fest in seine Arme nahm.  
Thiel spürte Boernes Atem an seiner Schulter und fühlte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging. 

Geborgenheit. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit machte sich in Thiel breit. Er wollte das nicht, er wollte sich nicht in Boernes Armen geborgen fühlen. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Das hier war schließlich nur ein Spiel. _Nur ein Spiel._ Gleich würde Boerne ihn wieder loslassen.  
Aber er konnte nicht anders, das Gefühl war plötzlich einfach da und wollte nicht wieder verschwinden. Wenigstens widerstand er dem Drang, seine Arme ebenfalls um Boerne zu legen.  
Vielleicht lag es ja auch gar nicht an Boerne, dass er sich geborgen fühlte. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass er nach langer Zeit wieder einmal richtig in den Arm genommen wurde. 

Kurz verharrten sie in dieser Stellung, dann löste sich Boerne ein Stück aus der Umarmung und legte seine rechte Hand an Thiels Wange. Und Thiel kämpfte mit sich, gerne hätte er sich stärker gegen die Hand geschmiegt.  
„Ich möchte Sie küssen“, murmelte Boerne gegen seine Lippen, beinahe klang er schüchtern.  
„Das ... verstößt gegen keine Spielregel“, flüsterte Thiel und schloss automatisch die Augen.  
Dann trafen weiche Lippen auf seine. Weiche, warme Lippen, die er davor schon an anderen Körperstellen gespürt hatte. Und Thiel hätte seine Lippen so gerne geöffnet. Ein kleines bisschen nur, um Boernes Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Aber das ging nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass er die Kontrolle verlieren würde, wenn Boerne ihn richtig küssen würde. Er würde Boerne zurück küssen und das Spiel verlieren. Er konnte in seinem Kopf förmlich hören, wie Boerne reagieren würde. _„Tja, Thiel, ich wusste ja, dass Sie mich unwiderstehlich finden und schwach werden würden.“_ Nein, diesen Triumph gönnte er Boerne nicht, er würde sich beherrschen.  
Musste das Spiel nicht eigentlich sowieso inzwischen zu Ende sein? Thiel löste seine Lippen von Boernes, auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz leicht fiel, und drehte sich mit dem Kopf schnell zu seinem Wecker um.  
„Wie ich sehe, überziehen wir bereits.“ Triumphierend guckte er Boerne an. „Ich habe gewonnen! Tja, Herr Professor, so unwiderstehlich wie Sie dachten, finde ich Sie ganz offensichtlich eben doch nicht.“  
Boerne schaute ihn kurz an, dann löste er seine Arme von ihm. Boerne ließ ihn los. 

„Ich bin mir ja sicher, dass Sie knapp davor waren, einzuknicken.“  
„Nun seien Sie mal kein schlechter Verlierer, Herr Professor.“  
„Ich bitte Sie, Thiel, das bin ich ganz sicher nicht, aber ...“  
„Ich habe gewonnen und basta. Leben Sie einfach damit. Und nun raus aus meinem Bett mit Ihnen.“  
Sie standen beide auf.

„Boerne, sollten Sie irgendjemandem erzählen, dass wir zusammen in meinem Bett gelegen haben und dass Sie ...“ Er räusperte sich kurz. „Na ja, erzählen Sie einfach niemandem irgendetwas von dem, was heute Abend hier stattgefunden hat. Sonst muss ich Ihnen nämlich leider den Hals umdrehen.“  
Es wäre wirklich mehr als peinlich, wenn irgendjemand von dem ... Spiel erfahren würde.  
„Keine Sorge, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun.“ Boerne verzog leicht den Mund. „Schließlich habe ich durchaus einen äußerst guten Ruf zu verlieren.“  
Thiel riss die Augen auf. „Ich bin mir ja nicht sicher, wer hier eher einen guten Ruf zu verlieren hat!“  
Boerne lachte kurz verächtlich auf. „Na ja ...“  
„Boerne, verschwinden Sie jetzt einfach und gehen Sie mir nicht weiter auf den Wecker.“  
„Ich hatte sowieso nicht vor, noch länger zu bleiben.“ Boerne schnappte sich seine Krawatte und Schuhe. „Also, ich gehe dann mal.“  
„Gut, den Weg zur Tür finden Sie ja wohl alleine.“  
Boerne grummelte irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich her, dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer. Wenige Sekunden später fiel die Haustür zu.  
Boerne war weg. Endlich.

Thiel nahm wieder auf seinem Bett Platz. Das Spiel hatte er gewonnen. Er sollte eigentlich richtig erleichtert darüber sein, dass Boerne nun keinen Grund hatte, ihn weiter damit aufzuziehen, wie unwiderstehlich er ihn angeblich fand. Erleichtert war er ja auch, aber da war noch ein anderes komisches Gefühl.  
_„Schließlich habe ich durchaus einen äußerst guten Ruf zu verlieren.“ _Dieses dämliche, arrogante Arschloch!__

Er stand auf und ging duschen. Normalerweise hasste er kaltes Wasser auf seinem Körper, aber nun brauchte er das und drehte den Wasserhahn voll auf. Als er aus der Dusche gestiegen war, betrachtete er sich eine Weile nackt im Spiegel. Schlanker geworden war er in letzter Zeit nicht unbedingt.  
_“Ich mag Ihren Bauch, wissen Sie das?“_ Wahrscheinlich war das ja doch nur verlogenes Gesäusel von Boerne gewesen.

Nachdem er seine Nachtkleidung angezogen hatte, ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Da stand es noch immer, das Weinglas von Boerne. Mit dem winzigen Rest darin, den er nicht getrunken hatte. Er brachte es in die Küche, spülen würde er morgen. Aber den Rest schüttete er lieber jetzt schon weg. 

Es klingelte. Was wollte Boerne jetzt denn noch von ihm? Er rollte genervt mit den Augen. Am liebsten hätte er ja gar nicht erst geöffnet, aber dann schlurfte er doch zur Tür und riss sie auf.


	4. Zimt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur ein ganz kurzes Kapitel diesmal, das Nächste wird wieder länger. Katibo hatte den richtigen Riecher. ;)

„Boerne, was wollen ...“ Kein Boerne in Sicht, wie Thiel erstaunt feststellte. Wer könnte das um die Zeit sonst sein? Er drückte auf den Türöffner.  
„Vaddern, du? Was willst du denn um die Uhrzeit hier?“  
„Hallo Junge.“ Herbert strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Ich bin zufällig hier vorbei gefahren und habe gesehen, dass bei dir noch Licht brennt.“  
„Und da dachtest du dir, dass du mich besuchen kommst? Das ist ja ganz nett, aber ich wollte ehrlich gesagt gerade ins Bett gehen.“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich mir auch nur schnell etwas von dir leihen.“  
„Ach so, was denn?“  
„Hast du vielleicht zufällig Zimt da?“  
„Ich glaube schon, ich guck mal.“ Sie gingen in die Küche. „Seit wann schmeckt dir denn Zimt? Ich habe in Erinnerung, dass du das scheußlich findest.“  
„Ich finde es ja auch scheußlich.“  
„Und wozu brauchst du's dann? Für 'ne neue Drogenmischung?“  
„Für Marion.“  
Marion war Herberts aktuelle Flamme, von der Thiel neulich mehr zu sehen bekommen hatte, als ihm lieb war ... Mühsam scheuchte er die Bilder fort, die sich schon wieder vor sein inneres Auge schoben.  
„Für Marion?“  
„Ja.“ Herbert strahlte wieder. „Sie schwört nämlich auf die aphrodisierende Wirkung von Zimt.“  
„Boah, Vaddern.“  
„Ach Junge, nun sei mal nicht so verklemmt.“  
Thiel hatte das Gewünschte da und reichte es seinem Vater. „Den Rest könnt ihr behalten, ist ja eh nicht mehr viel.“  
„Danke. Sag mal, Junge, ich frage mich manchmal ja wirklich, wie du das machst.“  
„Komm mir nicht schon wieder mit der Leier.“ Thiel rollte genervt mit den Augen. Er wusste, worauf sein Vater wieder einmal hinaus wollte.  
„Ist doch wahr, Junge. Du solltest dir echt mal wieder jemanden suchen.“  
„Warum nervst du mich eigentlich ständig mit dem Thema in letzter Zeit?“  
„Ich mach' mir halt Gedanken um dich. Du lebst schon viel zu lange alleine.“  
„Lass das einfach meine Sorge sein, Vaddern.“  
„Wir werden alle nicht jünger und ...“  
„Ja ja, ich weiß.“ Er hatte echt keine Lust, das Thema noch weiter zu vertiefen. „Ich würde dann jetzt wirklich gerne ins Bett gehen. Ein langer Arbeitstag wartet morgen wieder auf mich.“  
„Ich geh' ja schon.“  
Thiel begleitete seinen Vater zur Tür.  
„Tschüss. Und danke für den Zimt.“  
„Kein Problem. Tschüss, Vaddern. Und Gruß an Marion.“  
Bevor er die Tür zumachte, warf er noch einen ganz kurzen Blick zur gegenüberliegenden Wohnung. Boerne schlief bestimmt schon längst. 

Thiel schloss die Tür und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen. Schlafen und nicht mehr über Boerne und das, was sich heute zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte, nachdenken.  
Totmüde ließ er sich ins Bett fallen. Und verzog dann leicht das Gesicht. Sein Kissen roch schwach nach Boernes Aftershave. Auch das noch. Die Bettwäsche musste unbedingt gewechselt werden. Aber jetzt war er wirklich zu müde dazu. Morgen dann.  
Er drückte sein Gesicht etwas stärker in das Kissen und schlief bald darauf ein.


	5. Mittagspause

Als sein Wecker klingelte, fühlte sich Thiel so, als sei er gerade erst eingeschlafen. Schlaftrunken rieb er sich übers Gesicht und blieb noch einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen liegen.  
Von zwei riesigen Händen hatte er geträumt. Erst hatten sie nach ihm gegriffen und ihn dann mit voller Wucht fort gestoßen. So einen dämlichen Traum hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt, an seine Träume konnte er sich meistens aber auch nicht erinnern.  
Kaum war er richtig wach, kehrten seine Gedanken zum vorigen Abend zurück. Eigentlich hatten sie doch einfach nur beisammen gesessen, wie schon so oft zuvor. Dann hatte Boerne ihn provoziert und dieses dämliche Spiel vorgeschlagen ... Wenigstens hatte Boerne ihm versprochen, den Abend nie mehr zu erwähnen. Daran würde er sich ja hoffentlich auch halten.  
Thiel erhob sich lustlos, um ins Bad zu gehen. Eine halbe Stunde später verließ er die Wohnung.

„Guten Morgen, Chef.“  
„Moinsen, Nadeshda.“  
Thiel nahm, innerlich seufzend, an seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Derzeit hatte er jede Menge zu tun, über Langeweile konnte er sich wirklich nicht beklagen. Ein geschickt vorgehender Mörder hielt ihn und die Kollegen bereits seit Wochen auf Trab. Immer wenn Thiel dachte, der Sache endlich ein Stück näher zu kommen, wurden sie wieder einen Schritt zurück geworfen. Hinzu kam noch die Klemm, die Druck ausübte, indem sie nahezu täglich vorbeischaute und vorwurfsvoll fragte, ob es endlich irgendetwas Neues gab. Langsam war er nur noch gefrustet und genervt.

In der Mittagspause schob er sich schnell ein Brötchen zwischen die Zähne, dann setzte er sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee gleich wieder an den Computer.  
Nadeshda nutzte derweil die Pause, um eine Zeitschrift zu lesen. 

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Boerne spazierte herein. Der hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt.  
„Was wollen Sie, Boerne? Ich hab' jetzt keine Zeit“, warf er ihm sofort an den Kopf. Der sollte sich bloß auf der Stelle wieder vom Acker machen, wenn er kein richtig wichtiges Anliegen hatte.  
„Warum gehen Sie automatisch davon aus, dass ich zu Ihnen möchte?“ Boerne wandte sich Nadeshda zu. „Na, Frau Krusenstern, wie geht es Ihnen?“  
Nadeshda schaute etwas irritiert von ihrer Zeitschrift auf. „Gut, danke der Nachfrage.“  
„Lassen Sie gefälligst Nadeshda in Ruhe!“  
„Ich habe mich lediglich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigt, das wird ja wohl erlaubt sein.“ Boerne grinste.  
„Das haben Sie ja nun getan und jetzt raus mit Ihnen!“  
„Schlecht geschlafen, Thiel?  
„Nein!“  
„Was ist dann der Grund für Ihre extrem miese Laune?“  
„Ich bin nicht mies gelaunt. Jedenfalls war ich das bis eben nicht, jetzt sind Sie ja aufgetaucht!“  
Boerne drehte sich erneut zu Nadeshda um. „Sie Ärmste, Sie haben wirklich einen äußerst cholerischen Chef.“  
Was erlaubte der sich schon wieder? Boerne war kaum eine Minute im Raum, und Thiel war bereits kurz davor, zu explodieren. „Einen schlimmeren Chef als Sie gibt es doch gar nicht. Wäre ich Frau Haller, hätte ich schon längst gekündigt.“  
„Wären Sie Alberich, hätte ich Sie schon längst rausgeworfen. Ach, was rede ich da, ich hätte Sie gar nicht erst eingestellt.“  
„Sehr gut, nachdem das geklärt ist, können Sie nun wieder verschwinden.“  
Boerne machte keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen, stattdessen trat er dichter an Nadeshda ran. „Na, was lesen Sie da Schönes? Darf ich auch mal kurz sehen?“ Er deutete auf ihre Zeitschrift.  
„Äh, ja, hier.“ Nadeshda reichte sie ihm.  
Boerne blätterte darin. „Aha, ein langer Artikel über das menschliche Ohr.“  
Thiel rollte mit den Augen. „Boerne, das interessiert doch jetzt echt keinen.“  
„Also, ich finde das durchaus nicht uninteressant.“  
Genervt griff Thiel nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Spätestens in fünf Minuten würde er Boerne endgültig rauswerfen, damit sie in Ruhe weiter arbeiten konnten.  
„Das Ohr ist ja ein äußerst empfindliches Körperteil“, erklärte Boerne und warf Thiel dabei einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Es gibt aber auch Leute, die an dieser Stelle nicht sonderlich empfindlich sind“, fuhr er fort.  
Thiel erstarrte und verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kaffee. Was sollten diese Andeutungen nun? Offensichtlich kam Boernes übergroßes Ego nicht damit klar, dass er gestern nicht gierig über ihn hergefallen war. Wollte Boerne ihn jetzt vor Nadeshda in Verlegenheit bringen? Hoffte er darauf, dass er rot anlaufen und irgendetwas vor sich her stammeln würde? Da hatte er sich aber geschnitten.  
„Aha.“ gab er lediglich so gleichgültig wie möglich von sich und wandte sich seinem Computer zu. Als er wenig später wieder einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Boerne rüber warf, blätterte der immer noch in der Zeitschrift.  
„Können sie mal schauen, ob da zufällig auch ein Artikel über Leute drin ist, die sich ständig maßlos selbst überschätzen? Das Thema wäre doch auch mal ganz interessant.“  
„Wäre ein Artikel über griesgrämige Hauptkommissare nicht wesentlich interessanter?“

Nadeshda, die sich aus dem Gespräch heraushielt, stand auf. „Ich gehe mal kurz einen Kaffee trinken.“  
Kaum war sie draußen, wetterte Thiel los. „Was sollte das eben, Boerne?“  
„Was meinen Sie?“  
„Das wissen Sie ganz genau. Lassen Sie zukünftig gefälligst solche dämlichen Anspielungen.“  
Boerne grinste. „Thiel, kann es sein, dass Sie sich etwas zu wichtig nehmen?“  
Gleich würde er ihm in sein dämlich grinsendes Gesicht springen. „Boerne, Sie ...“ Sein Blick glitt zur Tür. Na super, der nächste unangenehme Besuch war im Anmarsch. Nun würde er sich wieder Vorwürfe anhören können. „Da kommt die Klemm, Sie verschwinden jetzt sofort in Ihren Leichenbunker.“  
„Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen.“ Endlich verließ Boerne sein Büro.

Thiel konnte sehen, wie Boerne und die Klemm vor der Tür ein Gespräch begannen. Frau Staatsanwalt schien heute ausnahmsweise ausgesprochen gut drauf zu sein, in den letzten Wochen hatte er sie eigentlich ausschließlich schlecht gelaunt erlebt. Aber jetzt hatte sie ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Und je länger sie mit Boerne sprach, umso breiter wurde es. Auch Boerne strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Über was sich die beiden wohl so lange unterhielten? Ab und zu guckte die Klemm während des Gesprächs zu ihm ins Büro hinein.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gaben sich die beiden zum Abschied die Hand, und Frau Klemm kam herein.

„Na, was hatten Sie so lange mit dem Professor zu besprechen?“, fragte Thiel direkt neugierig.  
Frau Klemm strahlte ihn an. „Wir haben uns mal ein wenig über den Spieleabend unterhalten.“


	6. Runde Zwei

Thiel entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. „Über ... über den Spieleabend?“  
„Ja, ich habe mit ihm einige Details besprochen.“ Frau Klemm nahm auf dem Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtisches Platz. „Jetzt möchte ich das gerne auch mit Ihnen tun.“  
In Thiels Kopf fing es an, leise zu rauschen. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. _Oh Gott._ Boerne hatte mit der Klemm über ... das Spiel gesprochen. Wie hatte der sich das nur wagen können? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Sogar Details hatte er ihr genannt ... Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Das würde er ihm büßen.  
„Was ist los, Thiel? Warum sagen Sie nichts?“  
„Ich konnte eigentlich nichts dafür.“ Gott, war das peinlich. Er spürte, dass er rot anlief. _Oh Boerne, ich bringe Sie um._  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“  
„Das ... das Ganze war ja Boernes Idee.“  
„Ich weiß, dass das seine Idee war, aber das macht doch nichts.“ Sie lächelte wieder breit. „Trotzdem würde ich auch gerne mit Ihnen über den Ablauf des Ganzen reden.“  
Das Rauschen in Thiels Kopf wurde immer lauter. Er sprang auf. „Ich ... ich bin gleich zurück.“  
„Aber Thiel, was ...“ hörte er Frau Klemm noch sagen, bevor er den Raum verließ

Thiel rannte den Flur entlang. Er würde sich Boerne jetzt auf der Stelle vorknöpfen. Weit konnte der ja noch nicht gekommen sein. Vor dem Präsidium sah er ihn seelenruhig zu seinem Auto laufen.  
„Stehen bleiben, Boerne! Sofort!“  
Boerne schnellte zu ihm herum. „Eben wollten Sie noch unbedingt, dass ich gehe.“ Er drehte sich wieder um und lief doch tatsächlich einfach unbeirrt weiter. Oh, na warte!  
Bevor Boerne in sein Auto steigen konnte, hatte Thiel ihn eingeholt und am linken Handgelenk gepackt.  
Boerne riss die Augen auf. „Was soll das, Thiel? Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle los!“  
„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Was, verdammt nochmal?!“, brüllte Thiel drauflos.  
„Wobei? Sie müssen schon konkreter werden, Thiel.“  
„Fragen Sie nicht so doof, sonst ... ich ... ich knalle Ihnen gleich eine!“  
Boernes Augen weiteten sich noch stärker und er versuchte sich vergeblich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Thiel, was ist denn in Sie gefahren?“  
„Wie konnten Sie es bloß wagen, der Klemm von gestern Abend zu erzählen? Los, raus mit der Sprache!“  
„Bitte, was soll ich getan haben?“  
„Versuchen Sie bloß nicht, sich raus zu reden. Sie hat es mir eben verraten!“  
„Was hat sie Ihnen verraten?“  
„Na, was wohl? Dass Sie sich mit Ihnen über das ... Spiel unterhalten hat.“  
Ein zaghaftes Lächeln stahl sich in Boernes Gesicht. Der Idiot wagte es tatsächlich zu lächeln, obwohl er kurz davor war, ihm den Hals umzudrehen.  
„Sie glauben im Ernst, dass ich Frau Klemm irgendetwas von gestern Abend erzählt habe?“  
„Natürlich glaube ich das! Boerne, ich könnte Sie ...“  
„Da täuschen Sie sich aber“, unterbrach Boerne ihn. „Was genau hat sie zu Ihnen gesagt?“  
„Na ja, halt dass sie mit Ihnen über den Spieleabend geredet hat. Und dass ... dass sie mit Ihnen ... einige Details besprochen hat.“  
Aus dem zaghaften Lächeln wurde ein breites. „Thiel, der Spieleabend ... Damit war mitnichten unser ... Spiel gemeint.“  
„Ach nein, sondern?“  
„Unsere werte Frau Staatsanwalt hat nächste Woche Geburtstag, wie Sie vielleicht wissen.“  
„Und ...?“  
„Ich habe ihr neulich vorgeschlagen, zu diesem Anlass, einen Spieleabend zu veranstalten. Und sie war von dieser Idee recht angetan.“  
„Einen Spieleabend?“  
„Ja, sie hat bereits einen großen Partyraum dafür gemietet.“  
„Aber ... aber warum hat sie mir das dann so erzählt, als wüsste ich, was mit dem Spieleabend gemeint ist?“  
„Nun ja, sie ist sicher davon ausgegangen, dass ich Ihnen schon von dieser wundervollen Idee erzählt habe.“  
Thiel atmete tief durch. Lediglich ein Missverständnis. Er musste Boerne doch nicht den Hals umdrehen. Sein viel zu schneller Herzschlag beruhigte sich ein wenig.  
„Thiel, ich habe Ihnen versprochen den gestrigen Abend nicht mehr zu erwähnen und Sie trauen mir zu, dass ich mit Frau Klemm darüber plaudere?“  
„Na ja, was sollte ich denn sonst denken, wenn die von einem Spieleabend spricht ... Aber ist ja jetzt geklärt.“  
„Wenn Sie mich dann nun netterweise wieder loslassen würden? Sonst könnte das für Außenstehende ... merkwürdig aussehen.“  
Erst jetzt merkte Thiel, dass er immer noch Boernes Handgelenk fest hielt. Er ließ ihn los.  
„Okay, ich gehe dann mal wieder rein, die Klemm wartet. Also, tschüss.“

„Ach, Thiel.“  
Der Unterton in Boernes Stimme gefiel ihm nicht. „Was wollen Sie mir mit diesem ‚Ach Thiel’ sagen?“  
„Das kann ich Ihnen bedauerlicherweise nicht verraten.“  
„Und wieso nicht?“  
„Weil ich dann doch noch mein Versprechen brechen müsste, was das nicht mehr erwähnen des gestrigen Abends betrifft.“  
„Na los, raus mit der Sprache, Boerne.“  
„Nun ja, dass Sie bei dem Wort Spieleabend sofort an das Spiel gestern gedacht haben, sagt einiges über Sie aus.“  
„Ach ja, und was Ihrer Meinung nach?“ Worauf wollte der hinaus?  
„Dass Sie unentwegt an das Spiel denken. Und daran wie schwer es Ihnen gefallen ist, nicht über mich herzufallen.“  
„So ein Schwachsinn!“  
„Thiel, wir wissen doch beide, dass Sie kurz davor waren, schwach zu werden. Warum stehen Sie nicht dazu?“  
„Da gibt es nichts, wozu ich stehen könnte, verdammt nochmal!“ Thiel verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen. „Sie sind wirklich ein ganz schlechter Verlierer.“  
Boerne schnaubte verächtlich.  
Thiels rechter Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach oben. „Wissen Sie, was ich ja so langsam denke, Boerne?“  
„Erhellen Sie mich bitte.“  
„Haben Sie sich gewünscht, dass ich über Sie herfalle? Reiten Sie deshalb ständig wieder auf dem Thema rum?“  
Boernes linke Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. „Wie bitte?“  
„Sie haben mich schon sehr gut verstanden. Bedauern Sie es, dass ich nicht schwach geworden bin? Hätte Ihnen das ... gefallen?“  
Für einen winzigen Augenblick guckte Boerne ihn ernst an. Dann setzte er wieder sein typisches, überhebliches Lächeln auf.  
„Mit Verlaub, das ist absoluter Unsinn, den Sie da von sich geben.“  
„Ach ja, sicher?“  
„Ja, selbstverständlich bin ich sicher!“  
„Na ja, gut, wenn Sie sich sicher sind ...“ Das Thema war für ihn vorerst erledigt. „Ich muss jetzt echt wieder rein, die Klemm reißt mir den Kopf ab.“  
„Wissen Sie was, Thiel? Ich schlage eine weitere Spielrunde vor.“  
„Was?“ Das meinte der jetzt doch nicht etwa ernst? „Ich soll mich nochmal von Ihnen ... betatschen und belecken lassen?“  
„Belecken? Meine Zunge habe ich doch gar nicht eingesetzt, sonst wären Sie garantiert ...“  
„Boah, Boerne, wie auch immer. Vergessen Sie's. Nochmal lasse ich Sie nicht an mich ran.“  
„Das will ich doch auch gar nicht.“  
„Sondern?“  
„Diesmal dürfen Sie ... mir etwas näher kommen.“  
Thiels Augen weiteten sich gewaltig. „Und wozu? Damit Sie dann im Nachhinein behaupten können, dass ich mitgemacht habe, weil ich scharf auf Sie bin?“  
„Nein, damit Sie sehen können, dass mich das mehr als nur kalt lassen wird.“ Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Sie werden merken, dass an Ihren absurden Mutmaßungen, ich könnte mir wünschen, Sie wären schwach geworden, absolut nichts dran ist.“  
Boerne hatte doch echt 'nen Schatten. Er sollte ihm einen Vogel zeigen, sich umdrehen und gehen. Warum er stattdessen reglos stehen blieb, wusste er selbst nicht.  
„Heute um neun bei mir?“, fragte Boerne.  
„Wie bitte? Ich habe doch noch gar nicht zugestimmt.“  
„Sie sagen es, _noch_ nicht.“ Boernes Augen blitzten vergnügt.  
Wie frech war der eigentlich? „Es wird keine weitere Spielrunde geben!“ Er drehte sich entschlossen von ihm weg. „Ich geh' jetzt wieder rein.“  
„Angst davor, diesmal zu verlieren? Das würden Sie nämlich ganz sicher.“ Boerne lachte leise und gehässig.  
Statt Boernes Gerede einfach zu ignorieren und endlich zu gehen, schnellte er wieder zu ihm herum. „Na gut, verdammt nochmal! Wir tun es! Aber ... nur unter einer einzigen Bedingung!“  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Danach verschonen Sie mich für immer - und ich meine wirklich für immer - mit derartigen ... Spielideen!“  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Gut. Dann ... sehen wir uns nachher um neun bei Ihnen.“ Er drehte sich endgültig um und verschwand nach drinnen.  
_„... dass mich das mehr als nur kalt lassen wird“_ , hallte es in seinem Kopf nach, als er den Flur entlang lief.  
Beschämt betrat er sein Büro. Frau Klemm und Nadeshda waren gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft.  
„Ah, da sind Sie ja wieder. Warum sind Sie so plötzlich aus dem Zimmer gerannt?“, wandte sich die Klemm an ihn.  
„Ich ... äh, musste mal ganz dringend aufs Klo.“  
Damit war das Thema zum Glück erledigt, und die Klemm erzählte ihm begeistert davon, was so für den Spieleabend geplant war. Von diversen Brettspielen bis zu Darts war alles mögliche querbeet vorgesehen. Seine Lust darauf hielt sich ja in Grenzen.  
Er war froh, als die Klemm ging, und er endlich weiter arbeiten konnte.

Als Thiel abends nach Hause radelte, dachte er über die zweite Spielrunde nach. Er würde wohl verlieren, aber die Hauptsache war ja, dass Boerne ihn danach mit derartigen Ideen ein für alle Mal in Ruhe lassen würde. Das war schließlich der einzige Grund, warum er einer zweiten Spielrunde zugestimmt hatte. Ganz sicher nicht, weil er scharf darauf war, Boerne mal etwas ... näher zu kommen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich überhaupt trauen würde, Boerne großartig zu berühren.  
Daheim aß er schnell noch ein Brötchen vom Vortag, und um Punkt neun Uhr ging er zu Boerne rüber. Sein Herz schlug nicht gerade langsam.  
„Sehr schön, Thiel, Sie sind pünktlich.“  
„Jo.“  
Sie nahmen auf Boernes Wohnzimmercouch Platz.  
„Gut, Thiel, dann lassen Sie uns auch diesmal kurz die Spielregeln besprechen.“  
„Ich nehme ja an, dass die Gleichen wie bei mir gelten?“  
„Nein.“ Boerne lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. „Das mit dem Stopp gilt selbstverständlich auch bei mir, der Rest nicht.“  
„Das heißt?“  
„Keine meiner Körperstellen ist für Sie tabu.“  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Thiel das richtig realisiert hatte. Auf keinen Fall würde er Boerne an irgendwelchen ... pikanten Stellen berühren.  
„Bringt Sie das nun etwa in Verlegenheit, Thiel?“  
„Ach was!“  
„Gut.“ Boerne stand auf. „Lassen Sie uns rüber gehen.“  
Thiel folgte ihm in sein Schlafzimmer.

Boerne legte sich direkt rücklings auf sein Bett, die Krawatte – eine Dunkelrote – behielt er diesmal an. Auch sein Hemd blieb zugeknöpft.  
„Kommen Sie her, Thiel. Worauf warten Sie?“  
Tatsächlich war er, wie Boerne am Vortag, an der Tür stehen geblieben.  
Schuhe hatte er keine an, irgendwas anderes ausziehen wollte er nicht. Er legte sich zu Boerne, und sein eh zu schneller Herzschlag beschleunigte sich nochmal rapide.  
„Satin-Bettwäsche, was sonst“, lenkte er kurzzeitig von seiner Nervosität ab.  
„Tja, Thiel, müsste ich mit Ihrer St. Pauli Bettwäsche schlafen, würde ich mit Sicherheit keine einzige Nacht mehr albtraumfrei verbringen.“ Sie lächelten sich an.  
„Wieder fünfzehn Minuten?“, fragte Thiel. Das hatten sie noch nicht geklärt.  
Boerne nickte. „Fünfzehn Minuten ab genau jetzt.“

Okay, es ging also los. Thiel traute sich nicht so recht anzufangen, er wusste nicht, wie und wo. Er guckte Boerne erst einmal nur an.  
„Fast zwei Minuten haben Sie bereits tatenlos verstreichen lassen.“  
_Komm schon, Frank. Tu endlich irgendwas._ Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, beugte sich zu Boerne hinüber und platzierte einen kurzen Kuss auf seiner rechten Wange. Und dann direkt noch einen. Na also, war doch gar nicht so schwer gewesen. Schnell wurde er mutiger und küsste sich weiter runter zu Boernes Hals. Er konnte Boernes Pulsschlag an seinen Lippen fühlen. Boernes Haut war weich und ...  
„Gott, Thiel, gleich halte ich es nicht mehr aus.“  
Er ließ von ihm ab und ein ungläubiges Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht. „Wirklich?“  
Boerne grinste frech. „Nein, das war ein Scherz.“  
„Blödmann!“, grummelte er und vergrub seine Hand in Boernes Haar.  
Boerne wirkte irritiert – und Thiel war es auch. Seine Hand war wie von selbst in Boernes Haare gewandert. Na ja, wenn sie schon einmal dort war, sollte sie nicht untätig bleiben. Er fing an, sie zu bewegen und streichelte Boernes Kopf, ließ seine Finger immer wieder sanft durch die Haare gleiten.  
Irgendwann schloss Boerne seine Augen.  
Thiel wurde es ganz komisch zumute. „Gefällt Ihnen das?“, fragte er leise.  
Boerne schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Thiel, Sie scheinen mich zu verwechseln.“  
„Verwechseln?“, fragte er verwirrt und nahm seine Hand fort.  
„Ja, mit einer Katze. Die mögen es ja meistens, wenn man sie am Kopf krault.“  
Na toll. Thiel war enttäuscht. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Boerne die Berührungen genossen hatte.  
„Die Hälfte der Zeit ist übrigens gleich herum.“  
Die Minuten verflogen echt verdammt schnell. Was könnte er als nächstes tun?  
Schließlich hielt er Boerne seine offene Handfläche hin. _„Geben Sie mir bitte Ihre Hand“,_ wollte er sagen. Aber das brauchte er nicht, Boerne verstand auch so.  
Er sah zu, wie ihre Finger langsam ineinander glitten. Ein leichtes Kribbeln wanderte durch seinen Körper. Er schloss die Augen, führte Boernes Hand zu seinem Mund und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf. Dann noch einen. Und dann vergaß er es für einen winzigen Augenblick. Vergaß, dass das hier nur ein Spiel war.  
„Sie haben noch genau sechs Minuten und zehn Sekunden“, holte ihn Boerne in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
Das Kribbeln verschwand und er ließ Boernes Hand los.  
Kurz überlegte er, ob er den nächsten Schritt wirklich machen sollte. Entschlossen schob er dann jedoch Boernes Hemd hoch und ließ seine Hand vorsichtig über seinen Oberkörper gleiten. Er fuhr über die warme Haut und durch dunkle, kurze Haare. Irgendwann riskierte er einen Blick in Boernes Gesicht.  
Der lächelte ihn an, und dann ... gähnte er. „Ein bisschen mehr Mühe könnten Sie sich schon geben.“  
Er grummelte kurz, dann beugte er sich zu Boernes Bauch hinunter. Ohne noch länger darüber nachzudenken, versenkte er seine Zunge in Boernes Bauchnabel.  
„Das kitzelt mich, Thiel. Könnten Sie vielleicht damit aufhören?“  
Er ließ von Boerne ab und allmählich machte sich Frust in ihm breit. Nicht, dass er erwartet hätte, dass Boerne dahin schmelzen und über ihn herfallen würde. Aber irgendeine kleine Regung hätte er ja schon ganz nett gefunden ... Bisher hatte ihn jedoch alles kalt gelassen.  
„Noch vier Minuten.“  
Vielleicht sollte er lieber aufgeben und das Spiel vorzeitig für beendet erklären. Verlieren würde er eh und Ihm gingen die Ideen aus, was er noch tun könnte.  
Dann glitt sein Blick zu Boernes Hose.


	7. Finaler Spielzug

Ob er vielleicht ...? Nein, auf keinen Fall. Niemals. Nein!  
Oder ... vielleicht doch? Na ja, warum denn eigentlich nicht? Vier Minuten hatte er noch, dann konnte er die auch irgendwie noch nutzen. Und Boerne hatte es ihm schließlich erlaubt ...  
Bevor ihn der Mut verlassen konnte, richtete er sich schnell auf und kniete dann neben Boernes Beinen.  
Boerne guckte ihn an. „Na, Thiel, was haben Sie jetzt noch so ... Aufregendes vor?“, fragte er sarkastisch.  
„Boerne, ist es wirklich okay, wenn ... also, wenn ...“, druckste er herum.  
„Los, nun sagen Sie schon, Thiel.“  
„Ist es okay, wenn ich Sie ... da unten anfasse?“  
„Herrgott, Thiel, ja, das sagte ich doch.“ Boerne verzog keinerlei Miene, so als wäre es völlig normal, was sie hier gerade besprachen.

Einen letzten Moment zögerte Thiel noch. Vielleicht sollte er Boerne nur durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch berühren. Ach was, wenn dann richtig ... Rasch öffnete er mit leicht fahrigen Händen Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss.  
„Könnten Sie vielleicht ...“  
Boerne verstand, hob sein Becken ein Stück an, und Thiel zog ihm schnell die Hose samt Unterhose bis zu den Knien runter. Das war schon mal geschafft.  
Dann blieb sein Blick erst einmal an Boernes entblößtem Intimbereich hängen. Kein allzu übler Anblick ...  
„Na, Thiel, gefällt ihnen, was Sie da zu sehen bekommen?“  
„Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts ein.“  
Er hörte damit auf, Boernes Teil anzustarren, hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Boernes rechten Oberschenkel. Kurz ließ er sie dort verharren, dann setzte er sie ganz langsam in Bewegung, streichelte sanft über die Haut, fuhr höher und höher. Als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Boernes Glied entfernt war, stoppte er. Sollte er wirklich ...? Sein Herz flatterte vor Aufregung. Augen zu und durch. Er bewegte seine Hand weiter.  
Und dann erreichte er Boernes Glied. Ganz behutsam strich er mit seinen Fingern einmal daran auf und ab. Und dann direkt ein weiteres Mal. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Boerne an dieser intimen Stelle zu berühren, aber kein unangenehmes. Er glitt ein weiteres Mal drüber.  
Boerne gab keinen Laut von sich und zeigte auch sonst keinerlei Regung. Thiel riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu seinem Gesicht.  
Boerne schaute zur Decke hinauf.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Thiel leise. „Oder soll ich lieber aufhören?“  
„Thiel, seien Sie sich sicher, dass ich es Sie sofort wissen lasse, wenn Sie aufhören sollen.“  
„Okay.“  
Er machte weiter, fuhr mit den Fingern immer wieder sanft auf und ab. Und dann fühlte und sah er, wie das Glied anschwoll, wie es härter wurde.  
Boerne war erregt - und Thiel war es ebenfalls. Es erregte ihn, Boerne dort zu berühren, noch viel mehr erregte es ihn aber, dass das Boerne gefiel und dass sein Glied gerade immer härter wurde.  
Seine anfängliche Scheu hatte Thiel mittlerweile verloren. Kurzerhand schloss er seine Hand um die nun deutliche Erektion, und als von Boerne keine Einwände kamen, fing er langsam an, daran auf und ab zu reiben.

Plötzlich hob Boerne ein wenig den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wie war eigentlich Ihr restlicher Arbeitstag?“  
„Was?“, fragte er irritiert.  
„Wie Ihr restlicher Arbeitstag war, habe ich gefragt.“  
„Ähm, der war okay.“  
„Sehr schön, meiner war auch ausgezeichnet. Ich hatte Ihnen ja von dieser weiblichen Leiche mit dem seltsamen Ohr erzählt ...“  
Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Er holte Boerne gerade einen runter und der fing währenddessen allen Ernstes ein Gespräch über die Arbeit an.  
„... Ich habe mir das Ohr nochmal genauer angesehen ...“  
Boerne plauderte immer weiter. Ob er so zeigen wollte, dass ihn das Ganze kalt ließ? Aber das wäre lächerlich, dass er erregt war, war nun wirklich überdeutlich zu spüren und zu sehen ... Vermutlich wollte sich Boerne durch das Gerede etwas von seiner Erregung ablenken, wollte nicht vollends die Kontrolle verlieren.  
Thiel grinste innerlich. Vielleicht sollte er ja mal ein wenig die Technik ändern, wenn Boerne es noch schaffte, ganz normal zu reden ... Er umschloss die Erektion ein wenig fester und bewegte seine Finger etwas schneller auf und ab.  
„Und dann ... dann habe ich diesen komischen, winzigen Fleck gesehen und ... und dann ...“  
Na also. Allmählich verlor Boernes Stimme an Festigkeit und sein Atem beschleunigte sich hörbar.  
„Ich habe mir das ... mal genauer angesehen und dann ... Gott.“  
„Ist irgendwas, Boerne?“  
„Nein.“  
„Gut, dann erzählen Sie mal weiter.“  
„Also, ich habe mir das genauer angesehen und ... und ...“  
Boerne fiel es offensichtlich immer schwerer, noch weiter zu sprechen.  
Thiel wollte, dass Boerne komplett die Kontrolle verlor, er wollte ihn ... zum Orgasmus bringen.  
Ein weiteres Mal legte er an Tempo zu, bewegte seine Finger noch zügiger auf und ab.  
Und dann hörte Boerne ganz auf zu reden, drückte den Kopf ins Kissen und krallte sich am Bettlaken fest.  
Thiel bewegte seine Hand unentwegt weiter.  
„Ich ... Thiel ...“, murmelte Boerne mit brüchiger Stimme und seine Hände krallten sich noch fester in das Laken.  
„Ja, Boerne?“, fragte er unschuldig, während er mit dem Daumen sanft über die feuchte, pralle Spitze fuhr.

Boerne gab ein leises, undefinierbares Geräusch von sich. Dann kam er.


	8. Game over II

Der erste Schwall Sperma schoss aus seiner Spitze. Boerne ergoss sich mehrmals über Thiels Hand und auf sein eigenes Hemd. Thiel sah atemlos zu und bewegte seine Hand weiter, nahm sie erst dann fort, als der Orgasmus vorüber war und Boernes Glied wieder schlaff wurde.  
Thiels Puls raste. Gott, er hatte Boerne tatsächlich gerade einen runtergeholt, ihn zum Höhepunkt gebracht.  
Boernes Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schneller Folge, ansonsten lag er reglos da, seine Hände hatten das Bettlaken inzwischen wieder losgelassen.  
Etwas beschämt betrachtete Thiel die Flecken auf dem sonst blütenweißem Hemd. Dann starrte er auf die feuchten Stellen auf seiner Hand, kramte aus seiner Jeans ein bereits benutztes Taschentuch hervor und säuberte sich die Hand damit notdürftig.  
Boerne hatte es ganz offensichtlich die Sprache verschlagen, der lag nach wie vor reglos da. Aber auch Thiel fehlten die Worte, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er nun sagen könnte. Sein Puls raste noch immer wie verrückt. Boerne war durch ihn gekommen, durch seine Hand. So richtig fassen konnte er das noch nicht.

Irgendwann hob Boerne dann langsam den Kopf und sah ihn an. Boernes Gesicht war leicht gerötet und auf seiner Stirn hatten sich einige Schweißperlen gebildet. Dieser Anblick war zweifellos ziemlich ... sexy.  
Thiel wusste noch immer nicht, was er sagen sollte, deswegen lächelte er Boerne einfach nur verlegen an.  
„Thiel, sparen Sie sich Ihren triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck“, sagte Boerne, während er sich untenrum wieder anzog.  
Thiels Lächeln verschwand. „Was? Aber ...“  
„Ja, ich weiß schon. Sie sind der Meinung, dass Sie gewonnen haben.“  
Das Spiel. Thiel hatte es komplett vergessen.  
„Boerne, hören Sie mal zu, ich ...“  
Boerne deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Wecker. „Die fünfzehn Minuten sind längst rum und ich bin mir ja sicher, dass sie auch bereits rum waren, als ich ... ejakuliert habe.“ Boerne sprach mit völlig ruhiger Stimme, ihm schien dieses Gespräch offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten peinlich zu sein.  
Thiel fand es hingegen megapeinlich, und er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
„Boerne, ist doch völlig egal, ob ... die fünfzehn Minuten schon rum waren oder nicht“, sagte er mit leiser Stimme.  
„Warum sollte das egal sein?“  
„Weil ich Ihnen gerade einen runtergeholt habe und das Ihnen gefallen hat, verdammt nochmal. Sonst wären Sie ja wohl nicht ... gekommen.“ Wahrscheinlich glich seine Gesichtsfarbe mittlerweile der eines Feuermelders.  
Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. „Nun ja, Thiel, eigentlich bin ich nur indirekt Ihretwegen gekommen.”  
„Wie bitte? Warum indirekt?“ Was redete der denn da für einen Schwachsinn?  
„Thiel, es war Ihre Hand, die diese ... körperliche Reaktionen bei mir ausgelöst hat.“  
„Ja ... Und?“ Worauf wollte Boerne hinaus?  
„Es hat mir gefallen, was Ihre Hand da getan hat.“  
Thiel grinste. „Na, sag' ich doch.“  
„Aber es hätte mir genauso gefallen, wenn es sich um die Hand einer anderen Person gehandelt hätte. Das lag nicht ... speziell an Ihnen.“  
Thiels Grinsen erlosch schlagartig. „Boerne, Sie ... Sie sind einfach nur ein verdammt schlechter Verlierer. Das haben Sie ja schon gestern bewiesen!“  
„Ich würde eher sagen, dass Sie der schlechte Verlierer sind.“ Boernes Lächeln wurde breiter. „Und ich bin ja immer noch ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass Sie gestern beinahe schwach geworden wären.“  
„Das wird mir jetzt echt zu blöd hier!“ brüllte Thiel und sprang auf. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Boerne, halten Sie sich dran! Lassen Sie mich von nun an für alle Zeiten mit irgendwelchen bescheuerten Spielideen in Ruhe!“  
Boerne öffnete seinen Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Thiel weiter.  
„Ich würde bei Ihnen nicht einmal schwach werden, wenn Sie der letzte Mensch auf Erden wären, da können Sie sich sicher sein!“  
Danach drehte er sich um und rauschte davon, ohne eine Antwort von Boerne abzuwarten. Er wollte jetzt nur noch weg von hier. Weg von Boerne.

Thiel betrat seine Wohnung und knallte mit voller Wucht die Tür hinter sich zu. Dieser verdammte Vollidiot!  
_„... Das lag nicht ... speziell an Ihnen.”_ Na toll, und er war so blöd gewesen und hatte für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich gedacht, dass Boerne vielleicht ... Ach, keine Ahnung, was genau er gedacht hatte. War ja jetzt auch egal.

Er verschwand ins Bad und zog sich aus. Bevor er seine Jeans in den Wäschekorb warf, kontrollierte er die Hosentaschen. Angewidert zog er das Taschentuch heraus, mit dem er sich Boernes Sperma abgewischt hatte, und spülte es die Toilette hinunter. 

Er stieg unter die Dusche, und die rechte Hand wusch er besonders lange und gründlich, so als könne das irgendetwas ungeschehen machen. Ungeschehen machen konnte man nichts, aber er würde das Ganze mit der Zeit hoffentlich wenigstens einigermaßen verdrängen können.  
Ja, verdrängen, denn vergessen würde er das alles ganz sicher nicht. Seufzend fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Nie würde er vergessen, wie sich Boernes Glied angefühlt hatte. Und die Bilder davon, wie Boerne kam, würde er auch nie mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen.  
Er drehte das Wasser stärker auf und ließ den Duschstrahl über sein Gesicht laufen.

Als er ins Schlafzimmer ging und sich hinlegte, fiel es ihm wieder ein - Er hatte ja eigentlich die Bettwäsche wechseln wollen. Er presste seine Nase fest gegen das Kopfkissen. Es roch nicht mehr nach Boerne. Zum Glück. Er deckte sich zu und schloss die Augen.

Es klingelte, und Thiel stöhnte genervt auf. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Wollte sich sein Vater etwa schon wieder etwas von ihm ausleihen? Vielleicht wollte er ihm ja auch den Zimt zurück geben, weil der doch nicht die gewünschte Wirkung gezeigt hatte ... Seufzend stand er auf, lief zur Tür und öffnete.

Boerne stand lächelnd vor ihm. „Thiel, wir müssen reden.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über was Boerne jetzt wohl mit ihm reden will ...? ;)


	9. Blicke

„Ach ja, müssen wir das?“, fragte Thiel kühl und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ja, Thiel, das müssen wir.“  
„Aha, und worüber?“ Über was wollte der Depp denn jetzt noch mit ihm reden? Zum Thema ‚Spiel’ war ja jedenfalls bereits alles gesagt worden.  
Boernes Lächeln wurde breiter. „Können Sie sich das denn nicht denken?“  
„Nö, sonst würde ich ja wohl kaum fragen.“  
„Na, dann überlegen Sie doch mal.“  
„Boah, Boerne, sagen Sie's einfach!“ Auf irgendwelche dämlichen Ratespiele hatte er nun echt keine Lust. „Fassen Sie sich aber möglichst kurz, ich bin müde und wollte gerade schlafen.“  
„Kommen Sie schon, Thiel, denken Sie mal einen Moment ganz scharf nach. Dann kommen Sie sicher drauf.“  
„Mann, Boerne, rücken Sie mit der Sprache raus oder hauen Sie ab.“ Boerne sollte endlich mitteilen, was er wollte oder 'nen Abgang machen.  
„Denken Sie nach, Thiel.“  
Thiel verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Boerne, nun sagen Sie schon!“  
Boerne gab keine Antwort, stattdessen fing er leise an zu kichern.  
Gleich würde ihm echt der Kragen platzen. „Was wollen Sie, verdammt nochmal?!“, brüllte er.  
Boerne hörte auf zu kichern, sein Blick wurde ernst. Eine Antwort gab er noch immer nicht.  
Thiel wusste selbst nicht, warum er der Nervensäge nicht einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.  
„Über was wollen Sie mit mir reden?“, versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal, und bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Ton.  
Boerne öffnete ganz langsam den Mund. „Ach, Thiel.“ Danach drehte er sich um und ging.  
„Hey, Moment mal.“ Thiel wollte nach seinem Handgelenk greifen, griff aber ins Leere. 

Thiel schlug die Augen auf. Sein Herz raste. Das tat es immer, wenn er kurz nach dem Einschlafen nochmal wach wurde. Ein Blick zu seinem Wecker verriet ihm, dass er höchstens eine halbe Stunde geschlafen hatte. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und atmete mehrmals tief durch, langsam normalisierte sich sein Herzschlag.  
Was war das denn gerade für ein bescheuerter Traum gewesen? Na toll, jetzt wagte es Boerne also sogar schon, in seinen Träumen aufzutauchen. Wenigstens im Schlaf wollte er seine Ruhe vor ihm haben. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief bald wieder ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, konnte er sich nur noch bruchstückhaft an den Traum mit Boerne erinnern. Das bedauerte er nicht. Umso deutlicher erinnerte er sich hingegen an die Ereignisse des vorigen Abends. So richtig fassen konnte er noch immer nicht, dass er Boerne tatsächlich einen runtergeholt und ihn zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte.  
_„... Das lag nicht ... speziell an Ihnen.”_ schoss ihm schon wieder Boernes Satz durch den Kopf. Dieser Idiot, dieser dämliche Vollidiot!  
Er stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. Das war nun schon der zweite Morgen in Folge, an dem seine ersten Gedanken nach dem Aufwachen um Boerne kreisten. Er entschloss sich dafür, auf der Stelle an was Schöneres zu denken. Aber an was? Vielleicht ja an seinen Feierabend, der derzeit noch in weiter Ferne lag.  
Fünf Minuten würde er noch liegen bleiben, hatte er gerade beschlossen, als sein Handy klingelte.  
„Ja Nadeshda? ... Oh, ich verstehe ... Na ja, da kann man nichts machen ... Ja, alles klar ... Gute Besserung. Tschüss.“  
Na super, Nadeshda hatte eine Blasenentzündung und konnte heute nicht kommen. Das steigerte seine ohnehin schon geringe Lust auf die Arbeit nicht unbedingt. Aber es half ja alles nichts, er streckte sich, seufzte noch einmal kurz, dann stand er auf und verschwand ins Bad.

 

Kaum war er eine halbe Stunde auf der Arbeit, wurde er zu einem Mordfall gerufen. Eine Frau war von ihrem eigenen Balkon gestoßen worden. Schnell trank er den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus, dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Müller begleitete ihn zum Tatort.  
Die Tote hieß Clara Mertens und war erst zweiundzwanzig. Thiel betrachtete die Leiche kurz und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Es war kein gerade angenehmer Anblick. Vier Stockwerke tief war sie gefallen.  
„Müller, informieren Sie bitte Boerne.“  
Während Müller das erledigte, sprach Thiel mit einem Zeugen. Ein älterer Herr hatte die Tat von weitem beobachten können, konnte aber keine genauen Angaben zum Täter machen. Er war sich lediglich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um einen Mann gehandelt haben musste und dass der mindestens einen Kopf größer als die Frau gewesen war. Na ja, fürs Erste besser als nichts. 

„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel,“ begrüßte ihn Frau Haller wenig später lächelnd.  
„Moinsen, Frau Haller.“ Es war Thiel ja wirklich ein Rätsel, wie sie es schon so lange mit Boerne als Chef aushielt. Echt bewundernswert. An ihrer Stelle hätte er schon längst gekündigt, so wie er es Boerne gestern auch an den Kopf geknallt hatte.  
„Wo steckt denn der Professor?“ Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte.  
„Der musste was Dringendes im Institut erledigen. Deswegen hat er mich losgeschickt.“  
„Aha. Na ja, böse drum bin ich nicht,“ meinte er grinsend. Nein, böse drum war er bestimmt nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Nach dem gestrigen Abend legte er ohnehin keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, Boerne so schnell wieder unter die Augen zu treten. 

Aber besonders lange ließ sich ein Zusammentreffen mit Boerne nicht vermeiden, bereits wenige Stunden später machte sich Thiel auf den Weg in die Rechtsmedizin. Kurz hatte er ja mit dem Gedanken gespielt, jemand anderen hinzuschicken, aber das hatte er dann doch zu albern gefunden. Außerdem wäre Boerne dann möglicherweise auf die irrsinnige Idee gekommen, dass er ihm wegen dem vorigen Tag aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Wegen des vorigen Tages, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken. Der Idiot sollte ja bloß nicht ansatzweise denken, dass ihn das irgendwie beschäftigte, was da gestern vorgefallen war. Es beschäftigte ihn ja auch gar nicht. Na ja, ein bisschen zugegebenermaßen schon. Aber das musste der Vollpfosten ja nun wirklich nicht wissen.  
Er stellte sein Rad ab, atmete nochmal kurz durch, dann betrat er Boernes Leichenbunker. Er würde sich Boerne gegenüber jetzt einfach ganz normal verhalten, so als wäre nichts gewesen.  
„Na, Thiel, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, empfing ihn Boerne lächelnd.  
Kaum sah er Boerne, tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder vom Vortag auf, die er jetzt echt so ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Mit aller Kraft scheuchte er sie wieder fort. Boernes Lächeln erwiderte er nicht.  
„Moinsen, Herr Professor. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten oder Besonderheiten bei dem Opfer von heute Morgen festgestellt?“  
Während Boerne anfing zu reden, ertappte sich Thiel dabei, wie sein Blick kurz zwischen seine Beine glitt. Und dann schweifte er gedanklich ab, dachte schon wieder an den Vortag, daran wie er Boerne die Hose geöffnet hatte und ...  
„Können Sie mir vielleicht ganz kurz zur Hand gehen?“, riss Boerne ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Wie bitte?“ Fragend sah er ihn an. _Zur Hand gehen?_  
Boerne hob die linke Augenbraue. „Könnte es sein, dass Sie heute ein wenig unaufmerksam sind?“  
„Nö, wieso? Also, wobei soll ich Ihnen ... zur Hand gehen?“  
„Ich würde ja schon behaupten wollen, dass Sie heute etwas unaufmerksam sind.“ Boerne schmunzelte. „Wie ich Ihnen eben bereits gesagt habe, geht es um die Berichte drüben in meinem Büro. Aber ich erledige das schon, warten Sie kurz.“

Thiel war froh, als er wenige Minuten später zurück zum Präsidium radeln konnte. Zum Glück hatte Boerne darauf verzichtet, irgendwelche Andeutungen über den Vortag zu machen. Das wunderte ihn ja ein wenig. Na ja, vielleicht dachte der ja auch schon gar nicht mehr großartig daran.  
Für ihn war es ja irgendwie doch ein komisches Gefühl gewesen, mit Boerne einfach trocken über die Arbeit zu reden, obwohl er ihm noch vor einigen Stunden einen runtergeholt hatte. Aber verkehrt war es nicht, normal miteinander zu reden, einfach so zu tun, als wäre gar nichts zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Umso schneller könnte er das Ganze sicher verdrängen. Verdrängen, nicht vergessen.

 

Nachmittags recherchierte Thiel gerade etwas am Computer, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufging. Schon bevor er hinsah, wusste er, wer da aufgetaucht war.  
„Was möchten Sie, Boerne? Bitte kurz fassen, ich habe zu tun.“  
„Ja ja, ich weiß schon. Das haben Sie ja immer. Es geht um das männliche Mordopfer vom letzten Donnerstag. Mir ist da noch eine Kleinigkeit aufgefallen.“  
„Hätten Sie mir das nicht auch einfach schnell am Telefon mitteilen können?“  
„Ach, Thiel, welche Laus ist Ihnen denn nun schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen?“  
Die Laus hieß Boerne. „Gar keine. Also, sagen Sie schon, was ist Ihnen aufgefallen?“  
Während Boerne redete, glitt Thiels Blick immer mal wieder automatisch für ein bis zwei Sekunden zwischen seine Beine. _Mann, Frank, reiß dich zusammen und schau nicht ständig auf sein Teil._ Wenigstens schaffte er es diesmal dennoch, Boerne richtig zuzuhören.  
„Das war es auch schon.“  
„Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt in Ruhe weiter arbeiten lassen würden?“  
„Sofort, ich möchte nur noch ganz kurz etwas anmerken.“  
„Und das wäre?“  
Boerne lächelte. Das war schon wieder so ein Lächeln, das Thiel nicht gefallen wollte.  
„Sie haben mir heute mehrmals in den Schritt geguckt.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Er riss die Augen auf. „Sie ... Sie spinnen ja.“ _Mist, verdammter Mist._ Warum hatte er seine Augen nicht besser unter Kontrolle gehabt?  
„Wollen Sie das etwa abstreiten?“ Boerne grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Ich bitte Sie, Thiel, ich bin nun wirklich nicht blind.“  
„Aber Sie bilden sich sehr gerne mal etwas ein!“  
„Ach ja, tu ich das?“  
„Ja!“  
„Also, Ihre Blicke habe ich mir mit Sicherheit nicht eingebildet.“  
„Aber Sie bilden sich anscheinend ein, dass diese Blicke irgendwas zu bedeuten hatten.“  
Boernes Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Die Blicke geben Sie also zu, sehr schön.“  
Na toll, er hatte sich wieder mal verplappert. „Vielleicht ... habe ich mal zwischendurch ganz kurz dahin geschaut, kann schon sein. So wie ich auch mal zum Wandkalender geguckt habe. Oder zu der vertrockneten Pflanze da hinten.“  
Boerne kicherte leise. „Ach, Thiel.“  
„Was denn? Denken Sie etwa, dass ich Ihr Teil so unglaublich toll finde, dass ich da unbedingt hingucken muss?“  
„Nun ja, gestern hatte ich ja schon den Eindruck, dass Sie mein ... Teil nicht unbedingt kalt lässt.“  
„Da täuschen Sie sich aber gewaltig.” Jetzt stahl sich auch in Thiels Gesicht ein leichtes Lächeln. „Sie bilden sich halt sehr gerne mal etwas ein, ich sag's ja.“  
„Nun ja, wenn Sie meinen.“  
„Ja, das meine ich. Ach, und apropos kalt lassen: Sie hat es ja definitiv gestern nicht kalt gelassen, was ich da mit Ihrem Teil gemacht habe.“ Statt es dabei zu belassen, setzte er noch einen drauf.  
„Und das war ja auch nicht gerade wenig, was da ... rauskam!“ Himmel, was war denn da gerade bloß in ihn gefahren? Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
Gleich würde Boerne mit Sicherheit wieder erwähnen, dass es nicht speziell an ihm gelegen hatte, dass er gekommen war, und ihn dabei dämlich angrinsen.  
„Thiel, ich ...“, setzte er da auch schon an.  
Plötzlich wurde Thiel von einer unglaublichen Wut gepackt. „Wissen Sie was? Ich könnte kotzen, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich gestern Ihren Schwanz in meiner Hand hatte! Am liebsten würde ich mir die Hand den ganzen Tag waschen!“

„Guten Tag, die Herren.“


	10. Grübeleien

„Frau ... Frau Staatsanwalt.“ _Oh Gott._ Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie den Raum betreten hatte.  
„Guten Tag“, murmelte Boerne. Aha, der Professor schien also tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Schamgefühl zu besitzen, sein Kopf hatte sich jedenfalls bedenklich dunkelrot gefärbt. Sein eigener sah wahrscheinlich nicht besser aus.  
Ein Kumpel hatte ihn mal vor Jahren nach dem peinlichsten Moment seines Lebens gefragt. Damals war ihm ein solcher Moment nicht eingefallen. Nun wüsste er, welchen er nennen würde.  
Irgendwas sollte er jetzt wohl mal sagen. „Es ... es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken.“  
Gott, solche dämlichen Sätze kannte er sonst nur aus irgendwelchen schlechten Filmen. Genauso fühlte er sich aber gerade auch – wie in einem schlechten Film. Wie in einem verdammt schlechten Film sogar.  
„Was haben Sie gesagt, Thiel?“  
„Es ...“  
„Einen Moment bitte.“ Sie zog sich kleine Kopfhörer aus ihren Ohren. „Entschuldigung, ich habe mir gerade ein paar Lieder angehört.“  
„Ein paar Lieder?“  
„Ja.“ Frau Klemm strahlte. „Lieder, die bei dem Spieleabend laufen werden.“  
Thiel atmete tief durch. Die Klemm hatte zum Glück nicht gehört, was er Boerne da gerade an den Kopf geknallt hatte. Also doch nicht der peinlichste Moment seines Lebens.  
„Wie gefällt Ihnen das hier? Das macht doch richtig gute Laune, oder?“ Sie drückte ihm einen der Kopfhörer in die Hand, und Thiel hielt ihn sich ans Ohr.  
„Äh, interessanter Text.“ Gott, was war das denn für ein grässlicher, schnulziger Schlager? Auf den Spieleabend hatte er ja eh nur bedingt Lust, hoffentlich würde da nicht die ganze Zeit solche Musik laufen. Na ja, notfalls würde er sich frühzeitig aus dem Staub machen.  
Boerne räusperte sich. „Ich muss dann mal wieder ins Institut.“  
„Tschüss.“ Er würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

„Kann es sein, dass zwischen dem Professor und Ihnen dicke Luft herrscht?“  
„Herrscht denn jemals keine dicke Luft zwischen uns?“  
„Na ja, da haben Sie auch wieder recht.“  
Damit war das Thema zum Glück erledigt. Die Klemm sprach mit ihm kurz über den neuesten Mordfall. Dann konnte er sich wieder mal einige Vorwürfe anhören, weil es bei dem anderen Fall noch immer keine heiße Spur gab.

Als Frau Klemm weg war, schweiften Thiels Gedanken sofort wieder zu Boerne ab.  
_„Nun ja, gestern hatte ich ja schon den Eindruck, dass Sie mein ... Teil nicht unbedingt kalt lässt.“_ Pff, der sollte sich seinen Eindruck sonst wohin schieben. Der brauchte ja echt nicht zu denken, dass er sein Teil irgendwie toll fand ...  
Ob es vielleicht ein klein wenig zu hart gewesen war, was er Boerne da an den Kopf geknallt hatte? Ach was! Geschah ihm recht. Und es stimmte ja schließlich auch, was er gesagt hatte. Er könnte wirklich kotzen, beim Gedanken daran, dass er gestern sein Teil in der Hand gehabt hatte. Na ja, okay, mochte sein, dass das ganz leicht übertrieben war. Es hatte ihm ja durchaus auch ein bisschen gefallen, Boerne dort zu berühren. Okay, vielleicht auch ein bisschen sehr.  
Wenn er an Boernes _„... Das lag nicht ... speziell an Ihnen.”_ dachte, könnte er allerdings tatsächlich kotzen. Arschloch, dummes Arschloch! Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Hätte er sich doch bloß nie auf diesen Spielemist eingelassen.  


Das Telefon klingelte und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Zeuge zum Fall Clara Mertens, ein Bekannter von ihr. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit öfter mal mit ihrem Exfreund gestritten. Dem würde Thiel jetzt mal einen Besuch abstatten. Er fuhr mit Müller los.  
Zwei Stunden später gestand Sven Meyer, dass er es war, der Clara gestoßen hatte, schwor aber auch, dass er sie nicht hatte vom Balkon werfen wollen. Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Der Fall war somit jedenfalls bereits so gut wie erledigt. Zurück im Präsidium hatte er noch was am Computer zu tun und tätigte noch einige Telefonate, dann konnte er endlich Feierabend machen.  


Als er heimkam, hatte er tierischen Kohldampf, tagsüber war er nicht richtig zum Essen gekommen. Der Blick in seinen Kühlschrank war jedoch wieder mal ziemlich frustrierend. In den nächsten Tagen musste er unbedingt einkaufen gehen. Früher hatte das ja meistens Susanne erledigt, war für alle drei einkaufen gegangen.  
Er seufzte, griff nach einer offenen Konservendose und roch daran. Na ja, so schlimm war der Geruch eigentlich noch nicht. Er schnappte sich noch ein Bier, setzte sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Er zappte durch die Programme und blieb mit halbem Interesse bei einem Krimi hängen.  
Als er da so saß, kam er plötzlich ins Grübeln. So wie jetzt liefen seine Abende eigentlich immer ab, wenn er nicht gerade von Boerne genervt wurde. Okay, hin und wieder traf er sich mit ein paar Fußballkumpels, um zusammen ein Spiel zu schauen. Ab und zu besuchte er auch mal seinen Vater.  
Ansonsten saß er jedoch meistens allein vor dem Fernseher und trank ein Bier, oder auch mehrere. Irgendwann wurde er dann halt müde und verschwand ins Bett, gelegentlich schlief er auch auf der Couch ein.  
Zufrieden war er ja irgendwie schon mit seinem Leben, aber ... glücklich war er nicht. Schon lange war er das nicht mehr.  
_„Du solltest dir echt mal wieder jemanden suchen.“_ ging ihm Herberts Satz durch den Kopf. Er wusste genau, warum es ihn so sehr nervte, wenn sein Vater wieder mal mit diesem Thema anfing. Er traf damit einen wunden Punkt bei ihm.  
Manchmal wünschte er sich tatsächlich, dass es da wieder jemanden gäbe. Jemanden, der auf ihn wartete, wenn er abends heimkam. Jemanden, der ihn fragte, wie sein Tag gewesen war. Jemanden, der ihn einfach mal in den Arm nahm. Jemanden, der für ihn kochte oder mit dem er zusammen kochen konnte. Jemanden, der ihn ... liebte. Das alles fehlte ihm manchmal so sehr. Ob es so jemanden nochmal für ihn geben würde? So richtig glaubte er ja zugegebenermaßen nicht mehr daran. Er durfte auch gar nicht zu oft und zu lange an dieses Thema denken, das drückte nur extrem auf seine Stimmung. Seine Arbeit lenkte ihn ja zum Glück meistens von derlei trüben Gedanken ab. Wie sein Leben dann in einigen Jahren aussehen würde, wenn auch die Arbeit wegfallen würde, darüber wollte er jetzt wirklich noch nicht nachdenken.

Er trank den letzten Schluck seines Biers aus und schaltete den Fernseher ab, das Ende vom Krimi hatte er nicht mitbekommen.  
Er gähnte herzhaft. Noch schnell unter die Dusche und dann ab ins Bett. Hoffentlich würde er diese Nacht nicht wieder von Boerne träumen. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen, weil er schon wieder an diesen Depp denken musste.  


Als er unter die Dusche stieg, waren seine Gedanken leider immer noch bei Boerne.  
_„... Das lag nicht ... speziell an Ihnen.”_ Zum x-ten Mal schoss ihm dieser beschissene Satz durch den Kopf, und er fühlte schon wieder diese unbändige Wut vom Nachmittag in sich aufsteigen. Oh ja, es geschah Boerne wirklich recht, was er da zu ihm gesagt hatte!  
Plötzlich spürte Thiel, dass sich seine Wut allmählich mit einem anderen Gefühl mischte.  
Boernes Glied, das unter seinen Berührungen immer härter geworden war, Boerne, der sich mehrmals über seine Hand und auf sein eigenes Hemd ergossen hatte, Boernes leicht gerötetes Gesicht, die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn ... Ja verdammt, das war alles verflucht heiß gewesen, auch wenn Boerne natürlich trotzdem ein riesiges Arschloch war. Auch wenn Thiel es nicht wahrhaben wollte - er war erregt. Erregt wegen Boerne. Na toll. Was sollte er denn nun tun? Vertreiben ließ sich die Erregung nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wurde immer stärker, beinahe genauso stark wie die Wut, die er ebenfalls nach wie vor spürte. Kurz berührte er sein Glied und stöhnte augenblicklich auf, als er fühlte, wie hart er bereits war.  
Er würde sich jetzt einen runterholen müssen, es ging einfach nicht anders. Das tat er ja öfter mal und er fand das normalerweise auch gar nicht schlimm. Aber das war das erste Mal, dass er es wegen Boerne tun musste. Verdammt, wegen Boerne! Das fand er dann ja doch ziemlich schlimm. _Ach, was soll's._ Es würde ja keiner erfahren.  
Mit der linken Hand stützte er sich an der Wand vor ihm ab, mit der anderen Hand umfasste er seine Erektion. Erneut musste er stöhnen. Sonst steigerte er das Tempo meist mit der Zeit, jetzt rieb er jedoch direkt fest und zügig an sich auf und ab. Wenn er sich schon wegen Boerne einen runterholen musste, wollte er das wenigstens so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Er nahm sich vor, auf keinen Fall Boernes Namen zu stöhnen, doch nach kaum einer halben Minute entwich ihm bereits ein gekeuchtes „Boerne.“ Schnell keuchte er noch ein „Sie Idiot!“ hinterher.  
Mit voller Kraft stieß Thiel immer wieder in seine Faust. Gott, er war so verflucht geil. Aber auch so wahnsinnig wütend.  
„Boerne, Sie verdammtes Arschloch!“, stöhnte er und stieß noch härter in seine Faust, so hart er konnte.  
Ein letztes gestöhntes „Boerne!“, dann kam er, kam heftig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er ergoss sich auf die Wandfliesen vor ihm, wieder und wieder. Er stöhnte und keuchte, und bewegte seine Hand so lange weiter, bis kein einziger Tropfen mehr heraus kam.  
Dann sackte er kraftlos auf dem Boden zusammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei dem Satz „Hoffentlich würde er diese Nacht nicht wieder von Boerne träumen.” hatte ich zuerst das „nicht” vergessen. Hm ... ;)


	11. Einladung

Sein Puls raste, und er blieb erst einmal erschöpft sitzen.  
Leicht beschämt betrachtete er sein Sperma an der Wand. Gott, war er stark gekommen. Und das wegen Boerne! Verdammt, er hatte sich tatsächlich gerade wegen Boerne einen runtergeholt! Er schwor sich, dass er das nie mehr tun würde. Nie mehr würde er Boernes Namen stöhnen. Nie mehr.  
Als sein Herz allmählich wieder im normalen Tempo schlug, stand er vorsichtig auf, und spülte schnell das Sperma weg. Dann duschte er ausgiebig.

Gerade war er in seine Shorts geschlüpft und wollte sein Nachtshirt anziehen, als es klingelte.  
_Och nö._ Genervt schlurfte er zur Tür.

Boerne stand vor ihm, und lächelte ihn zaghaft an.  
Oh Nein, hatte er etwa schon wieder den gleichen blöden Traum wie am Vortag? War er unter der Dusche eingeschlafen? Na ja, der Orgasmus hatte ihn etwas müde gemacht ...  
Aber so müde nun auch wieder nicht. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Das hier war kein Traum. Hastig zog er sich sein Shirt an, das er bis dahin noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Boerne kannte seinen nackten Oberkörper zwar schon, aber nochmal brauchte der sich den ja nun nicht anzuschauen.  
„Was wollen Sie, Boerne?“, fragte er kühl.  
„Ich möchte Sie für morgen Abend bei mir zum Essen einladen.“  
„Aha, und warum?“ Vielleicht gab es ja irgendeinen Grund zum Feiern. Vielleicht hatte Boerne vor weit wegzuziehen oder so.  
„Nun ja, Thiel, ich habe das Gefühl, dass unser harmonisches und freundschaftliches Verhältnis durch die ... Ereignisse der letzten Tage ein wenig gelitten hat.“  
„Harmonisches und freundschaftliches Verhältnis? Sie übertreiben echt ganz schön.“ Thiel grinste kurz, dann wurde er wieder ernst.  
„An mir liegt es jedenfalls nicht, dass da irgendwas gelitten hat!“  
Nein, an ihm lag es definitiv nicht, es war einzig und allein Boernes Schuld! Der hatte schließlich dieses saudoofe Spiel vorgeschlagen. Klar, er hätte sich ja nicht drauf einlassen müssen. Dann hätte Boerne ihn zwar sicher immer wieder damit aufgezogen, dass er sich nicht getraut hatte, aber irgendwann hätte er schon auch wieder damit aufgehört. Wenigstens auf die zweite Runde hätte er sich echt nicht auch noch einlassen sollen. Da hatte er ja nur zugestimmt, damit Boerne ihn danach mit dem ganzen Spielemist für alle Zeiten in Ruhe ließ. Aber irgendwann hätte der das auch so getan.  
„Nun ja, wie auch immer.“ Boerne räusperte sich kurz. „Ich denke, dass so ein gemeinsames Essen vielleicht die ... Stimmung zwischen uns wieder ein wenig verbessern könnte.“  
„Ach ja, denken Sie das?“  
„Ja.” Boerne lächelte wieder. „Und ... was denken Sie?“  
„Ich denke nicht nur, ich weiß sogar, dass ich keine Lust auf ein Essen mit Ihnen habe.”  
Das Lächeln verschwand. „Aber ich wollte uns ein vorzügliches Coq au vin zubereiten, und ...“  
„Vergessen Sie's!“  
„Sie wollen meine Einladung also nicht annehmen?“  
„Nein!“  
„Sind Sie ganz sicher?”  
„Ja, bin ich!”  
„Ich habe die Zutaten schon besorgt, und ...“  
„Mir egal, ich will nicht, Boerne!“  
„In Ordnung, ich akzeptiere das.“  
„Gut, dann können Sie ja nun gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Professor.“  
„Gute Nacht, Thiel.“ Boerne drehte sich um lief zu seiner Wohnung rüber.  
Statt die Tür zu schließen, sah Thiel Boerne dabei zu, wie der seine Tür aufschloss.  
Boerne hatte eben ja schon ein wenig traurig gewirkt, weil er seine Einladung abgelehnt hatte. Na ja, vielleicht hatte das ja wirklich nur so gewirkt. Es wäre ihm aber auch egal, wenn Boerne nun deswegen traurig wäre. Fast egal zumindest.  
„Na gut. Ich denke nochmal drüber nach.“ Oh verflucht, warum nur hatte er das jetzt gesagt?  
Boerne drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Es freut mich, dass Sie sich mein Coq au vin doch nicht entgehen lassen möchten. “  
„Hey, ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich nochmal drüber nachdenke!“  
„Ist neun Uhr in Ordnung für Sie?“  
„Das _wäre_ in Ordnung.“  
„Sehr schön, dann bis morgen.“  
„Hey, ich ...”  
Boerne verschwand in seine Wohnung und schloss die Tür.  
Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, der tat einfach so, als hätte er schon fest zugesagt! So ging's ja echt nicht, er würde jetzt bei ihm klingeln und endgültig absagen ... Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Er hatte ja schon verdammt lange kein Coq au vin mehr gegessen, und eigentlich schon mal wieder Lust darauf. Und vielleicht hatte Boerne ja recht. Vielleicht würde so ein gemeinsames Essen die Stimmung zwischen ihnen tatsächlich wieder verbessern. Hauptsache, Boerne fing nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen doofen Spielideen an. Leise seufzend schloss er seine Tür.

Als Thiel wenig später im Bett lag, stellte er überrascht fest, dass er sich ein ganz kleines bisschen auf den nächsten Abend freute. Na ja, Coq au vin war ein leckeres Gericht, und er hatte es wirklich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gegessen. Kein Wunder also, dass er sich darauf freute. Warum er auch ein leichtes Flattern in der Magengegend spürte, wusste er allerdings nicht. Er war jetzt aber auch zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken. Ein letztes herzhaftes Gähnen, dann schlief er ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie der Abend bei Boerne wohl so ablaufen wird ...? ICH weiß es. :P


	12. Schmetterlinge

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, vernahm er ein lautes Prasseln gegen das Schlafzimmerfenster. Es regnete also, und das anscheinend nicht gerade schwach, so wie sich das anhörte.  
Er streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig, dann warf er einen Blick auf sein Handy. Nadeshda hatte ihm vor einer halben Stunde eine SMS geschickt. Heute würde sie nochmal ausfallen, sie war aber zuversichtlich, dass sie am nächsten Tag wieder kommen könne. Er antwortete kurz, dann stand er auf.  
_Och nö._ Nachdem er einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten direkt wieder zurück ins Bett gelegt und die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Es regnete wie aus Kübeln, und alles war grau und dunkel. So ein doofes Mistwetter. Aber es half ja alles nichts, er musste zur Arbeit. 

Er raffte seine Klamotten zusammen und wollte gerade ins Bad verschwinden, als es klingelte. Nanu, wer das wohl war um die Uhrzeit? Vielleicht ja die Post, aber so früh kamen die sonst eigentlich nie.  
„Guten Morgen, Thiel.“  
„Moin, Boerne.“ Was wollte der denn nun schon am frühen Morgen von ihm? Sich doch nochmal vergewissern, ob er die Essenseinladung annahm?  
„Ich möchte Ihnen das unglaublich großzügige Angebot machen, Sie bei diesem Wetter zur Arbeit zu fahren.“  
Oh. Damit hätte er jetzt ja nicht gerechnet. „Das ist ... nett von Ihnen.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Boerne strahlte. „Also? Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie mein Angebot annehmen?“  
„Ne, Boerne. Ich muss jetzt erst noch ins Bad, und Sie sehen so aus, als wären Sie schon auf dem Sprung.“  
„Ich kann noch so lange warten, bis Sie fertig sind. Das ist kein Problem.“  
„Ne, das brauchen Sie echt nicht.“  
„In Ordnung, dann ... will ich Sie nun nicht weiter stören. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Ich erwarte natürlich von Ihnen, dass Sie pünktlich sind.“  
Aha, das erwartete der Herr also. Der sollte gefälligst froh sein, dass er überhaupt kam! Fast hätte er ihm das auch an den Kopf geknallt, aber er verkniff es sich. War ja schon ganz nett von Boerne, dass er ihn zur Arbeit gefahren hätte und dass er sogar gewartet hätte, bis er fertig war.  
„Jo, bis heute Abend dann.“  
Thiel schloss die Tür. Irgendwas flatterte da schon wieder kurz in seiner Magengegend umher. Hoffentlich hatte er sich nichts eingefangen, eine Magenverstimmung oder so.

Thiels Arbeitstag verlief recht ruhig und unspektakulär. Eine angenehme Abwechslung, nachdem die letzten Tage fast ausnahmslos doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen waren. Selbst die Klemm ließ ihn heute mal in Ruhe, herrlich. Ab und zu gab es mal einen Anruf, ansonsten erledigte er hauptsächlich Dinge am Computer.  
Zwischendurch ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er sich etwas auf den Abend freute. Also auf das Essen. Natürlich nur auf das Essen. Na ja, okay, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, freute er sich auch ein ganz klein wenig darauf, Zeit mit Boerne zu verbringen. Warum, wusste er allerdings selbst nicht, schließlich hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen echt mehr als genug über ihn geärgert. Und überhaupt, sonst freute er sich doch auch nicht darauf, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Ein wenig verwirrte ihn das ja nun schon.

Als er sich auf den Heimweg machte, regnete es nicht mehr ganz so heftig wie am Morgen, aber immer noch ziemlich stark, und etwas windig war es auch. Echt ungemütlich.

Daheim wollte er noch ein anderes Shirt anziehen, und kurz seine Haare trocknen, natürlich hatte er morgens vergessen eine Mütze aufzuziehen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Oh, war ja schon fast neun. Beeilen würde er sich nun aber auf keinen Fall. Dann kam er eben etwas zu spät zu Boerne, der sollte es ja bloß nicht wagen, deswegen einen Aufriss zu machen! Er schlüpfte in ein neues Shirt. Zwei vor neun. Ach na ja, Haare trocknen musste ja nicht unbedingt sein.  
Um Punkt neun Uhr klingelte er bei Boerne.

„Sie sind pünktlich, sehr schön“, begrüßte ihn Boerne lächelnd.  
„Aber klar doch.“ Er bemühte sich ebenfalls um ein kleines Lächeln und betrat die Wohnung.  
Boerne runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Thiel, sehe ich da etwa nasse Haare bei Ihnen?“  
„Jo, die sind durch den Regen halt etwas nass geworden.“  
„Die hätten Sie trocken sollen. Nicht, dass Sie sich erkälten.“  
„Ich erkälte mich schon nicht gleich.“ Und wenn, konnte das Boerne doch auch völlig egal sein.  
Boerne hob die rechte Hand und strich ihm durchs Haar.  
Er zuckte mit dem Kopf weg. „Boerne, was soll das?“ Was erlaubte der sich denn da? Und warum zum Teufel war da jetzt schon wieder dieses Flattern?  
„Folgen Sie mir in mein Bad, Thiel.“  
„Wozu denn?“  
„Ihre Haare sind zu nass, es wäre wirklich unverantwortlich, sie in diesem Zustand zu lassen.“  
„Boah, Boerne, wollen Sie mir die jetzt trocken rubbeln, oder was?“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen ja, so großzügig wie ich bin, kurz meinen Haartrockner zur Verfügung stellen.“ Boerne lächelte und zog ein wenig die linke Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn Sie aber möchten, tue ich das, was Sie da eben gesagt haben.“  
„Von mir aus.“ _Von mir aus?_ Warum hatte er das gesagt?  
Boernes Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Na, dann kommen Sie mal mit.“  
Er folgte Boerne ins Bad und begutachtete währenddessen ausgiebig sein Hinterteil. Boerne trug zu seiner Freude wieder mal _die_ Hose. Die betonte ja echt ganz besonders gut, wie knackig sein Hintern war. Thiel lächelte. Am liebsten würde er ja jetzt ...  
„So, Thiel, dann wollen wir mal.“ Boerne griff nach einem großen weißen Handtuch. Dann fing er an.  
Thiel konnte nicht fassen, dass er das gerade allen Ernstes zuließ. Dass er zuließ, dass Boerne ihm die Haare trocken rubbelte. Das Schlimmste war, dass ihm das irgendwie etwas gefiel, dass sich das irgendwie ganz gut anfühlte.  
„Das reicht jetzt aber wohl mal langsam, Sie ... reiben da bestimmt schon über eine Minute rum.“  
Boerne ließ das Handtuch sinken, dann strich er ihm erneut durchs Haar, so als wäre das irgendwie ganz selbstverständlich. Und irgendwie versäumte es Thiel diesmal auch, mit dem Kopf wegzuzucken.  
„Nun dürfte keine Erkältungsgefahr mehr bestehen, denke ich.“  
„Toll, dann ... können Sie Ihre Hand jetzt ja wieder dort wegnehmen.“ 

Thiel folgte Boerne ins Wohnzimmer und staunte ein wenig. Das Licht war gedämpft, der Esstisch liebevoll gedeckt, auf der Mitte brannten einige kleine Kerzen.  
„Das ist ja richtig ... gemütlich hier.“ Fast. Fast wäre ihm romantisch statt gemütlich herausgerutscht.  
„Sie sollen sich hier ja wohlfühlen als mein Gast. Nehmen Sie schon einmal Platz, ich hole das Essen.“  
Boerne schenkte ihnen noch jeweils ein Glas Wein ein, dann verschwand er in die Küche.

Thiel war gespannt, wie Boernes Coq au vin schmecken würde. Es roch auf jeden Fall verdammt gut.  
„So, Thiel, lassen Sie es sich schmecken“  
„Boah, Boerne, ich weiß nicht, ob ich so eine große Portion schaffe.“ Der Teller war echt gut gefüllt.  
„Ich gehe ja eigentlich schon davon aus.“ Boerne warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Bauch und grinste verschmitzt.  
_„Ich mag Ihren Bauch, wissen Sie das?“_ Ob Boerne da gelogen hatte? Er ging ja schwer davon aus. Na ja, egal.  
Thiel nahm sich ein Stück von dem Weißbrot, das geschnitten auf einem großen Teller lag. Dann probierte er einen ersten Bissen, und es schmeckte herrlich. Kochen konnte Boerne, das musste man ihm lassen.  
„Lecker.“  
Boerne lächelte, und fing dann auch an zu essen.

„Wollen Sie noch etwas Nachschlag?“  
„Na ja, eine winzige Portion könnte ich mir schon noch vorstellen.“ Eigentlich hatte er ja gar keinen Hunger mehr, aber es schmeckte halt so gut.  
„Die sollen Sie bekommen.“  
Nach der zweiten Portion war Thiel dann wirklich pappsatt. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück.  
„Also das Essen war echt verdammt lecker, Boerne.“  
„Ich habe mir bei der Zubereitung auch ganz besonders viel Mühe gegeben.“ Boerne nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Für jeden hätte ich mir ja nicht so viel Mühe gegeben, Thiel.“  
Warum betonte Boerne das denn jetzt so komisch, und warum sah er ihn so ... intensiv an? Plötzlich wurde ihm ein bisschen warm. Na ja, lag wohl an den Kerzen. Und am Wein.  
„Da ... kann ich mich jetzt ja wohl etwas geschmeichelt fühlen.“  
„Das können Sie durchaus.“  
„Na ja, vielleicht kann ich mich bei Gelegenheit ja auch mal ... revanchieren.“  
„Und was bekomme ich dann von Ihnen, Thiel?“  
„Was hätten Sie denn gerne von mir?“ Er räusperte sich schnell. „Also, ich meine ... Welches Essen wünschen Sie sich von mir?“  
„Nun ja, ich bezweifle ja, dass Sie allzu viele Gerichte so zubereiten können, dass sie einigermaßen genießbar sind.“  
„Manchmal sind Sie echt ganz schön frech, Boerne.“ Er lachte kurz. „Sie könnten mir ja etwas zur Hand gehen ... beim Kochen.“  
Boerne umspielte ein wenig den Rand seines Glases. „Ich würde Ihnen äußerst gerne zur Hand gehen.“  
Ihm wurde immer wärmer. Lag vielleicht doch nicht nur an den Kerzen und am Wein.  
„Gut, dann ... kann ja eigentlich nichts schief gehen.“ Er lächelte Boerne an.  
Boerne lächelte zurück. „Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
Thiel spürte schon wieder das Flattern, diesmal ganz schön stark. Und nun wurde ihm auch klar, was dieses ständige Flattern zu bedeuten hatte. Nein, keine Magenverstimmung, leider nicht. Schmetterlinge! Er hatte verdammt nochmal Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Wegen Boerne. Scheiße, wegen _Boerne!_ Der regte ihn doch so schrecklich oft auf, seit ein paar Tagen noch viel mehr als sonst. Wie konnte das dann sein, dass er ... Sein Herz fing an zu rasen.  
_Ganz ruhig bleiben, Frank._ War ja nun kein Grund gleich in Panik zu verfallen. Okay, dann waren da jetzt halt wegen Boerne ein paar Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch aktiv. Das bedeutete ja nun aber nicht gleich, dass er in ihn ... verliebt war. Oder? Verliebt in Boerne? Verliebt? Nein, das konnte ja gar nicht sein. Eine harmlose Schwärmerei, mehr war da jetzt nicht, Schmetterlinge hin oder her. Oder ... war da etwa doch etwas mehr? Nein, mehr war da nicht. Basta!  
„Thiel?“ Boerne lächelte nicht mehr, sein Blick war ernst. Sehr ernst.  
„Ja, Boerne?“  
Boerne legte die rechte Hand auf seine. „Ich muss Ihnen etwas gestehen.“


	13. Einladung II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeit für ein wenig Romantik ... ;)

_„Ich muss Ihnen etwas gestehen.”_ Oh Gott. Boerne würde ihm jetzt doch nicht etwa mitteilen, dass er ... Also, dass er ... Dass er ... Sein eh schon rasendes Herz schlug einen mindestens dreifachen Salto.  
„Und ... und was?“  
Boerne nahm seine Hand von Thiels und seufzte. „Nun ja, eigentlich wollte ich auch noch ein Dessert zubereiten, eine Crème brûlée. Aber ich habe es bedauerlicherweise zeitlich nicht mehr geschafft.“  
Toll. Welch weltbewegendes Geständnis. „Das ist natürlich echt ... schade.“  
Boerne griff nach der inzwischen halbleeren Weinflasche. „Dafür schenken ich Ihnen noch ein Glas Wein ein, in Ordnung?“  
Er nickte. So ganz langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er ja tatsächlich gedacht, dass er vielleicht nicht der Einzige war, der ... na ja, so ein bisschen schwärmte halt. Verliebt war er ja nicht in Boerne. Auch wenn ihm diese flatternden Biester in seinem Bauch irgendwie was anderes weismachen wollten. Nein, verliebt war er nicht, nur ein wenig harmlose Schwärmerei. Dass Boerne auch etwas ... von ihm schwärmte, war aber wohl echt zu abwegig. Dafür hatte es ja auch schließlich nie irgendwelche Anzeichen gegeben.  
Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein.

„Thiel?“  
„Ja?“  
„Warum haben Sie sich eigentlich auf das Spiel eingelassen?“  
Och nö, was sollte das denn jetzt? „Boerne, ich dachte eigentlich, dass dieses Thema abgehakt ist.“  
„Das ist es ja eigentlich auch.“  
„Gut.“  
„Aber ... warum Thiel? Ich wüsste es gerne.“  
„Mann, Boerne, Sie hätten mich doch sonst immer wieder damit genervt, dass ich mich nicht getraut habe. Darauf hatte ich halt keinen Bock.“  
„Und einen anderen Grund gab es nicht?“  
„Nein.“ Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. Natürlich war das der einzige Grund gewesen.  
„Echt ein Sauwetter heute“, fing er schnell ein neues, nicht gerade originelles Thema an, er hatte jetzt echt so was von keine Lust weiter über das doofe Spiel zu reden.  
„Ja, das ist es in der Tat.“ Boerne lächelte. „Andererseits ... Ich finde solch ein Wetter ja durchaus auch romantisch.“  
„Romantisch?“, entfuhr es ihm etwas zu laut. „Was ... was ist denn daran bitte romantisch?“  
„Nun ja, das ist doch eigentlich das ideale Wetter, um daheim zu bleiben und ein wenig zu ... kuscheln.“  
„Ku - Kuscheln?“ Plötzlich wurde ihm wieder ganz schön warm.  
„Ja.“ Boernes Lächeln wurde breiter und seine rechte Augenbraue hob sich ein wenig. „Insofern man jemanden dafür hat natürlich.“  
Gerade erst hatte sich Thiels Herz beruhigt, nun raste es erneut. Boerne flirtete mit ihm. Oder?  
_„Insofern man jemanden dafür hat natürlich.“_ _Jemanden?_ Interpretierte er da vielleicht zu viel hinein? Ne, das war eigentlich schon recht eindeutig. Aber wenn Boerne mit ihm flirtete, bedeutete das ja, dass er vielleicht doch auch etwas ... Oh Gott.  
So allmählich sollte er vielleicht mal irgendwas erwidern, er bekam aber kein Wort heraus und starrte Boerne stattdessen einfach nur an.  
„Man könnte sich aneinander kuscheln, die Augen schließen und einfach nur dem Prasseln des Regens zuhören“, sprach Boerne weiter.  
Gott, klang das schrecklich kitschig. Aber auch ziemlich ... romantisch. Inzwischen war ihm nicht mehr bloß warm, sondern heiß.  
„Finden Sie diese Vorstellung nicht auch ein wenig romantisch, Thiel?“  
„Ich ...“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich ...“  
„Ja, Thiel?“  
„Ich muss mal aufs Klo.“ Hastig sprang er auf. Bloß kurz weg hier. Weg von Boerne.

Er brauchte dringend eine kleine Abkühlung und spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann atmete er mehrmals tief durch.  
Irgendwie war das jetzt gerade alles ein bisschen viel. Erst diese doofen Schmetterlinge, die einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen wollten, und nun flirtete Boerne auch noch mit ihm.  
_Beruhige dich, Frank._ Er würde jetzt wieder da reingehen und einfach ganz entspannt auf sich zukommen lassen, in welche Richtung sich der Abend noch entwickeln würde. Genau. 

„So, da bin ich wieder.”  
Oh. Boerne saß nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl, sondern auf seiner Couch.  
„Ich dachte, wir machen es uns vielleicht etwas auf der Couch gemütlich.“  
„Okay, ich ... hole nur eben mein Glas.“ Gott, jetzt raste sein Herz schon, nur weil er gleich mit Boerne zusammen auf dessen Couch sitzen würde.  
Er nahm Platz und ließ ziemlich viel Abstand zwischen ihnen. War ihm irgendwie lieber. Irgendwie ja aber auch wieder nicht. Ihm wollte kein Gesprächsthema einfallen, deswegen trank er erst mal wieder einen Schluck.  
„Sind Ihre Haare eigentlich mittlerweile richtig trocken?“  
Er sah Boerne an, und grinste dann ganz zaghaft. Vielleicht sollte er es jetzt ja einfach mal wagen und ebenfalls ein wenig flirten.  
„Schauen Sie doch nach“, antwortete er schnell, bevor ihn der Mut im Stich lassen konnte, und er warf Boerne dabei einen leicht herausfordernden Blick zu.  
„Dafür muss ich Ihnen aber etwas näher kommen. Oder Sie mir.“ Boerne lächelte. „Sonst komme ich da nicht dran.“  
Er nickte und rückte dann ein wenig näher. Boernes Hand grub sich vorsichtig in sein Haar. Die Schmetterlinge fingen augenblicklich an, einen kleinen Tanz aufzuführen.  
„Ihre Haare sind trocken.“ Boerne nahm seine Hand wieder fort.  
„Gut.“ Toll, und nun? Komm schon Frank, weiter flirten ...  
„Boerne?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich bin ein bisschen ... müde.“  
„Sie wollen nun also gehen?“  
„Nein“, sagte er hastig. „Ich ... ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich mich vielleicht etwas bei Ihnen ... anlehnen kann?“ Gott, was stammelte er da bloß für einen Mist zurecht? Irgendwie war er flirttechnisch echt stark aus der Übung. Wahrscheinlich würde ihm Boerne gleich einen Vogel zeigen.  
„Nur zu, Thiel.“  
Oh, okay. Er stellte sein Glas auf dem Boden ab, dann rückte er langsam noch näher, so lange, bis sich ihre Beine leicht berührten. Er lehnte sich seitlich gegen Boerne, ganz vorsichtig.  
„Bequem so, Thiel?“  
„Ja.“  
„Für mich ja nicht so richtig.“  
„Oh, entschuldigen Sie.“ Das war echt ne doofe und peinliche Idee von ihm gewesen. Er spürte, wie er rot anlief, und er wollte rasch wieder ein Stück von Boerne abrücken.  
„Bleiben Sie nur, Thiel.“  
„Aber Sie haben doch gerade ...“  
„Vielleicht wäre es ja möglich, dass ich meinen Arm um Sie lege? Das wäre dann ... auch für mich bequem.“  
„Wenn das für Sie bequem ist, können Sie das gerne tun“, sagte er mit so fester Stimme wie möglich. Die Schmetterlinge tanzten inzwischen nicht nur, die führten ganz offensichtlich irgendwelche Kunststücke auf.  
„Viel besser“, murmelte Boerne, nachdem er seinen Arm um Thiel gelegt hatte.  
Thiel schloss die Augen, lehnte sich mutig noch ein wenig stärker gegen Boerne, und gab dann ein leises, zufriedenes Seufzen von sich.  
_„Man könnte sich aneinander kuscheln, die Augen schließen und einfach nur dem Prasseln des Regens zuhören.“_ Ob Boerne die Augen auch geschlossen hatte? 

Er öffnete seine Augen, um nachzusehen, und erschrak. Boernes linke Hand lag auf dessen Bein. Mit der offenen Handfläche nach oben. Das war doch eindeutig eine ... Einladung für ihn. Oder? Boerne hatte seine Hand doch bestimmt nicht zufällig so dahin gelegt. Er starrte die Hand einen Moment an, dann wanderte sein Blick vorsichtig zu Boernes Gesicht hoch. Tatsächlich, Boernes Augen waren zu. Er schaute wieder auf die Hand und entschied sich dafür, die Einladung anzunehmen. Er legte seine offene Handfläche in die von Boerne, und schloss dann schnell wieder seine Augen.  
Kurz passierte nichts, und er wollte seine Hand schon wieder wegnehmen, doch dann spürte er, wie sich Boernes Finger langsam um seine schlossen. Ein gewaltiges Kribbeln schoss durch seinen Körper. Und die Schmetterlinge waren nun so aktiv, dass ihm fast schlecht wurde. Vielleicht sollte er Boerne jetzt sagen, dass er ...  
„Das kann ich nun wohl als Geständnis betrachten“, flüsterte Boerne.  
Hä? Geständnis? „Was für'n Geständnis?“  
„Na, ein Geständnis, dass ich Sie ... nicht kalt lasse.“  
_Was?_ Oh Gott! Mit einem Mal wurde ihm alles klar. Die Essenseinladung, Boernes Flirten, der ganze Abend ... Alles ein mieser Plan.  
Er stieß Boernes Hand fort und sprang auf.  
„Was ... was ist los, Thiel?“  
„Jetzt weiß ich, was hier läuft!“  
„Bitte?“  
„Für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich?“  
„Thiel, wovon reden Sie?“  
„Das wissen Sie ganz genau!“  
„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Es wäre äußerst freundlich, wenn Sie mich erhellen würden.“  
„Das Ganze hier ist wieder ein ... Spiel.“  
„Ein Spiel?“  
„Ach hören sie doch auf den Unwissenden zu spielen! Sie haben das alles geplant. Sie hatten vor mir ... näher zu kommen, damit Sie dann triumphierend behaupten können, dass ich scharf auf Sie bin.“  
Boernes Blick verfinsterte sich. „Das ist eine äußerst böswillige Unterstellung, Thiel.“  
Er lachte bitter auf. „Sie ... sind ein ganz mieses Arschloch. Bilden Sie sich ja bloß nichts auf eben ein. Ich war ... einfach nur müde.“  
„Thiel!“ Boerne sprang nun ebenfalls auf. „Sie hören mir jetzt gefälligst mal zu, ich ...“  
Er dachte ja gar nicht daran, ihm zuzuhören oder ihn ausreden zu lassen, stattdessen redete er sich immer mehr in Rage. „Ach, und Ihr blödes Essen hat mir auch nicht so besonders gut geschmeckt!“ Er war so unfassbar wütend, er gönnte Boerne nicht einmal mehr den Triumph, dass ihm sein Essen ausgezeichnet geschmeckt hatte.  
Boernes Blick wurde noch deutlich finsterer, und er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften.  
„Ach ja, tatsächlich, es hat Ihnen nicht so besonders gut geschmeckt? Warum haben Sie dann so viel davon gierig in sich hinein geschlungen?“  
„Wie bitte, gierig hinein geschlungen?!“  
„Ja!” Boerne setzte ein provokantes Lächeln auf. „Es wundert mich ja, dass Sie in Ihrer Gier die Knochen übrig gelassen haben!“  
Okay, das langte. Thiel sah endgültig rot. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er bückte sich nach seinem Glas, das noch fast halbvoll war.  
„Meinen restlichen Wein überlasse ich großzügig Ihnen.“ Mit diesen Worten kippte er den Inhalt über Boernes Hemd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich spüre ihn ... Den dezenten Hass der Leser. :D 
> 
> Eigentlich hätte ich das Kapitel ja auch „Der dunkle Fleck” nennen können ... :P


	14. Borkenkäfer

Ha, jetzt war dem Herrn Professor das doofe, provokante Lächeln vergangen! Offensichtlich hatte es ihm auch erst einmal die Sprache verschlagen, schweigend starrte er auf den dunkelroten, nicht gerade kleinen Fleck. Und während Boernes Gesicht sich langsam ebenfalls rot färbte, stellte Thiel das nun leere Glas wieder auf dem Boden ab.  
„Na ja, wie gesagt, ich bin müde. Ich geh' dann mal.“  
„Thiel, wie können Sie es bloß wagen ...“  
Wie er es bloß wagen konnte? Das Gleiche könnte er Boerne jetzt ja auch fragen. Wie er es bloß wagen konnte, ihn so zu veräppeln. Der ganze Abend, Boernes Flirterei, alles nur ein Spiel ... Dieser hinterhältige Mistkerl! Es gab so vieles, was er ihm gerne an den Kopf geworfen hätte, aber er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch ganz schnell weg von hier.  
„Ich erwarte auf der Stelle eine Entschuldigung hierfür!“ Boerne deutete auf den Fleck.  
Thiel prustete los. Eine Entschuldigung, von wegen! Da konnte der lange drauf warten, eher würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen. Wenn sich hier einer für etwas entschuldigen musste, dann einzig und allein Boerne!  
„Die Reinigungskosten für das Hemd werden selbstverständlich Sie übernehmen.“  
„Sie haben ja wohl 'ne Meise.“ Er tippte sich an die Stirn. „Einen Scheißdreck werde ich übernehmen!“  
„Natürlich werden Sie, Thiel.“  
„Nö, werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht!“ Er legte ein leichtes Grinsen auf. „Warum machen Sie überhaupt so ein Theater wegen dem blöden Hemd? Sie haben doch sowieso mehr als genug von den Dingern.“  
„Was erlauben Sie sich, das ...“  
„Na schön, ich entschuldige mich!“  
„Gut. Und nun ...“  
„Es muss natürlich ‚wegen des blöden Hemdes’ heißen.“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte diesen Fehler, Herr Professor.“  
Boerne antwortete nicht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Dann kam er langsam einige Schritte auf Thiel zu, stand plötzlich ziemlich dicht vor ihm, und sah ihn mit äußerst ernster Miene an.  
„Ich ... Ich geh' jetzt.“ Er wurde an den Handgelenken gepackt, und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
„Was soll das, Boerne? Lassen Sie mich gefälligst sofort los!“  
Boerne reagierte nicht, hielt ihn weiter fest, und sah ihn weiter an.  
„Loslassen, habe ich gesagt!“  
„Thiel, ich ... Am liebsten würde ich jetzt ...“ Boerne beendete den Satz nicht.  
Was würde er jetzt am liebsten? Ihm eine knallen oder was? Das würde der sich ja wohl nicht wirklich wagen!  
„Verdammt, Boerne! Lassen Sie mich los!“ Vergeblich versuchte er sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Der Depp besaß leider mehr Kraft, als er gedacht hätte.  
Boernes Kopf kam ein Stück näher. Das lenkte ihn für einen Moment von seinen Befreiungsversuchen ab.  
Sie sahen sich an. Zornige blaue Augen guckten in zornige grüne.  
„Boerne, Sie ... Sie tun mir weh.“ Oh ja, das tat er.  
Wenn Boerne ihn nicht gleich endlich loslassen würde, würde er ihm mit voller Wucht in seine ...  
Boerne trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn los. „Gehen Sie, Thiel. Verlassen Sie umgehend meine Wohnung.“  
„Das hatte ich ja eben schon vor!“  
Bevor er das Wohnzimmer verließ, schnellte er noch einmal zu Boerne herum.  
„Damit eins klar ist, Boerne: Ab jetzt beschränkt sich unser Kontakt nur noch aufs Berufliche!“ Er rauschte in den Flur. Nur noch weg von hier.  
„Die Rechnung für die Reinigung werfe ich Ihnen dann in den Briefkasten“, hörte er Boerne noch rufen, eher er seine Wohnung verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Eine Antwort hatte er sich gespart. Sollte der die blöde Rechnung nur einwerfen, die würde er eh sofort zerreißen.

Er betrat seine Wohnung, schloss die Tür, und lehnte sich kurz dagegen. Sein Herz schlug ihm vor Zorn bis zum Hals hoch. Gott, er war so unglaublich wütend. Sogar noch viel wütender als vor zwei Tagen, nachdem er Boerne einen runtergeholt hatte, und der ihm an den Kopf geknallt hatte, dass es nicht speziell an ihm gelegen hatte, dass er gekommen war. Oh, dieses miese Arschloch!

Am meisten ärgerte er sich jetzt über sich selbst. Er war für kurze Zeit tatsächlich so furchtbar naiv gewesen und hatte gedacht, dass Boerne ihn eingeladen hatte, weil er ihm ... ein bisschen was bedeuten würde. Ja, er hatte sogar gedacht, dass Boerne sie vielleicht auch ein wenig spüren würde, die Schmetterlinge ...  
Moment mal - Schmetterlinge? Waren das tatsächlich Schmetterlinge, die er da wegen Boerne im Bauch gehabt hatte? Er schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf. Von wegen Schmetterlinge! Die waren viel viel viel zu schön für so jemanden wie Boerne. Vielleicht waren es ja ... Wespen? Die Viecher konnte er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, im letzten Sommer war er zweimal gestochen worden.  
Aber auch die waren nicht hässlich genug. Neulich war er beim Zappen kurz bei einem Bericht über Borkenkäfer hängengeblieben. Die waren wirklich ziemlich hässlich. Genau, Borkenkäfer. Die passten zu Boerne!  
Das Einzige, das er gerade in seinem Bauch fühlte, war jedoch diese verdammt riesige Wut. 

Er verschwand ins Bad, stieg unter die Dusche, und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Hier hatte er sich gestern wegen Boerne einen runtergeholt. _Nie mehr._

Als er ein paar Minuten später in sein Schlafzimmer ging, entschloss er sich dafür, jetzt das zu tun, was er schon vor drei Tagen hätte tun sollen: Sein Bett frisch beziehen.  
Er wollte nicht mehr länger auf dem Bettlaken schlafen, auf dem Boerne kurz gelegen hatte. Und er wollte nicht mehr länger mit dem Bettbezug schlafen, den Boerne berührt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich demnächst auch lieber ein neues Bett kaufen.  
Er griff nach seinem Kissen, und zog den Reißverschluss auf.  
Zwischendurch warf er einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es regnete nicht mehr. Schnell wischte er sich etwas aus dem Gesicht. Da war ihm wohl gerade eine Mücke oder so ins Auge geflogen.

Als er sich in sein frisch bezogenes Bett legte, fühlte er sich so allein wie schon lange nicht mehr.


	15. Begegnungen

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen seine Wohnung verließ, vermied er es, auch nur eine Sekunde zur gegenüberliegenden Tür zu schauen.  
Lustlos und müde radelte er zur Arbeit. Er war viel zu spät eingeschlafen, und das nur, weil er sich im Bett noch ewig über Boerne und seine eigene Dummheit geärgert hatte.  
_„Man könnte sich aneinander kuscheln, die Augen schließen und einfach nur dem Prasseln des Regens zuhören“_ Bäh, gleich musste er kotzen. So ein ekelhaftes, verlogenes Gesülze! Und er war tatsächlich darauf reingefallen.  
_„Damit eins klar ist, Boerne: Ab jetzt beschränkt sich unser Kontakt nur noch aufs Berufliche!“_ Beruflich ließ sich der Kontakt ja leider nicht vermeiden. Privat wollte er aber mit Boerne, nach dem was der sich gestern geleistet hatte, echt nichts mehr zu tun haben. Klar, hin und wieder würde er ihm wohl oder übel mal im Treppenhaus begegnen. Na ja, und Boerne war ja leider nach wie vor sein Vermieter. Demnächst sollte er dann mal auf Wohnungssuche gehen.  
Seine Augen brannten ein wenig. Es waren noch so einige Mücken gewesen, die ihm gestern da hinein geflogen waren ... _Verdammte Scheiße!_  
Er hatte wegen Boerne geweint.

Wenigstens regnete es heute nicht. Und Nadeshda würde heute ja auch hoffentlich wieder kommen.  
„Chef, ist irgendwas?“, fragte ihn diese wenig später.  
„Was soll denn sein?“  
„Sie ... wirken etwas schlecht drauf heute.“  
Etwas war dezent untertrieben. „Nö, das muss täuschen.“  
„Sind Sie sicher?“  
„Natürlich bin ich sicher. Mir geht es prima!“  
„Okay okay, ich habe ja nur gefragt“, murmelte Nadeshda, und wandte sich schnell wieder ihrem Computer zu.  
Scheiße. Er hatte Nadeshda nicht so anfahren wollen. Sie konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass Boerne so ein mieser Riesenarsch war.  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich ... habe nicht so gut geschlafen. Na ja, und gegessen habe ich heute auch noch nichts.“ Eigentlich hatte er ja noch frühstücken wollen, bevor er zur Arbeit fuhr, aber irgendwie hatte er keinen Appetit gehabt.  
„Ich verstehe.“ Nadeshda lächelte zaghaft und stand auf. „Bin gleich wieder da.“  
Kurz darauf kam sie mit zwei belegten Brötchen zurück, und reichte eins davon Thiel.  
„Danke, Nadeshda“, meinte er etwas verlegen, und nahm einen ersten Bissen.

Morgen und Vormittag plätscherten recht ruhig und ereignislos vor sich her. Thiel erledigte einige Telefonate, schrieb mehrere E-Mails, und zwischendurch regte er sich natürlich immer wieder über Boerne und all das, was in den letzen Tagen vorgefallen war, auf. 

In der Mittagspause entschied sich Thiel dafür, in der Stadt Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Er wollte mal ein bisschen für sich sein und an die frische Luft, das würde ihm sicher ganz gut tun und vielleicht würde er auch mal ein wenig seinen Kopf frei bekommen.  
Das Café, das er anpeilte, war um diese Uhrzeit meist recht gut besucht, so auch heute. Er ergatterte draußen noch einen freien Tisch, und bestellte sich ein Kännchen Kaffee.  
Und während er dann langsam die erste Tasse leerte, beobachte er ein bisschen das Geschehen um ihn herum. Irgendwie liefen heute echt arg viele glücklich aussehenden Pärchen durch die Stadt. Da, schon wieder welche, die sich erst breit angrinsten und dann ziemlich lange küssten.  
Er wandte den Blick ab, schenkte sich die zweite Tasse ein, und dann fiel ihm auf, dass er tatsächlich schon mindestens drei Minuten nicht mehr an den Vollpfosten gedacht hatte. Es ging bergauf.  
„Kann ich mich vielleicht zu Ihnen setzen?“  
Thiel blickte hoch. Eine etwas mollige, ältere Dame, vielleicht so Mitte Sechzig, stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
„Ähm, ja klar.“ Waren ja noch drei Stühle frei.  
„Danke.“ Sie nahm schräg gegenüber von ihm Platz, und bestellte sich einen Cappuccino.

Auch die zweite Tasse war geleert, Thiel schenkte sich den Rest ein, und bezahlte schon einmal. Bald war seine Pause vorbei.  
„Möchten Sie vielleicht darüber reden?“  
„Bitte was?“, fragte er irritiert.  
Die Dame lächelte wieder. „Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie darüber reden möchten.“  
„Worüber denn reden?“  
„Ich sehe, dass Sie etwas bedrückt.“  
Was sollte das denn jetzt? „Ach ja, und wie sehen Sie das?“  
„Ach, wissen Sie, ich habe einen Blick für so was.“  
Einen Blick für so was? Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Was schwafelte die denn da? Och nö, war das etwa so eine Art Wahrsagerin, und sie wollte ihm das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen? Ach was, wahrscheinlich suchte sie einfach nur etwas Gesellschaft und hatte eben Lust, sich ein bisschen zu unterhalten. Seine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung hielt sich ja eher in Grenzen. Und er würde einer ihm völlig fremden Frau ganz sicher nicht sein Herz ausschütten.  
„Aha“, erwiderte er nur, dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.  
„Möchten Sie denn nun darüber reden?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
„Eigentlich nicht? Ich habe also recht und Sie bedrückt irgendwas?“  
„Ja.“ Oh. Warum hatte er das denn jetzt gesagt?  
„Sind Sie unglücklich verliebt?“  
„Wie bitte?“ Wie konnte die es denn wagen, ihm einfach solch eine Frage zu stellen?  
„Wie heißt sie denn?“  
„Es ist keine sie.“ _Scheiße!_ „Ähm, ich ... ich meinte eigentlich ... Da gibt es niemanden. Ich bin nicht verliebt.“  
„Wie heißt er?“  
„Boer-“ _Oh, verdammt!_ „Ich habe doch gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht verliebt bin!“ War er ja auch nicht! Und selbst wenn er es wäre, würde die das nun echt nichts angehen. Warum antwortete er ihr überhaupt noch?  
„Weiß er es?“  
„Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt!“  
„Und wen meinen Sie mit ihn?“  
„Niemanden!“ Langsam fragte er sich fast, ob er hier bei der versteckten Kamera oder so gelandet war.  
„Sie sollten Ihm sagen, dass Sie in ihn verliebt sind.“  
„Herrgott nochmal, ich bin nicht verliebt in dieses hinterhältige, arrogante, miese Arschloch!“  
Okay, das war jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen arg laut gewesen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er den ein oder anderen Blick wahr.  
„Wer schreit, hat meistens unrecht.“  
Jetzt langte es aber! Er hatte endgültig keine Lust mehr auf dieses dämliche Gespräch, außerdem musste er sowieso ins Präsidium zurück.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen!“ Er stand auf. „Schönen Tag noch!“  
„Ihnen auch.“  
„Danke“, zischte er, und ging dann schnellen Schrittes davon.  
„Sie sollten es ihm sagen“, vernahm er noch leise, reagierte aber nicht mehr darauf. 

Er schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf. Das war echt das merkwürdigste Gespräch, das er seit langem geführt hatte.  
_„Sind Sie unglücklich verliebt?“_ Warum war da eigentlich kurz so ein schmerzhafter Ruck durch seinen Körper gegangen, als sie ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte?  
Das Café würde Thiel jedenfalls vorerst lieber meiden.

Der restliche Arbeitstag blieb ebenfalls relativ ruhig. Die Klemm ließ sich nicht blicken, und von Boerne sah und hörte man zum Glück auch nichts.  
„Sind Sie eigentlich auch schon so gespannt auf den Spieleabend?“, fragte Nadeshda.  
„Ähm, jo, ein bisschen schon.“ Der Spieleabend mit der Klemm. Den hatte er ja fast schon wieder verdrängt. Am kommenden Dienstag war es nun soweit. Boerne würde ja auch dort sein, und allein deswegen würde er am liebsten gar nicht erst hingehen. Aber dann käme Boerne vielleicht auf die irrsinnige Idee, er würde seinetwegen fern bleiben, und diesen Triumph gönnte er ihm ganz sicher nicht. Und na ja, wenigstens kurz wollte er der Klemm zuliebe auftauchen.

Bevor Thiel abends heimfuhr, ging er noch einkaufen. Seine Lust darauf hielt sich zwar stark in Grenzen, aber es musste allmählich mal sein. Morgen war Sonntag, und in seinem Kühlschrank sah es ja echt ziemlich mau aus. Der Einkauf war schnell erledigt, und er radelte heim.

Während Thiel seine Wohnungstür aufschloss, zog schwach ein ziemlich angenehmer Duft in seine Nase. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er den Duft erkannte. Coq au vin. Boerne hatte sich ganz offensichtlich die Reste von gestern zubereitet.  
Na ja, sollte der Idiot es sich halt schmecken lassen. Er würde sich jetzt gleich eine leckere Tiefkühlpizza in den Backofen schieben.  


Thiel aß die leicht verbrannte Pizza, leerte ein Bier, und verschwand dann frühzeitig ins Bett. Er war sehr müde.

Den nächsten Tag wollte Thiel dazu nutzen, um ein bisschen was im Haushalt zu erledigen. Mit einem doch recht vollen Wäschekorb ging er morgens runter in den Waschkeller. Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, wäre er am liebsten direkt wieder gegangen.  
Warum? Warum nur? Warum musste Boerne genau zur gleichen Zeit wie er hier sein und seine Waschmaschine anwerfen?  
Das war nun die erste Begegnung mit Boerne, seit er wütend aus dessen Wohnung gestürmt war. Boernes leises „Guten Morgen“ hätte er jetzt ja am liebsten einfach ignoriert, oder ihm _„Was ist denn an dem Morgen gut, wenn ich Sie treffe?”_ an den Kopf geknallt.  
„Moin“, murmelte er schließlich nicht gerade sonderlich freundlich. Er sah Boerne dabei kaum an, aber er registrierte, dass der heute einen Jogginganzug trug.  
Thiel fing an, seine Waschmaschine zu füllen. Boerne verließ den Raum, seine Maschine lief bereits. Nachdem auch Thiel seine Maschine angeschaltet hatte, verschwand er erst einmal wieder in seine Wohnung, um zu saugen.

Als Thiel etwas später erneut den Waschkeller betrat, war Boerne nicht da.  
Es piepte mehrmals. Boernes Maschine war fertig. Wenig später piepte die Maschine ein weiteres Mal. Und dann ein drittes Mal. Das nervte. Konnte Boerne nicht langsam mal auftauchen und sich darum kümmern? Als es ein viertes Mal zu piepen begann, schaltete Thiel die Maschine kurzerhand selbst aus.  
Er warf einen Blick auf die gut gefüllte Waschtrommel. Das da vorne war doch _die_ Hose. Die Hose, die dem Idioten so gut stand und seinen ohnehin schon unverschämt knackigen Hintern noch mehr zur Geltung kommen ließ. Vorgestern hatte der die ja auch getragen. Hinter der Hose lugte ein Stückchen gelber Stoff hervor. Was das wohl war? Eine Krawatte? Er konnte sich allerdings nicht erinnern, dass er an Boerne schon einmal eine in diesem Farbton gesehen hatte. Nicht, dass er auf so etwas großartig achten würde. Brachte Boerne seine Krawatten nicht eigentlich in die Reinigung?  
Irgendwie war er jetzt ein wenig neugierig geworden. Er sah sich um. Von Boerne war nach wie vor nichts zu sehen. Er öffnete die Maschine, griff hinein, und dann musste er grinsen. Aha, eine gelbe Unterhose mit kleinen grünen Punkten also. Nicht gerade sexy. Und auch die Form war alles andere als sexy. Na ja, war ja aber nun echt nicht sein Problem.

„Was machen Sie denn da?“


	16. Wut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Minifitzikapitel und ich habe eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dafür gebraucht. *Seufz*

„Ihre Maschine war fertig.“  
„Und?“  
„Na, ich habe sie netterweise für Sie ausgeschaltet und schonmal geöffnet.“  
Uf, das war echt ganz schön knapp gewesen! Er hatte die Schritte gehört, und gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Boerne mit seinem Wäschekorb im Schlepptau den Raum betrat, hatte er die nicht ganz so flotte Unterhose in die Maschine zurück gestopft.  
Anstatt sich bei ihm zu bedanken, runzelte Boerne die Stirn. „Lassen Sie das das nächste Mal bleiben, ich kann mich äußerst gut selbst um meine Wäsche kümmern.“  
„Die doofe Maschine hat aber schon viermal gepiept, das hat mich genervt.“  
„Meine Güte, sind Sie empfindlich.“  
Boerne trug noch immer den Jogginganzug, und Thiel registrierte, dass sein Gesicht ganz leicht gerötet war, und dass sich auf seiner Stirn einige Schweißperlen gebildet hatten. Wie als er ... Stopp. Daran wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht denken.  
„Nun ja, wie auch immer, Thiel, in Zukunft lassen Sie bitte Ihre Finger von meiner Waschmaschine.“  
„Keine Sorge, das werde ich.“  
„Gut.“ Boerne ging in die Hocke und begann, seine Wäsche auszuräumen.  
„Ich habe sowieso vor, demnächst auszuziehen.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Boerne warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.  
„Sie hören schon richtig, ich werde ausziehen.“ Viel zu lange hatte er bei Boerne gewohnt. Also, bei ihm mit im Haus. „Ich muss nur noch eine passende Wohnung finden.“ Möglichst weit weg von Boerne natürlich.  
„Aha, dann ...“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Wohnungssuche.“  
Wie bitte? Ernsthaft? Mehr hatte Boerne dazu jetzt nicht zu sagen? Interessierte ihn ja offensichtlich nicht großartig, dass er ausziehen wollte. Na ja, warum wunderte ihn das überhaupt noch?  
„Jo, danke.“

Seine Maschine war nun ebenfalls fertig, und schnell warf er Stück für Stück in seinen Wäschekorb.  
„Bald muss ich Sie dann zum Glück wirklich nur noch beruflich ertragen“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, und mit diesen Worten wandte er Boerne den Rücken zu und verließ den Raum.  
Boerne gab keine Antwort.

 

Thiel betrat seine Wohnung und pfefferte den Wäschekorb in die rechte Ecke des Flurs. Dabei flog eins seiner Lieblingsshirts heraus, war ihm aber egal.  
Wut. Er war so unglaublich wütend. Und auch unglaublich traurig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel wird definitiv länger. Und vor allem actionreicher, da startet endlich der Spieleabend. ;-)
> 
> Ihr Lieben, wahrscheinlich habt ihr es gesehen, es folgen nun noch sechs Kapitel. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass mir nicht doch noch ein weiteres Kapitel in den Kopf hüpft, aber ich denke, dass es bei sechs Kapiteln bleiben wird. :-)


	17. Wohnungssuche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So viel zu den sechs Kapiteln. *Räusper* Ich fand das letzte Kapitel irgendwie ein bisschen zu kurz, deswegen kommt jetzt doch noch ein klein wenig was vor dem Spieleabend. :-)

„Viel zu teuer, echt unverschämt“, murmelte Thiel und klickte auch diese Wohnungsannonce weg. Da würde er ja sogar noch mehr Miete als hier zahlen.  
Er rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich, allmählich konnte er eine kleine Pause gebrauchen. Ein oder zwei starke Tassen Kaffee wären jetzt nicht verkehrt.

Nachdem er die Wäsche aufgehängt hatte, hatte er sich an seinen etwas altersschwachen Computer gesetzt, um mal den Wohnungsmarkt in Münster zu durchforsten. Gefühlte hundert Wohnungen hatte er sich inzwischen angeguckt, und an jeder mindestens einen Punkt auszusetzen gehabt.

 _„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Wohnungssuche.“_  
_Danke, Sie Idiot!_ Na ja, was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass Boerne ihn bitten würde, nicht auszuziehen? Ja! Verdammt, ja. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er das naiverweise tatsächlich erwartet. Oder zumindest ein kleines _„Schade.”_ Ja, trotz allem hatte er das erwartet.  
Er fand es schade. Sehr schade sogar. Schade, dass Boerne so ein mieser, hinterhältiger Kerl war, und dass er deswegen nach so langer Zeit ausziehen wollte. Eigentlich hatte er ja ganz gerne hier gewohnt, meistens jedenfalls. Ja, hatte er. Aber er sah es jetzt echt nicht mehr ein, Boerne weiterhin Monat für Monat so viel Kohle in den Rachen zu schieben. Ihm wurde übel beim Gedanken daran, dass er vor zwei Tagen beinahe auf dessen verlogenes Gesülze reingefallen wäre. Mistkerl! Er war wirklich froh, dass er ihn dann demnächst nur noch hin und wieder aus beruflichen Gründen sehen würde.

Der Kaffee war getrunken, gleich würde er sich wieder um die Wohnungssuche kümmern.  
Oder morgen dann.


	18. Laufen (Boernes Sicht)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schon wieder kein Spieleabend. *Räusper* Aber mal ein ganz kurzer Einblick in Boernes Kopf. :-)
> 
> Und im nächsten Kapitel wird gespielt, versprochen! :-D

Boerne joggte durch dieselben Straßen wie bereits wenige Stunden zuvor, joggte ein weiteres Mal an den vielen Häusern vorbei. Er lief und lief, und er versuchte vergeblich, den Kopf wenigstens kurzzeitig freizubekommen. Zu viel Thiel in seinem Kopf.

 _„Ich habe sowieso vor, demnächst auszuziehen.“_  
Thiel wollte also ausziehen. Na ja, der glaubte ja wohl aber nicht ernsthaft, dass er eine vergleichbare Wohnung wie die jetzige zu dem gleichen fairen Mietpreis finden würde.

Er steigerte sein Tempo, lief etwas schneller, obwohl er mittlerweile ziemlich aus der Puste war.

Thiel wollte ausziehen. Gut. Sollte er halt. Ein passender Nachmieter würde sich ja sicher recht schnell finden lassen. Hauptsache nicht wieder jemand, den er ... Hauptsache nicht wieder so jemand wie Thiel.

Boerne konnte nicht mehr. Er blieb stehen und legte eine kurze Verschnaufpause ein, in der sich sein Puls ein wenig beruhigte und das leichte Seitenstechen nachließ. Dann trat er den Heimweg an, lief langsam und gemütlich zurück. Eilig hatte er es nicht. Den verschwitzten Jogginganzug ausziehen und unter die Dusche steigen, eine Schallplatte anhören und dabei ein oder zwei Gläser Wein trinken, abends wahrscheinlich den Sonntagskrimi schauen und den ein oder anderen Logikfehler entdecken, an Thiel denken und sich aufregen, mehr hatte er für den restlichen Tag nicht mehr geplant.

Thiel wollte ausziehen. _Scheiße!_


	19. Spieleabend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es wird gespielt. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaum zu glauben: Vor genau einem Jahr habe ich das erste Kapitel dieser Geschichte gepostet. :-)  
> Ich möchte die Geschichte sehr gerne im Laufe dieses Jahres fertig schreiben. Ich will nicht versprechen, dass ich es schaffe, am Ende klappt es dann vielleicht doch nicht, aber ich gebe mein Bestes. :-) Ich weiß, was in den noch folgenden Kapiteln jeweils passieren wird, ich muss es nur noch schreiben. ;-) Mit dem nächsten Kapitel habe ich schon begonnen.

„Bis später dann, Chef. Wird bestimmt lustig.“  
„Jo, bis später, Nadeshda.“  
Lustig? Na ja, das bezweifelte er ja mal ganz stark. Boerne würde schließlich auch anwesend sein, wie sollte es da denn lustig werden?  
Der Spieleabend, in einer guten Stunde war es soweit, da fing er an. Gratuliert hatte er der Klemm schon am Morgen und ihr strahlend seine Geschenke überreicht. Mit einem halben Lächeln hatte sie sie entgegen genommen und sich bedankt. So richtig begeistert hatte sie ja irgendwie nicht gewirkt, dabei hatte er sich extra Mühe gegeben und zwei ganz besonders schöne St. Pauli Tassen für sie ausgesucht.

Die Arbeit war in den letzten beiden Tagen ohne größere Ereignisse dahingeplätschert. In dem schwierigen Fall waren sie noch immer nicht weiter gekommen, ein telefonischer Hinweis dazu hatte sich, wie schon so viele zuvor, wieder mal als unbrauchbar herausgestellt. Langsam zerrte das wirklich ganz schön an seinen Nerven.

Eine passende neue Wohnung hatte er leider auch noch immer nicht gefunden. War echt gar nicht so einfach. Eine hatte ihm ja ganz gut gefallen, und er hatte unter der angegebenen Nummer anrufen wollen, aber blöderweise war sein Akku leer gewesen, dann hatte er erst einmal was gegessen, und später hatte er es vergessen. Und als es ihm dann wieder eingefallen war und er sich die Anzeige ein weiteres Mal angeguckt hatte, hatte ihm die Wohnung irgendwie doch nicht mehr so sehr zugesagt. Na ja, bald würde er hoffentlich was Gescheites finden.

 

Er radelte flott heim, verputzte ein inzwischen leicht eingetrocknetes Hörnchen, das er sich morgens beim Bäcker geholt hatte, trank dazu einen Kaffee, dann zog er sich um.  
So ein Mist! Der beige Pullover, den er eigentlich hatte anziehen wollen, hatte einen kleinen undefinierbaren Fleck. Also musste nun was anderes her. Er wühlte etwas in seinem Kleiderschrank herum, der Inhalt war recht überschaubar. Ob er vielleicht seinen Anzug anziehen sollte? Na ja, aber so wahnsinnig bequem fand er den nicht, außerdem war der auch nicht gebügelt. Stattdessen griff er schließlich nach seinem dunkelblauen Pullover. Der und dazu eine Jeans, das war für diesen Anlass ja eigentlich schick genug. So, nochmal schnell in den Spiegel schauen und kämmen, fertig.  
Ein paar Minuten später klingelte es. Sein Vater.

 

„So, Junge, da wären wir.“  
„Danke fürs Fahren, Vaddern.“  
„Kein Problem. Richte dem Geburtstagskind alles Gute von mir aus, ja?“  
„Klar, mach' ich.“  
„Ich würde ja kurz mit reinkommen, aber das geht leider nicht, ich bin gleich mit Marion verabredet.“ Herbert strahlte. „Wir gehen essen, danach wollen wir gemeinsam in die Wanne und dieses neue Badeöl testen und dann ...“  
„Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, Vaddern!“ Auf weitere Einzelheiten verzichtete er liebend gerne.  
„Später musst du dir dann leider ein anderes Taxi rufen.“  
„Jo, ist ja kein Problem.“  
„Oder du fährst mit dem Professor heim.“  
„Nö!“ Niemals! Lieber würde er zu Fuß gehen. In Boernes Auto würde er nie mehr freiwillig einsteigen.

 

 _„... Egoist, wie ich einer war, endet früher oder später in der Einsamkeit. Ein Egoist, das wurde mir klar, ...“_  
Kurz verzog er das Gesicht. Och nö, Musik von Roman König zur Begrüßung. Roman König, der hatte sich mit Boerne verstanden, na ja.

Der große Raum war ziemlich gut gefüllt, Frau Klemm kannte echt viele Leute. Boerne konnte er zum Glück nicht erspähen.  
  
Mit Dekoration war eher sparsam umgegangen worden, hier und da lagen ein paar Luftballons und Luftschlangen herum und auf den Tischen standen Blumen.

Als Erstes steuerte er jetzt mal die vorhandene Bar an und holte sich ein Bier. Direkt neben der Bar war ein großes Buffet aufgebaut. Das Essen sah appetitlich aus, Hunger verspürte er derzeit aber nicht.

Er trank sein Bier, lief ein bisschen umher und begrüßte das ein oder andere ihm bekannte Gesicht, darunter auch Frau Klemm, die einen Cocktail in der Hand hielt und gerade in ein Gespräch mit mehreren Leuten vertieft war. Er bedankte sich nochmal höflich für die Einladung und richtete die Grüße seines Vaters aus. Frau Staatsanwalt trug ein lilafarbenes Abendkleid, stand ihr gut.

An einigen Tischen wurden Brett- und Kartenspiele gespielt.  
„Wollen Sie mitspielen, Herr Thiel?“, rief ihm Frau Haller zu. „Wir fangen gerade erst an.“  
Hm, na ja, ne, er fand Monopoly zwar nicht schlecht, aber heute hatte er nicht so Lust darauf. „Nein, danke“, lehnte er lächelnd ab.

In einer Ecke spielten zwei Männer Darts. Er hatte es zwar schon einige Jährchen nicht mehr gespielt, aber das mochte er recht gerne und er war auch ganz gut darin.  
„Kann ich vielleicht mitspielen?“  
„Na klar.“  
Sein erster Pfeil traf fast die Mitte. Super!  
_Oh Nein!_ Seine Freude über den guten Treffer verflog. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er es wahr. Vollidiot im Anmarsch! Seine winzig kleine Hoffnung, Boerne würde aus irgendeinem Grund vielleicht nicht kommen können, war hiermit geplatzt.  
„Guten Abend, Thiel.“  
„Abend“, grummelte er, sah Boerne dabei nicht an und warf den nächsten Pfeil. Der verfehlte knapp die Scheibe. Huch, wie konnte das denn jetzt passieren?  
Vielleicht hatte er sich nicht genügend konzentriert. Sein dritter Pfeil verfehlte die Scheibe ebenfalls. Mann, so ein Mist!  
„Sollten Sie als Kommissar nicht etwas besser zielen können?“  
Wütend schnellte er zu Boerne herum. „Wir können ja ein Foto von Ihnen auf die Scheibe kleben, dann treffe ich ganz bestimmt!“  
Boerne murmelte irgendwas leise vor sich her, dann verzog er sich zum Glück.  
Nicht dass es ihn annähernd interessierte und er hatte ja auch nur ganz ganz kurz hingesehen, aber Boerne trug heute einen seiner besten Anzüge.

Kaum war Boerne weg, klappte es wieder gut mit dem Zielen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er dann trotzdem genug vom Darts spielen.  
Sein Bier war leer, er holte sich ein neues und verdrückte schnell vom Buffet zwei Frikadellen. Dann lief er wieder etwas umher und beobachtete, wie in der Mitte des Raumes Stühle aufgebaut wurden.  
Ehe er überlegen konnte, was es damit wohl auf sich hatte, kam die Klemm lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Thielchen, wollen Sie vielleicht mitspielen?“  
„Was wird denn gespielt?“  
„Die Reise nach Jerusalem.“  
„Die Reise nach Jerusalem?“ Oh Gott, es war eine Ewigkeit her, seit er das zuletzt gespielt hatte. „Na ja, ich weiß nicht ...“  
„Och, kommen Sie schon, Thiel.“  
„Jo, na gut, ich spiele mit.“ Na ja, warum nicht?  
„Prima.“

Allzu lange würde das Spiel wohl nicht gehen, nur zehn Stühle waren aufgebaut worden. Zehn Stühle und elf Personen, die mitspielten.  
Als er sah, dass auch Boerne mit von der Partie war, verfinsterte sich seine Miene gewaltig. Na toll. Aber vielleicht würde Boerne ja bereits nach der ersten Runde ausscheiden.  
Alle Mitspieler stellten sich in Position und wenigstens befand sich Boerne recht weit von ihm entfernt. Fünf andere Leute waren vor ihm, vier hinter ihm.  
„Los geht’s!“, rief die Klemm fröhlich.  
_„Du brauchst das Gefühl frei zu sein. Niemand, sagst Du, fängt Dich ein ...“_  
Das Lied kannte er, das war von Andrea Berg. Oh Mann, ihm blieb aber auch echt nichts erspart. Gegen die Frau an sich hatte er ja eigentlich nichts, vielleicht war sie ja ganz nett, aber diese Musik ...  
_„Du hast mich tausendmal belogen, Du hast mich tausendmal verletzt ...“_  
Die Musik stoppte und er sicherte sich blitzschnell einen freien Platz. Leider saß auch Boerne auf einem Stuhl. Ausgeschieden war ein älterer Herr.

Noch neun Stühle. Es ging weiter. Diese Runde ging sehr kurz, Andrea Berg sang kaum zwei Sätze. Wieder hatte er schnell einen freien Platz ergattern können. Und Boerne ebenfalls.

Noch acht Stühle. Die Musik startete wieder. Und verstummte fast genauso schnell wie in der Vorrunde. Gerade noch rechtzeitig ließ er sich auf einen freien Stuhl plumpsen, bevor Frau Haller ihm den Platz wegschnappen konnte.

Noch sieben Stühle. Jetzt waren jeweils nur noch drei Personen vor und hinter ihm, die ihn von Boerne trennten. So langsam könnte der Herr Professor ja echt mal ausscheiden! Diese Runde ging ein bisschen länger.

Noch sechs Stühle. Diesmal schied die mollige Dame mit den langen roten Haaren aus, die sich direkt vor ihm befunden hatte.

Noch fünf Stühle. Diesmal traf es Nadeshda, schade. Ausgerechnet Boerne hatte ihr den Stuhl vor der Nase weggeschnappt.

Noch vier Stühle. Schon wieder der nervige Refrain des Liedes. Und schon wieder schied Boerne nicht aus. Puh, allmählich kam er ein bisschen aus der Puste.

Noch drei Stühle. Und nur noch jeweils eine Person zwischen Boerne und ihm. Diese Runde war noch kürzer als die zweite, kaum waren sie losgelaufen, stoppte die Musik schon wieder.

Noch zwei Stühle. Boerne befand sich nun direkt vor ihm, Müller hinter ihm. Hoffentlich würde Boerne jetzt endlich fliegen!  
Vergebens gehofft. Müller war ein kleines bisschen zu langsam. Mist!

Noch ein Stuhl. Und nur noch Boerne und er waren übrig. Na toll, ausgerechnet sie beide!  
Er musste unbedingt gegen Boerne gewinnen, soviel stand fest. Gegen Müller zu verlieren, hätte er nicht so schlimm gefunden, aber gegen Boerne zu verlieren, kam definitiv nicht in Frage.  
Die Musik startete und sie umkreisten den letzten Stuhl. Immer schneller und schneller.  
_„Ich würd' es wieder tun mit dir, heute Nacht ...“_  
Die Musik verstummte. Boerne und er peilten den Stuhl an. Und sie setzten sich beide drauf, jeder mit einer Pobacke.  
„Aufstehen Boerne, ich war schneller!“ Er hatte sich mindestens eine halbe Sekunde vor Boerne hingesetzt!  
„Sie belieben ja wohl zu scherzen, Thiel!“  
„Ganz sicher nicht! Stehen Sie sofort auf!“  
„Niemals!“  
„Na, das werden wir ja sehen!“  
Er versuchte Boerne vom Stuhl zu drängen, drückte sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn. Aber Boerne tat es ihm gleich, dieser Depp, und drückte mit voller Kraft zurück.  
„Sie sind ein schlechter Verlierer, Boerne, stehen Sie endlich auf!“  
„Ganz sicher nicht, Thiel. Der schlechte Verlierer hier sind Sie!“  
Gekicher um sie herum.  
Keiner von beiden wollte nachgeben. Bald ließen ihn seine Kräfte etwas im Stich, und Boerne nutzte das aus, indem er ihn fast vollständig vom Stuhl drängte. Notgedrungen stand er auf.  
Boerne grinste dämlich und triumphierend, aber nur vier Sekunden lang. Dann ließ er sich nämlich mit Schwung seitlich auf seinen Schoss plumpsen.  
Noch mehr Gekicher um sie herum.  
„Herrgott, Thiel, wollen Sie mich umbringen?“  
„Als ob das so einfach ginge!“ Jetzt war er es, der breit grinste. Aber das Grinsen verging ihm mindestens genauso schnell, wie es davor Boerne vergangen war.  
Boernes Hand, plötzlich spürte er sie an seinem Rücken.  
Der sollte gefälligst sofort seine Griffel von ihm nehmen! Das wollte er ihm jetzt eigentlich entgegen brüllen.  
Stattdessen saß er wie gelähmt da und guckte Boerne an. Und der guckte zurück. Blaue Augen guckten in grüne.  
Sein Herz schlug ganz schön schnell. Aber nicht nur weil er aus der Puste und voller Zorn war.  
Schade. Sehr schade, dass Boerne so ein mieser Arsch war. Und großer Mist, dass die doofen Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch das jetzt einfach mal ganz frech ignorieren und fröhlich umher flatterten. Ach ne, waren ja Borkenkäfer und keine Schmetterlinge. Machte die Sache aber natürlich auch nicht besser.  
Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Boerne lächelte ihn an. Und er lächelte zurück, obwohl er das doch eigentlich gar nicht wollte.  
Für einen kleinen Moment vergaß er fast alles. Er vergaß, dass Boerne ein ganz hinterhältiger Mistkerl war und er vergaß dass er unglaublich wütend auf ihn war. Er vergaß auch, dass sie hier gerade zahlreiche Zuschauer hatten. Er vergaß sogar Andrea Berg. Aber er vergaß nicht, dass er ...  
„Thiel?“  
„Was ist, Boerne?“  
„Ich möchte gerne ...“  
„Unentschieden, würde ich sagen.“ Frau Klemms Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
„Gehen Sie jetzt endlich von mir runter!“ Boernes Hand übte leichten Druck aus.  
Er erhob sich schnell mit etwas wackeligen Beinen. „Mit Unentschieden kann ich einigermaßen leben, auch wenn ich der festen Überzeugung bin, dass ich gewonnen habe.“  
Boerne schnaubte verächtlich, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Er suchte nun erstmal rasch die Toilette auf. Er musste mal und außerdem konnte er jetzt irgendwie kurz ein bisschen ... Abkühlung gebrauchen.

 

Der Raum hatte sich mittlerweile etwas geleert, die ersten Gäste hatten sich verabschiedet und er würde sich wohl auch mal bald aus dem Staub machen. Er war schon viel länger da, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.  
Ein Bier könnte er jetzt aber noch vertragen und sein Magen knurrte auch ein wenig. Er stattete der Bar und dem Buffet einen Besuch ab, dann ließ er sich an einem einsamen Tisch nieder.

Gerade hatte er eine Hähnchenkeule verputzt, als schon wieder die Klemm auf ihn zukam, in der Hand eine Zigarette.  
„Wollen Sie gleich mitmachen, Thiel?“  
Er seufzte innerlich. „Bei welchem Spiel denn diesmal?“  
„Flaschendrehen.“  
Flaschendrehen? Och nö, das hatte er immer schon gehasst und eigentlich hatte er auch verdrängt, dass es dieses doofe Spiel überhaupt gab. Na ja, und außerdem ...  
„Eigentlich ist das doch eher was für einen Kindergeburtstag, oder?“  
„Also, ich finde, dass man das durchaus auch gut mit Erwachsenen spielen kann.“ Frau Klemm lächelte und zog an ihrer Zigarette. „Ich denke, dass das ganz lustig wird.“  
Er dachte das nicht. „Na ja ...“  
„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mitmachen.“  
Ein weiterer innerer Seufzer. „Na gut.“ _Was soll's_ , dachte er sich. Wenn es ihm zu doof werden sollte, konnte er sich ja immer noch ausklinken.

Zwei Tische wurden für das Spiel zusammengeschoben. Vierzehn Leute spielten mit, und natürlich war der Oberdepp auch wieder mit dabei. Die leere Rotweinflasche wurde in die Mitte gelegt und Frau Klemm startete die erste Runde.  
„Die erste Person, auf die die Flasche zeigt, muss ein kleines Gedicht aufsagen.“  
Na ja, das war ja absolut harmlos und das würde er wohl irgendwie hinbekommen, falls es ihn treffen sollte.  
Die Flasche blieb liegen und zeigte auf die mollige Dame mit den langen roten Haaren - eine Nachbarin von Frau Klemm, wie er inzwischen mitbekommen hatte. Das Gedicht, das sie aufsagte, kannte er nicht. Irgendwas von Goethe laut Boerne.

„Die nächste Person, auf die die Flasche zeigt, muss den Refrain eines bekannten Liedes vorsingen.“  
Auch das war wieder was Harmloses, wobei er inständig hoffte, dass derjenige, auf den die Flasche zeigte, nichts von Andrea Berg oder Konsorten zum Besten geben würde. Es traf Müller und er sang (na ja, zumindest versuchte er es ...) den Refrain eines bekannten Rockliedes. 

„Die nächste Person, auf die die Flasche zeigt, muss einer Person, die hier mitspielt, irgendein Kompliment machen.“  
Okay, nun wurde es mal ein kleines bisschen persönlicher.  
Die Flasche zeigte auf Frau Klemm. Sie lächelte und ihr Kompliment ging an Boerne. Toll.  
„Das mit dem Spieleabend war eine ausgezeichnete Idee von Ihnen. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß wie heute.“  
Ein paar Mitspieler stimmten prompt in das Lob mit ein. Er nicht.

Die Aufgaben blieben allesamt zum Glück recht harmlos. Okay, einmal sollte ein versauter Witz erzählt werden und einmal eine peinliche Anekdote, aber er hatte es sich echt schlimmer vorgestellt.

„Die nächste Person, auf die die Flasche zeigt, muss ...“  
Die Klemm guckte in seine Richtung und grinste. Und leider wanderte ihr Blick nicht weiter, so wie er inständig gehofft hatte, sondern blieb an ihm hängen.  
Na super, ihm schwante nichts Gutes.  
„Die Person muss Herrn Thiel kurz ... umarmen.“  
Oh. Hm, na ja, eine Umarmung war ja eigentlich nichts Schlimmes. Eigentlich.  
Wenn die Flasche allerdings auf Boerne zeigen würde, dann wäre das sehr wohl schlimm. Von Boerne wollte er nicht umarmt werden.  
Nicht _mehr_ , verbesserte er sich gedanklich. Nie mehr.  
Na ja, soviel Pech konnte aber wohl selbst er jetzt nicht haben.

Die Flasche drehte sich. Drehte sich immer langsamer und langsamer. Dann blieb sie liegen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seit vielen Monaten habe ich mich darauf gefreut, diesen winzigen Dialog vor der Dartscheibe zu schreiben. :-D
> 
> Verwendete Lieder in diesem Kapitel:  
> ‚Egoist’ von Roman König/Roland Kaiser.  
> ‚Du hast mich tausendmal belogen’ von Andrea Berg.  
> Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich so ziemlich die Einzige aus dem Fandom bin, die sich ab und zu freiwillig Schlager anhört. :-D


	20. Spieleabend II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einige von euch kennen vielleicht das Spiel „Privacy“. Ich habe mir für dieses Kapitel ein ähnliches Spiel ausgedacht. ;-)  
> Ein lieber Dank geht an cricri, die sich vorab die Spielregeln durchgelesen hat. ♥

Die Flasche zeigte auf Nadeshda. Puh, zum Glück! Er war echt erleichtert. In Gedanken hatte er sich bereits vorgestellt, wie er sich lautstark dagegen wehrte, von Boerne in den Arm genommen zu werden.

Nadeshda stand lächelnd auf. „Na, dann lassen Sie sich mal drücken, Chef.“

Während sie ihn umarmte, wanderte sein Blick zu Boerne, warum auch immer, er wusste es nicht. Und Boerne guckte zurück. Na toll. Sie schauten sich für zwei oder drei Sekunden in die Augen, dann guckte er schnell woanders hin.

Nach dieser Runde klinkte er sich lieber aus dem Spiel aus. Er wollte sowieso langsam mal nach Hause.

„Gehen Sie schon, Thiel?“, rief Frau Klemm, als er sich Richtung Ausgang begab. „Schade.“

„Ja ... Nein, ich ... geh' nur kurz an die frische Luft.“ Na schön. Er seufzte innerlich. Kurz würde er noch bleiben, aber wirklich nur noch kurz.

Er trat nach draußen, schloss die Augen und genoss den milden Abendwind. Lange konnte er den aber nicht genießen.

„Herr Thiel?“

Och nö, nicht der. Genervt drehte er sich zu Boerne um.

„Thiel, ich möchte ...“

„Können Sie nicht jemand anderem auf den Wecker gehen?“ Er ließ ihn kurzerhand einfach stehen und verschwand wieder nach drinnen.

 

 _„... sieben Brücken musst Du gehn, sieben dunkle Jahre überstehen, ...“_  
Oh, Karat. Wenigstens mal zur Abwechslung erträgliche Musik.

Er steuerte das Buffet an und schnappte sich eins der letzten Schnitzel.

 _„... dass der Glücksstern fällt. Manchmal nimmt man, wo man lieber gibt. Manchmal hasst man das, was man doch liebt ...“_  
_Manchmal hasst man das, was man doch liebt._ Ja, manchmal war das so. Warum für den Hauch einer Sekunde Boerne in seinem Kopf auftauchte, wusste er nicht, und er hatte jetzt auch keine Zeit, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn die Klemm kam grinsend auf ihn zu.  
Oh Nein, nicht schon wieder ...

„Wir spielen gleich „Ja oder Nein“, wollen Sie mitmachen, Thiel?“

Ja oder Nein? Nie von diesem Spiel gehört. „Kenne ich nicht, wie geht das denn?“

„Hier.“ Sie drückte ihm ein kleines Heft in die Hand.

Er verspeiste noch schnell den Rest seines Schnitzels, dann las er sich die Spielregeln durch.  
Alle Mitspieler musste reihum jeweils eine Karte ziehen, auf denen eine an sie selbst gerichtete persönliche Frage stand, und diese laut vorlesen. Die anderen mussten versuchen richtig einzuschätzen, ob man die Frage mit Ja oder Nein beantworten würde, dafür hatte jeder eine Karte, auf der diese beiden Wörter standen. Gewonnen hatte am Ende der, der die Mitspieler am besten eingeschätzt hatte.  
Thiel schaute sich ein paar der Karten mal an und runzelte ziemlich schnell die Stirn. Na ja, einige Fragen waren ja völlig harmlos, manche waren aber auch echt recht ... heikel. Sowas wie „Hast du schon einmal blau gemacht?“ aber auch sowas wie „Bist du schon einmal fremdgegangen?“ war dabei. Sicher, man musste die Fragen natürlich nicht zwingend ehrlich beantworten ...

„Und? Spielen Sie mit, Thiel?“

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht ...“

„Ach, kommen Sie.“

„Okay.“ Na gut, da würde er jetzt der Klemm zuliebe noch mitspielen, dann war aber echt Schluss, danach würde er endlich nach Hause gehen.

 

Diesmal spielten nur sieben Personen mit: Er, Frau Klemm, Nadeshda, Müller, Antje – Frau Klemms mollige Nachbarin mit den langen roten Haaren, Frau Haller und natürlich der Vollidiot, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß.  
Na ja, bei so wenigen Mitspielern würde das jetzt wohl wenigstens nicht allzu lange dauern, bis sie fertig waren. 

Es ging los, Frau Klemm zog die erste Karte. „Hattest du schon einmal mit einer der hier anwesenden Personen Sex?“

Oh Mann, was für eine Frage, das fing ja schon gut an! Zum Glück war sein Vater nicht da ... Und zum Glück hatte nicht er selbst diese Karte gezogen, denn dann wäre er mit Sicherheit sofort knallrot angelaufen. Als „richtigen Sex“ würde er das, was da zwischen Boerne und ihm gelaufen war, vielleicht nicht unbedingt bezeichnen, aber na ja ... immerhin hatte er Boerne einen runtergeholt. _Bäh._

„Nein“, beantwortete Frau Klemm grinsend die Frage, und alle Mitspieler hatten richtig gelegen.

 _„... Wie war das noch gestern? Wer war ich noch gestern? Die Antwort weißt nur du. Weißt nur du. Ist das noch dieselbe Straße, die ich schon seit vielen Jahren geh'? ...“_  
Nichts blieb ihm heute erspart, aber auch gar nichts.

Die nächste Karte zog Antje. „Hältst du dich für intelligenter als deine Mitspieler?“

Er musste grinsen. Na, das wäre doch eindeutig die richtige Karte für Boerne gewesen. Der hätte ganz sicher stolz mit „Ja, selbstverständlich“ geantwortet.

Antje hingegen entschied sich für ein Nein. Das hatte er auch getippt, und die anderen ebenfalls.

Boerne war an der Reihe. „Hältst du dich selbst für gut aussehend?“

Gekicher. War natürlich klar, was Boerne antworten würde. Wieder lagen alle richtig.

Gut aussehend war Boerne, fand er zugegebenermaßen ja auch. Aber sein Charakter war alles andere als schön, der war hässlich wie ... wie Borkenkäfer halt. 

_„... Eine neue Liebe ist wie ein neues Leben. Nananananana ...“_

Müller war dran. „Benutzt du oft Notlügen?“

Hm, das konnte er schlecht einschätzen, aber er tippte mal auf Ja. Bis auf Antje und Nadeshda entschieden sich auch die anderen für Ja und sie lagen richtig.

So, jetzt war er selbst an der Reihe. Na, da war er ja mal gespannt, welche Frage ihn erwartete. Hoffentlich keine zu peinliche. Er griff nach der obersten Karte. Und seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm.  
Warum? Warum bekam er solch eine beschissene Frage? Er hätte gerne nach einer anderen Karte gegriffen, ging aber leider nicht, hätten die anderen ja gesehen.  
„Bist du in einen der Mitspieler verliebt?“, las er vor, blieb ihm ja nichts anderes übrig.  
Nein! Nein, Nein und nochmals Nein. Natürlich nicht. Nein! Nein, er war nicht verliebt. Ja, da waren neulich ein paar Schmetterlinge, nein halt, ein paar Borkenkäfer in seinem Bauch aktiv gewesen. Aber er war definitiv nicht ... ach Scheiße!  
„Nein“, wollte er sagen, aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht. Sein Blick wanderte zu Boerne, warum auch immer, er wusste es nicht.

Boerne guckte zurück, erst ernst, dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

Und während Boerne ihn dämlich angrinste, ratterten plötzlich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage durch seinen Kopf und er wurde von einer unglaublichen Wut gepackt.

_„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein kleines ... Spiel spielen?“_

_„Aber es hätte mir genauso gefallen, wenn es sich um die Hand einer anderen Person gehandelt hätte. Das lag nicht ... speziell an Ihnen.“_

_„Das kann ich nun wohl als Geständnis betrachten.“_

_Er lag im Bett und heulte sich wegen Boerne die Augen aus dem Kopf._

Dieses miese Arschloch. Dieser verdammte Idiot. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. 

„Nun sagen Sie schon, Thiel“, drängte Frau Klemm und zog an ihrer Zigarette.

Er stand auf und holte tief Luft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verwendete Lieder in diesem Kapitel:  
> „Über sieben Brücken mußt du gehn“ von Karat.  
> „Eine neue Liebe ist wie ein neues Leben“ von Jürgen Marcus.
> 
> Ich bin sehr sehr seeeehr zuversichtlich, dass das nächste Kapitel deutlich schneller kommt. Ich möchte gerne möglichst in den nächsten ein bis zwei Wochen damit fertig werden. Ein paar Sätze sind bereits geschrieben, u.a. der letzte Satz des Kapitels - und der hat's ein bisschen in sich, finde ich. ;-)


	21. Eiszeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich geh' mal lieber sicherheitshalber etwas in Deckung ... :-D

„Ich hätte die Frage, ob ich einen der Mitspieler hasse, ja weitaus interessanter gefunden.“ Sein Blick haftete nach wie vor auf Boerne. „Und die hätte ich mit Ja beantwortet!“

Boernes Grinsen verflog schlagartig. Keiner grinste oder lachte. Alle starrten ihn ernst mit großen Augen an. Alle wussten, dass die Anspielung gerade Boerne gegolten hatte. Nadeshda flüsterte Frau Haller irgendwas ins Ohr, und die nickte.

„Thiel, das meinen Sie doch nicht so.“ Frau Klemm klang richtig entsetzt. Sie zog schnell zweimal an ihrer Zigarette. „Das haben Sie jetzt doch nur gesagt, weil Sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen wütend auf den Professor sind, nicht wahr? Hass ist ein großes Wort, ich bitte Sie ... Sie hassen ihn doch nicht?“

„Ich ... habe Kopfschmerzen und bin furchtbar müde. Ich geh' jetzt lieber heim.“ Ihre Fragen ließ er unbeantwortet. „Danke für die Einladung, Frau Klemm.“

Bloß nur noch weg hier. Er hätte schon längst gehen sollen.

Draußen rief er sich ein Taxi, und während er darauf wartete, kämpfte er mit den Tränen. _Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!_

 

Daheim stieg er sofort unter die Dusche und wimmerte, als das kalte Wasser auf ihn niederprasselte. Eiskalt. Das brauchte er jetzt.  
Er schlüpfte in seine Schlafkleidung und wollte ins Bett, auch wenn er vermutlich noch Stunden wach liegen würde. Er war so wütend und noch viel trauriger. _Manchmal hasst man das, was man doch liebt._ Hätte er sich doch nur nie in ...

Es klingelte. _Der Idiot,_ dachte er sofort, wer sonst sollte das um diese Uhrzeit sein? Ein kurzer Blick durchs Guckloch bestätigte seinen Verdacht.  
Nein! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte Boerne jetzt auf keinen Fall sehen, geschweige denn mit ihm sprechen. Und er konnte auch nicht, er war so schrecklich traurig und wütend, am Ende würden ihm noch vor Boerne die Tränen kommen. „Niemand zu Hause!“

„Machen Sie die Tür auf, Thiel! Ich will mit Ihnen reden!“

„Ich aber nicht mit Ihnen! 

„Machen Sie auf!“

„Vergessen Sie's!“

„Aufmachen, sofort!“

„In diesem Ton schon einmal gar nicht!“

Boerne fing an, Sturm zu klingeln. Na, sollte er jetzt halt, irgendwann würde er schon aufgeben. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verstummte die Klingel. Endlich! Dieser dämliche ...

Es ging ganz schnell. Er hörte, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde, und ehe er irgendwie großartig reagieren konnte, stand Boerne auch schon in seinem Flur.

Ungläubig riss er die Augen auf. Das durfte jetzt doch wohl echt nicht wahr sein! „Boerne, was fällt Ihnen ein, Sie können nicht einfach ...“

Die Tür flog mit voller Wucht ins Schloss, und er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. „Spinnen Sie? Sie wecken das ganze Haus auf!“

„Sie glauben nicht, wie egal mir das gerade ist.“

„Raus hier, Boerne!“

Boernes Augen verengten sich, dann kam er auf ihn zu.

„Verlassen Sie gefälligst sofort meine Wohnung!“ Noch war es ja seine. Hoffentlich aber nicht mehr lange.

Boerne kam weiter auf ihn zu, kam immer näher, und er wich rückwärts vor ihm zurück, bis er die Flurwand an seinem Rücken spürte. Langsam bekam er es ein bisschen mit der Angst zu tun. Was war denn in den gefahren? „Boerne, verdammt, verschwinden Sie!“ 

Boernes Hände knallten links und rechts neben seinem Kopf gegen die Wand.

 _Oh Gott._ „B- Boerne ... was ...“

„DU HASST MICH ALSO, JA?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. Sooo, ihr Lieben, ich glaube, ihr ahnt, was im nächsten Kapitel passieren wird ... :-))) Das Kapitel wird voraussichtlich sehr lang, soviel sei schonmal verraten. :-) Und ich freu mich schon wahnsinnig darauf, es zu schreiben. Hach, ich bin ganz aufgeregt. :-D


	22. Game over III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich zitiere mal einen Satz aus dem Trailer zur vorletzten Folge einer meiner Lieblingsserien: _Diesmal wird es endlich passieren._ ;-))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaube, dieses Kapitel entschädigt für einiges. ;-) Seeeuuufffzzz ...
> 
> Achtung: Die beiden sind hier stellenweise sehr laut, vor allem Thiel. :-D

Für zwei oder drei Sekunden erstarrte er vor Schreck, dann kniff er wütend die Augen zusammen. „VERLASSEN SIE AUF DER STELLE MEINE WOHNUNG, SIE DÄMLICHER HORNOCHSE!“, brüllte er Boerne ins Gesicht.

„ICH HABE GEFRAGT, OB DU MICH HASST!“

„RAUS HIER, BOERNE! UND HÖREN SIE GEFÄLLIGST AUF, MICH ZU DUZEN!“

„BEANTWORTE MEINE FRAGE!“ Boernes rechte Hand schlug gegen die Wand.

„VERSCHWINDEN SIE!“ Der hatte sie doch echt nicht mehr alle! Eigentlich sollte er ihn fort stoßen, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr.

„HASST DU MICH?“

„HAUEN SIE AB, SIE DOOFER ARSCH!“ Seine Stimme zitterte vor Zorn.

„BEANTWORTE MIR MEINE FRAGE!“ Boerne schlug erneut gegen die Wand, mit voller Wucht.

„UND WENN NICHT? HAUEN SIE MIR DANN EINE REIN, ODER WAS?“ Das sollte sich der Spinner nur wagen, dann würde er ...

„NEIN!“ Boerne ließ die Arme sinken, trat einen Schritt zurück und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Beantwortest du mir bitte meine Frage?“

„Und wenn ich Sie ihnen beantwortet habe, gehen Sie endlich?“

Boerne nickte. „Hasst du mich?“

Boerne klang plötzlich irgendwie ... traurig. Davon durfte er sich jetzt aber auf keinen Fall beeinflussen lassen, Boerne hatte ihm in den vergangenen Tagen schließlich sehr weh getan mit seinem miesen Verhalten. So sehr, dass er bald ausziehen würde.  
„Ja, Boerne! Ich ...“ Ach Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße, nein, das konnte er nicht! Er konnte Boerne nicht sagen, dass er ihn hasste. Weil es nicht die Wahrheit war. Er hasste Boerne nicht.

„Du hasst mich, Frank?“

„NEIN! VERDAMMT, NEIN! NEIN, SIE BLÖDES ARSCHLOCH, ICH HASSE SIE NICHT!“ Gott, sein Herz schlug ihm so furchtbar hart und schnell gegen die Brust, und in seinem Kopf rauschte es leise. „Aber Sie glauben gar nicht, wie gerne ich Sie hassen würde!“

Boernes linker Mundwinkel zuckte ein winziges Stück nach oben. „Frank ...“

„Nennen Sie mich nicht so! Und gehen Sie jetzt endlich!“ Jetzt hatte der ja, was er wollte!

„Darf ich noch kurz was sagen?“

„NEIN! Hauen Sie ab!“

„Bitte! Es ist sehr wichtig.“

„NEIN!“

„Bitte, Frank.“

Er seufzte. „Na gut, reden Sie! Ich gebe Ihnen genau eine halbe Minute.“

„Eine halbe Minute reicht bedauerlicherweise nicht aus, um ...“

„Die Zeit läuft bereits! Reden Sie!“

„Hast du dich mal gefragt, warum genau ich das Spiel vorgeschlagen habe?“

„Ich glaube, die Zeit ist rum, Boerne!“ Durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, jetzt wagte der Depp es sich tatsächlich und fing wieder mit dem verdammten Spiel an!

„Ich dachte, das Spiel wäre ein guter Weg, um herausfinden, ob du ...“

„Boerne, es reicht! GEHEN SIE!“ 

„Ich habe doch die Blicke gesehen, die du mir manchmal zugeworfen hast, deshalb habe ich meinen Mut zusammengenommen und ...“

„RAUS HIER!“ Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„ICH WILL DICH, FRANK!“ 

„BOERNE, SIE DUMMER ... Wie bitte?“

„Ich will dich! Ich will dich so sehr, Frank!“

„Was reden Sie denn da?“

„Ich will dich! Und ich wollte mit dem Spiel herausfinden, ob du mich auch willst!“

„Das ... das ist nicht wahr!“ Warum zum Teufel behauptete Boerne jetzt sowas? War das auch wieder ein blödes Spiel? Gott, gleich würde er seine ganze Kraft zusammennehmen und Boerne den Hals umdrehen.

„Doch, es ist wahr! Ich will dich!“

„LÜGEN SIE MICH NICHT AN!“

„Ich lüge nicht, Frank! ICH WILL DICH!“

„NATÜRLICH LÜGEN SIE!“ Mittlerweile zitterte nicht nur seine Stimme vor Zorn, sondern auch sein ganzer Körper. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, schon einmal so unglaublich wütend gewesen zu sein. In letzter Zeit war er zwar oft verdammt wütend gewesen, aber jetzt hatte Boerne es endgültig auf die Spitze getrieben.

„Was soll ich denn tun, damit du mir glaubst? Ich wollte das Spiel gewinnen, ich wollte dich ... rumkriegen, ja, aber doch nur, weil ich dann Gewissheit gehabt hätte, dass du mich auch willst!“ Boerne schloss kurz seine Augen. „Ich will dich so sehr, Frank.“

Das Rauschen in seinem Kopf wurde immer lauter. Meinte Boerne das vielleicht doch ernst, was er da sagte? Sprach er womöglich tatsächlich die Wahrheit? Wollte Boerne ... ihn? Oder verarschte er ihn bloß? Nach den vergangenen Tagen wusste er nicht, was er glauben sollte. Gar nichts mehr wusste er gerade.  
„Boerne, ich ... ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich das glauben soll! Warum das doofe Spiel? Warum haben Sie mir denn nicht gesagt, dass Sie mich ... mögen? Das wäre doch viel einfacher gewesen!“

„Weil ich zu feige gewesen bin!“

„Zu feige?!“ Jetzt musste er grinsen, obwohl ihm nun wirklich nicht danach zumute war. „Aber Sie waren nicht zu feige, um solch ein Spiel vorzuschlagen?“

„Nun ja, ich ... weißt du, es ist so ...“ Oh, Boerne lief rot an.

„Ja? Ich höre, Boerne!“

„Ich wollte zuerst von dir hören, was du fühlst, bevor ich meine eigenen Gefühle offenbare. Deshalb der ... Umweg mit dem Spiel, anstatt dir direkt zu sagen, das ich dich will. Ich weiß, dass das dumm von mir gewesen ist. Aber ich hatte ...“

„Saudumm, Boerne! Dümmer geht’s gar nicht mehr!“

„Ich hatte Angst“, flüsterte Boerne so leise, dass er ihn gerade so verstehen konnte.

Scheiße, auch wenn er das jetzt so ganz und gar nicht wollte, aber irgendwie fand er es rührend, dass Boerne, der Mann mit dem großen Mundwerk, sich nicht getraut hatte, ihm seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, sondern erst hatte wissen wollen, ob er ihn ... mochte. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Sie wollen mich?“

„Ja! Ich will dich, Frank! Ich will dich so sehr! Ich hätte niemals irgendetwas gegen deinen Willen getan, niemals, Frank! Aber es ist mir so schwer gefallen, dich nicht überall berühren zu dürfen. Oh Gott, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer mir das gefallen ist!“

„Doch, verdammt! Ich kann es mir vorstellen!“ Er atmete tief durch, ehe er weitersprach. „Es ist mir auch verdammt schwer gefallen, mich nicht ... Ihnen hinzugegeben!“ Er musste schwer schlucken. Jetzt hatte er es zugegeben.  
„Aber ich habe den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Sie triumphieren und mich immer wieder hämisch daran erinnern, wenn ich nachgebe und das ... Spiel verliere! Scheiße, Boerne, ich dachte, dass das für Sie nur ein doofes Spiel ist! NUR EIN BESCHISSENES SPIEL!“

Boerne schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das war es nie!“

Sein Zorn schmolz ganz langsam dahin und er war völlig machtlos dagegen. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich will ...“

„Was willst du, Frank?“

Ein letztes tiefes Durchatmen. „VERDAMMT, ICH WILL DICH AUCH, DU BLÖDMANN!“

Boerne warf ihm für ein paar Sekunden einen ungläubigen Blick zu, dann schossen seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Er grinste bis über beide Ohren. Und er trat wieder einen Schritt näher und hob langsam seine Arme. „Darf ich?“

„Na, mach schon!“

Boerne zog ihn in seine Arme, und er ließ sich ziehen. Drei Sekunden später stieß er Boerne jedoch von sich. „Du dämlicher Idiot!“ 

„Frank ...“

„Warum hast du bei der ... zweiten Spielrunde behauptet, es hätte nicht speziell an mir gelegen, dass du gekommen bist?“

„Frank, ich ...“ 

„Warum hast du behauptet, dass es dir genauso gefallen hätte, wenn es sich um die Hand einer anderen Person gehandelt hätte? WARUM? WARUM HAST DU MIR SO WEH GETAN?“

„Oh Gott, Frank, es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid! Du hast gegrinst und ich habe gedacht, dass du dich über mich lustig machst, darüber, dass ich gekommen bin, über meine ... Niederlage. Das ... das habe ich nicht ertragen.“ Boerne hob den rechten Arm, ließ ihn aber gleich wieder sinken. „Ich weiß, ich hätte so etwas trotzdem niemals zu dir sagen dürfen.“

„Weißt du, wie beschissen ich mich danach gefühlt habe?“

„Es tut mir so leid, Frank!“ Boerne hob wieder den Arm und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Willst du mich jetzt trotzdem noch?“

„Verdammt, JA!“

„Es ... es lag nur an dir, dass ich gekommen bin.“

„Na, das klingt ja fast ... romantisch.“ Er nahm die Einladung an, legte seine Hand in Boernes, hielt Boerne auch seine andere Hand hin, und Boerne griff nach ihr.

Boerne hielt seine Hände und streichelte sie, streichelte den Schmerz und die Wut der vergangenen Tage ganz langsam weg. Allmählich ließ auch sein Zittern nach.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Kannst du mich jetzt wieder in den Arm nehmen?“

Boerne zog ihn an sich, ganz fest, und er legte seinen Kopf auf Boernes Schulter.

 _Geborgenheit._ Er fühlte sich geborgen in Boernes Armen und diesmal fühlte es sich richtig an.

„Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Ich möchte dich gerne küssen“, flüsterte Boerne gegen sein Ohr. „Darf ich?“ 

„Jetzt noch nicht, Boerne.“

„Jetzt noch nicht?“

„Nein, ich möchte gerne noch ein bisschen so stehen bleiben und von dir gehalten werden.“

„Okay.“ Boerne zog ihn nochmal etwas näher und streichelte seinen Rücken.

 

„Gut, Boerne.“ Er löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung und grinste. „Jetzt hätte ich große Lust, von dir geküsst zu werden.“

„Sehr schön.“ Boerne lachte leise, wurde wieder ernst und beugte sich ganz langsam vor.

Boernes Lippen auf seinen. Nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber diesmal erwiderte er den Kuss, diesmal öffnete er seinen Mund, um Boernes Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Sie küssten sich, vorsichtig und zärtlich, ihre Zungen glitten immer wieder aneinander. Sie küssten sich ein zweites Mal. Und noch einmal. Ganz viele Male. Und jedes Mal wurden die Küsse ein bisschen leidenschaftlicher, fordernder und auch vertrauter.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“, fragte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Wenn ich darf ...?“

„Bitte.“

„Ja, ich bleibe hier.“

„Schön.“ Ein letztes kleines Küsschen. „Ich ... muss mal ganz kurz ins Bad.“

„Ich warte im Schlafzimmer auf dich, okay?“

„Okay.“ _Oh._ Im Schlafzimmer ...

Lächelnd schaute er in den Badspiegel. Seine Augen strahlten, sein Herz tanzte, und in seinem Magen kribbelte und flatterte es. Hm, waren vielleicht doch Schmetterlinge anstatt Borkenkäfer. Ob Schmetterlinge oder Borkenkäfer, es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Geduscht hatte er ja vorhin schon, zur Sicherheit benutzte er jetzt aber nochmal etwas Deo. Er wusste ja nicht, wie nah sie sich gleich noch kommen würden ... Tierisch nervös und sehr sehr glücklich ging er in sein Schlafzimmer.

 

Die kleine Nachttischlampe brannte, Boernes Schuhe standen neben dem alten Schreibtisch.

Boerne saß auf der Bettkante, lächelte ihn verführerisch an und öffnete weit seine Arme. „Komm zu mir.“

Er setzte sich rittlings auf Boernes Schoss, Boerne schlang seine Arme um ihn, sie schauten sich an, und er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Boernes. „Mann, Boerne!“

„Was ist denn?“

„Anstatt solch ein bescheuertes Spiel vorzuschlagen, hättest du mich ja auch einfach zum Essen einladen können oder so.“

„Das habe ich ja dann getan! Ich habe mir solch eine Mühe gegeben! Als wir zusammen auf meiner Couch gesessen haben und du deine Hand in meine gelegt hat, da ... war ich vermutlich für kurze Zeit einer der glücklichsten Menschen überhaupt.“ Boernes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Aber du hast ja dann plötzlich gedacht, dass ich dich – entschuldige die Wortwahl – verarsche!“

„Mann, Boerne, es tut mir echt leid! Aber du musst zugeben, dass du dich ein bisschen ungeschickt ausgedrückt hast. Ich meine, du redest von einem Geständnis, davon, dass du mich nicht kalt lässt ...“

„Gut, ja, ein bisschen ungeschickt ausgedrückt, war das vermutlich. Aber du hättest mich dann trotzdem noch ausreden lassen sollen!“

„Können wir uns vielleicht darauf einigen, dass wir uns da beide nicht ganz superschlau verhalten haben?“

„Na gut!“

„Gut, dann wäre das auch geklärt.“ Er lächelte und grub seine Hand in Boernes Haar.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich dich an den Handgelenken gepackt habe, nachdem du mir mein schönes Hemd versaut hast?“

„Klar erinnere ich mich.“

„Da war ich ganz kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Gott, fast hätte ich dich an mich gepresst und geküsst!“

 _„Thiel, ich ... Am liebsten würde ich jetzt ...“_  
„Oh Mann, und ich dachte, dass du mir eine scheuern willst.“

„Dir eine scheuen?“ Boerne küsste seinen rechten Mundwinkel. „Das hätte ich doch niemals übers Herz gebracht. Aber ich war sehr traurig und wütend. All die Mühe umsonst!“

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Nun ja, ich verzeihe dir. Und vielleicht werde ich wieder für dich kochen. Wahrscheinlich sogar.“

„Ich freue mich schon drauf.“ Ein weiterer kurzer Kuss, dann nestelte er an Boernes Krawatte herum. Mist, er bekam das doofe Ding einfach nicht auf, lag eventuell an seinen leicht zittrigen Händen.

„Lass mich das vielleicht lieber selbst machen, Frank.“ Mit wenigen Handgriffen war die Krawatte geöffnet und Boerne ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen.

„Jetzt bin ich aber erstaunt, Herr Professor!“

„Erstaunt?“

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du irgendwelche Klamotten einfach so auf den Boden wirfst.“

„Nun, das kommt ganz ... auf die Situation an.“ Boerne hob die linke Augenbraue.

„Aha ...“ Sie grinsten sich an.

Boernes Hemd wollte er jetzt aber selbst öffnen. Ganz langsam, Knopf für Knopf. Er warf das Hemd neben die Krawatte, und betrachtete Boernes nackten Oberkörper. Boernes Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schneller Folge.

Boerne griff nach dem Saum seines Shirts. „Darf ich?“

„Ja.“

Er hob seine Arme, Boerne zog ihm das Shirt aus, und es landete neben Boernes Kleidungsstücken.

„Sag mal, Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Zu welchen ... Anlässen trägst du eigentlich diese schreckliche Unterhose, die Gelbe mit den grünen Punkten?“ Oh Mist, er biss sich auf die Lippe.

Boernes Augen weiteten sich. „Woher kennst du die Unterhose denn, Frank?“

„Na ja, ich habe die ... versehentlich zu Gesicht bekommen.“

„Versehentlich?“

„Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir uns neulich im Waschkeller getroffen haben?“

„Sicher, da hast du mir gesagt, dass du ausziehen willst. Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit deinen ... Umzugsplänen?“

„Hat sich natürlich erledigt. Allerdings könnte ich mir vorstellen, irgendwann zu dir ...“ Mist, er biss sich schon wieder auf die Lippe. Das mit Boerne und ihm hatte gerade erst begonnen, vor einer halben Stunde wollte er Boerne noch den Hals umdrehen, da war es ja jetzt wohl noch ein bisschen arg früh ans Zusammenziehen zu denken ... Oder?

„Ich würde mich freuen“, flüsterte Boerne. „Und?“

„Und?“

„Wann hast du die Hose _versehentlich_ zu Gesicht bekommen?“

„Na ja, ich habe doch deine Maschine ausgeschaltet, nachdem sie ein paar Mal gepiept hat, und du noch nicht da warst ...“

„Und dann, Frank?“

„Ich ... ich habe da was Gelbes in der Maschine gesehen, bin ein bisschen neugierig geworden und ... ich habe, na ja ...“

„Ich verstehe!“

„Sei jetzt nicht sauer. Bitte.“

„Nein. Ich bin gerade sowieso viel zu glücklich, um sauer zu sein.“ Boerne grinste. „Die Hose ist schon älter und nicht die Schönste, aber sie ist äußerst bequem.“

„Vielleicht macht es dir trotzdem nichts aus, sie in Zukunft nur ... in Ausnahmefällen anzuziehen?“

„Kein Problem.“

„Sehr gut.“ Sie küssten sich.

Boerne legte die rechte Hand auf seinen Bauch. „Ich mag deinen Bauch, weißt du das?“ 

„Ja.“ Er nickte lächelnd. „Das weiß ich.“ Er legte seine Hand ebenfalls auf Boernes Bauch, streichelte ein wenig die weiche Haut, fuhr langsam durch die feinen dunklen Härchen.

Boerne seufzte. „Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Wollen wir uns vielleicht hinlegen?“

„Ja.“

Sie erhoben sich, Boerne zog sich in wenigen Sekunden seine Hose samt Shorts und seine Socken aus, dann legten sie sich zusammen hin.

Nun war er ja doch ganz froh darüber, dass er vor wenigen Tagen vor Zorn die Bettwäsche gewechselt hatte ... Sie lagen seitlich nebeneinander, und sein Blick wanderte langsam über Boernes nackten Körper. Seine Augen blieben kurz an der beginnenden Erektion hängen, ihm wurde ganz schön warm und er wandte ein bisschen verlegen den Blick ab.

„Frank, du brauchst doch jetzt wirklich nicht rot zu werden.“ Boerne lachte leise. „Du hast ... das alles doch schon gesehen.“

„Ja, aber ... jetzt ist das doch was ganz anderes.“ Was völlig anderes war das jetzt. 

„Stimmt“, flüsterte Boerne, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Dann griff Boerne nach seiner Shorts und sah ihn fragend an.

Er nickte, hob kurz sein Becken, und Boerne zog ihm die Shorts runter. Jetzt war auch er komplett nackt, und plötzlich fühlte er sich ziemlich ... nackt. Er griff nach der Decke.

„Bitte nicht.“ Boerne fasste nach seiner Hand. „Ich will dich gerne sehen.“

Er ließ die Decke wieder los. Nein, er brauchte sich vor Boerne nicht zu schämen.

„Frank?“ Boerne streichelte seinen linken Arm. „Verrätst du mir, was dir so gefällt?“

„Na ja ...“

„Oder ist es dir lieber, wenn ich das selbst heraus finde?“

Er nickte.

„Okay. Du sagst mir einfach, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt oder wenn du etwas nicht möchtest, ja?“

„Okay.“ Kürzlich hatte er tatsächlich noch gedacht, Boerne wäre im Bett egoistisch und rücksichtslos ... Er fand es sehr schön, dass Boerne so vorsichtig und zärtlich war, dafür musste er ihn jetzt erst einmal an sich ziehen und ganz lange küssen.

„Ach, Boerne?“

„Ja?“

Er grinste breit. „Teilweise ... weißt du ziemlich gut, was mir so gefällt.“

Kurz sah Boerne ihn fragend an, dann grinste er ebenfalls und hob die linke Augenbraue. „Soso.“ Boerne beugte sich vor, nahm sein rechtes Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne, und knabberte sanft daran.

Er seufzte wohlig. Boerne hatte verstanden ...

Boerne ersetzte die Zähne durch seine Lippen und saugte an dem Ohrläppchen, immer energischer.

„Boerne“, keuchte er leise. Das fühlte sich verdammt gut an und er wurde langsam hart. Aber diesmal brauchte er seine Erregung nicht zu unterdrücken und nicht zu verstecken, diesmal musste er nicht zur Ablenkung an seinen Vater und Marion ... Er verzog das Gesicht. Oh Nein, bloß ganz schnell wieder an etwas anderes denken.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich deinen Kuschelbauch sehr mag?“, flüsterte Boerne, drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken, setzte sich ein Stück auf, beugte sich über seinen Bauch und fing an, kleine Küsse zu verteilen und ihn zu streicheln. 

Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

Boernes Hand glitt ganz langsam tiefer und erreichte seine Erektion. „Frank ...?“

„Bitte!“

Boerne schloss seine Finger um ihn, bewegte seine Hand langsam auf und ab.

Er presste den Kopf ins Kissen und stöhnte immer wieder leise Boernes Namen. Er war sich sicher, bald zu kommen.

Aber dann ließ Boerne plötzlich von ihm ab, und schob vorsichtig seine Beine auseinander.

Oh, was hatte Boerne jetzt vor ...? Er vertraute ihm und wartete ab.

Boerne setzte sich auf und kniete zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen. 

Sie schauten sich eine Weile an und lächelten.

Dann sank Boerne langsam nach unten, legte sich auf ihn und stützte sich mit den Armen links und rechts neben seinem Kopf ab.

„Boerne!“, keuchte er laut gegen Boernes Mund. Gott, Boernes Erektion drückte sich gegen seine eigene. Sie waren beide so verflucht hart.  
Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, Boerne zu spüren, Boerne so nah zu sein. Nicht nur körperlich.

„Ich will dich so sehr Frank!“ Boerne fing an, sich zu bewegen, rieb sich an ihm. „So sehr!“

„Boerne!“ Er krallte sich an Boernes Rücken fest und küsste ihn hungrig.

Boerne bewegte sich etwas schneller, küsste sich an seinem Hals entlang und drückte seine Zunge in seine Halskuhle.

Er stöhnte, schlang seine Beine fest um Boernes Hüften, und Boerne keuchte laut gegen seinen Mund. So spürte er Boerne nun noch stärker. Und er spürte, wie sein Höhepunkt immer näher kam. „Gott, Boerne, ich komme jeden Moment.“

„Frank!“ Boerne biss ihm ganz leicht in die geöffnete Unterlippe.

Das war zu viel. Er drückte seinen Körper nach oben, presste sich fest gegen Boerne, stöhnte laut, und ergoss sich zwischen ihre Körper.

Boerne richtete sich ein Stück auf und schloss die Hand um sich selbst. Ein paar wenige schnelle Bewegungen, dann folgte Boerne ihm über die Klippe. Boerne schrie heiser auf, und ergoss sich mehrmals auf seinem Bauch.

Boerne sackte auf ihm zusammen, und er schloss seine Arme um ihn. Minutenlang verharrten sie in dieser Stellung, Stirn an Stirn, atmeten warm gegen den Mund des anderen.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber langsam wirst du mir ein bisschen zu schwer.“

Boerne rollte sich seitlich von ihm runter, und er zog ihn fest an sich.

 

„Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Du hast doch keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass ich es ernst mit dir meine, oder?“

„Nein.“

„Gut. Aber ich könnte dir ja jetzt trotzdem zur Sicherheit ganz oft sagen, dass ich dich liebe.“

„Och, einmal würde mir schon reichen.“ _Oh._ Jetzt realisierte er erst so richtig, was Boerne da gerade gesagt hatte. „Ne, Boerne, du musst jetzt echt nicht ... also ...“

„Frank.“ Boerne umfasste sein Gesicht und drehte es vorsichtig in seine Richtung.

„Boerne ...“

Boerne lächelte warm und flüsterte etwas gegen seinen Mund.


	23. Frühstück

Vorsichtig strich er dem schlafenden Boerne eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Boerne runzelte für eine Sekunde im Schlaf die Stirn, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder.  
Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und er seufzte leise.

Er rieb sich die leicht schmerzenden Schläfen. Das war viel zu wenig Schlaf letzte Nacht gewesen. Sie waren nochmal zusammen unter die Dusche gestiegen, und das hatte ... einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Und danach hatten sie sich noch lange unterhalten. Und natürlich den ein oder anderen Kuss ausgetauscht. Und ausgiebig geschmust.  
Er war verdammt müde. Und so verdammt glücklich.

Ein paar Minuten würde er Boerne noch beim Schlafen zusehen und ein bisschen schwärmen, dann ... Och nö! Die Türklingel.

„Frank, es hat geklingelt ...“, murmelte Boerne mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich gucke mal schnell nach, wer es ist.“ Er streichelte Boerne über den Kopf. „Schlaf einfach weiter.“

 

„Vaddern, du?“ Mit dem hätte er jetzt am wenigsten gerechnet. Er dachte, der wäre noch bei Marion, und sie würden ... was auch immer gerade tun.

„Hallo, Junge.“ Herbert hielt ihm lächelnd eine Bäckertüte entgegen. „Ich habe uns frische Brötchen mitgebracht.“

„Das ist ... nett.“

„Ich darf doch reinkommen?“

„Ähm ...“ Na ja, wirklich recht war ihm das jetzt ja eigentlich nicht. „Ich ... wollte jetzt gleich ins Bad und ...“

Herberts Lächeln verflog. „Mit Marion ist Schluss!“

„Oh, wieso das denn?“

„Sie meinte, dass das mit uns doch nicht so gut passt. Das ist ihr ja echt früh eingefallen. Lächerlich, ich ...“

Er seufzte innerlich und trat ein Stück zur Seite. „Komm rein, Vaddern.“

 

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später, nach zwei Tassen Kaffee und einem Brötchen, wirkte Herbert zum Glück schon wieder ein ganz kleines bisschen besser drauf. „Vielleicht melde ich mich später mal bei Sabine, die hat schon zweimal gefragt, ob wir mal etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen. Vielleicht rufe ich aber auch Wilhelmine an und ...“

„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel.“

Herberts Augen weiteten sich. „Herr Professor, Sie sind ja auch hier. Guten Morgen.“

Oh Nein! Er saß mit dem Rücken zum Flur und er hoffte inständig, dass Boerne nicht nur in Shorts da stand. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um. Zum Glück hatte Boerne Hose und Hemd angezogen. Ob Herbert schon etwas ahnte? Boerne könnte ja auch aus irgendeinem ... harmlosen Grund bei ihm geschlafen haben.

Boerne kam lächelnd auf ihn zu.

Boerne würde ihn jetzt ja wohl nicht vor seinem Vater in den Arm nehmen? Aber nein. Boerne küsste ihn. Ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand.

Seine Ohren begannen zu glühen. Jetzt wusste sein Vater Bescheid. Irgendwann hätte er ihm ja eh von Boerne und sich erzählt, aber eigentlich hatte er ein bisschen damit warten wollen, war ja alles noch ganz frisch. Na ja, das mit dem Warten hatte sich nun dank Boerne erledigt. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete er ab, was geschehen würde.

Herbert sah mehrmals zwischen ihnen hin und her. Dann strahlte er. „Ein Brötchen ist noch da. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie auch hier sind, hätte ich natürlich mehr besorgt.“

Puh, erleichtert und glücklich drückte er Boernes Hand.

 

„Ach so, bevor ich's vergesse ...“ Herbert holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und legte es auf den Tisch. 

Ah, der Zimt, den er sich neulich von ihm geliehen hatte. Für ... Marion und sich. „Hättest den Rest ruhig behalten können.“

„Na ja, aber ihr könnt das jetzt wohl besser gebrauchen als ich.“

„Boah, Vaddern!“


	24. Nachspiel

**Neun Wochen später**

  


Zwei Arme legten sich von hinten um seine Schultern. 

„Boerne, du siehst doch, dass ich zu tun habe“, schimpfte er, lächelte aber dabei und streichelte Boernes rechten Arm.

„Bin ja gleich wieder weg.“

„Ein paar Minuten kannst du ruhig bleiben.“ Er stand auf und gab seinem Freund ein kleines Küsschen. „Aber dann muss ich weitermachen.“  
Wenigstens war die Arbeit im Moment nicht so stressig. Vor einigen Wochen hatten sie nach langer Zeit zum Glück endlich diesen komplizierten Fall gelöst, der ihm beinahe sämtliche Nerven gekostet hätte. Sie hatten dem Mörder eine Falle gestellt, und der war tatsächlich hinein getappt. Viel Lob hatte es von der Klemm gegeben.

„Soll ich uns später die Tortellini zubereiten?“

„Oh ja, gerne. Ich versuche so gegen acht Uhr ... Oh Nein. Frau Staatsanwalt ist im Anmarsch.“ Wahrscheinlich mussten sie sich jetzt gleich wieder anhören, welch schönes Paar sie doch waren. Na ja, war ja an sich nett, dass sie sich für sie freute.

 

„Hallo, die Herren.“ Die Klemm grinste. „Ich habe ja schon lange vermutet, dass da irgendwas zwischen euch ist.“

_Och nö ..._

„Ach ja, haben Sie das?“, fragte Boerne.

„Ja, das habe ich.“ Sie nickte. „Und kurz vor meinem Geburtstag hatte ich dann ja die Gewissheit, dass da etwas ... läuft.“ Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, biss sie sich auf die Lippe. „Also, was den Fall mit dem Radfahrer betrifft ...“

Ne, Moment mal, das wollte er jetzt aber mal etwas genauer wissen. „Gewissheit? Wieso Gewissheit?“

Oje, warum wurde die denn nun rot? Bedeutete doch sicher nichts Gutes.

„Na ja ...“ Frau Klemm räusperte sich. „Erinnern Sie sich noch daran, als ich einige Tage vor meinem Geburtstag ... mit Kopfhörern im Ohr in Ihr Büro gekommen bin?“

Ein paar Sekunden musste er überlegen, aber dann erinnerte er sich. _Oh Nein._ Sehr gut sogar erinnerte er sich, und ihm wurde etwas warm.  
Er schielte ganz kurz zu Boerne rüber. Der schien sich auch zu erinnern, seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich zumindest schlagartig ebenfalls ein bisschen verändert ...  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich“, murmelte er. Er hatte eine ganz ganz ganz böse Vorahnung, was Frau Klemm gleich sagen würde ...

„In dem Moment, als ich Ihr Büro betreten habe, da ... lief gerade kein Lied.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe ... Laaange ist es her, und ich befürchte, dass eventuell nicht jeder auf Anhieb diese kleine Pointe versteht.  
> Wenn ihr mögt, lest euch einfach nochmal das Ende des neunten Kapitels ([Blicke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5669617/chapters/13956187)) und den Anfang des zehnten Kapitels ([Grübeleien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5669617/chapters/14204602)) durch. ;-) Deshalb war Frau Klemm u.a. auch so entsetzt, als Thiel auf der Feier meinte, dass er Boerne hasst ...
> 
> Ich denke, dass spätestens am Montag das letzte kleine Kapitel kommt, seufz.


	25. Begegnungen II

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Weißt du, welcher Tag heute ist?“

„Jo, klar, Mittwoch.“

Boernes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Offensichtlich hast du also vergessen, dass ...“

„Und es sind drei Monate heute.“ Er grinste breit, schnappte sich Boerne und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. „Das vergesse ich doch nicht.“  
Drei Monate war der Spieleabend nun her, nach dem sich alles geändert hatte.

„Wollen wir vielleicht zur Feier des Tages Kaffee trinken gehen? Und später daheim ganz viel schmusen und so?“ Boerne streichelte seinen linken Arm. „Was hältst du davon?“

Er strahlte. „Klingt sehr gut!“

 

Sie tranken Kaffee und teilten sich einen Erdbeerbecher. Das Café war gut besucht, es war ein milder Spätsommertag. Sie saßen draußen, die meisten anderen Gäste ebenfalls. Thiel ließ seinen Blicke etwas über die Tische schweifen.  
_Oh!_ Da saß sie. Die ältere, etwas mollige Dame, die sich vor über drei Monaten hier in diesem Café zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Und ihn ganz schön mit ihren Fragen und Ratschlägen genervt hatte ...  
_„Sind Sie unglücklich verliebt?“_

_„Sie sollten Ihm sagen, dass Sie in ihn verliebt sind.“_

Bei der Erinnerung daran musste er schmunzeln. Neben der Dame saß ein älterer Herr und die beiden wirkten sehr vertraut.  
Oh. Jetzt hatte sie ihn ebenfalls entdeckt. Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu, schaute ein paar Mal zwischen Boerne und ihm hin und her, und lächelte.

Er lächelte zurück und zwinkerte. Dann wandte er sich seiner Kaffeetasse zu.

„Wer ist das, Frank?“

„Mann, du merkst aber auch alles.“

„Tja.“ Boerne lächelte und hob die linke Augenbraue.

„Na ja, mit der Dame habe ich mich mal unterhalten. Über ... dich.“

Boernes Augen weiteten sich. „Über mich?“

Er nickte. „Erzähle ich dir gleich daheim genauer, okay?“

„Okay, da bin ich ja mal gespannt.“

Er freute sich darauf, Boerne zuhause von der ersten Begegnung mit der Dame zu erzählen. Und er freute sich auch auf alles andere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, das war es nun! Gerade kullert hier die ein oder andere Träne. ;-) Ganz leicht fällt mir der Abschied nach fast anderthalb Jahren von dieser Geschichte nicht, sie liegt mir sehr am Herzen und ich hatte immer sehr sehr sehr viel Spaß beim Schreiben. :-) Aber ich bin glücklich darüber, dass sie nun fertig ist. Ich freue mich so sehr für die beiden, und ich hoffe, ihr auch. :-)  
> Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch DANKE zu sagen. Ein lieber Dank geht an jeden einzelnen Leser, danke für euer Interesse an dieser Geschichte! Vielen vielen Dank für all die Kudos und für die vielen lieben Kommentare! Danke für alles! ♥


End file.
